Night Changes
by DT46
Summary: Erina's responsibilities as a Nakiri and first seat have finally started to take its toll on her. The passion she has for cooking and critique is starting to fade. But when she decides to not say anything about it, the change it brings to her leads to a shokugeki that could change the 92nd generation. (A Sorina fic).
1. Prologue: Burnout

Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki no Soma, just this story.

* * *

Elite Ten meetings. Tastings. School. Elite Ten work. Tastings. Banquets. School.

On and on this went. An unforgiving schedule that would destroy any normal person.

For God's Tongue Erina Nakiri however, this was just a part of her life.

Since the young age of 4, she went under this rigorous routine. It started with tasting dishes, as only a few words could destroy a chef's reputation forever. Not helping was her "father's" cruel treatment towards her, as he shaped her to be like a machine.

As she got older, her work didn't end. She would go to multiple banquets, and watch as various young men tried to wow her. Her tasting schedule only increased, and she was starting her middle school study at Tōtsuki.

It didn't stop when she got to high school either. After she was freed from Azami Nakiri's manipulation, she knew that she wanted to run her own restaurant one day. Between her constant work as an Elite Ten member, a Tōtsuki student, and a Nakiri, she would start testing dishes, and slowly build up her arsenal of haute cuisine. All done so that one day, she could create a restaurant that would be among the best in the world.

She loved every moment of it. It was so refreshing for her to have a goal in life: be a vicious food critic, and a successful restauranteur.

But as time moved forwards, as she went to more banquets and tastings, as she worked more to better her school… her passion for testing dishes went to the backburner. Time and time again, she would simply be too exhausted to try anything new, and simply go to bed, to try and ready herself for another grueling day.

And as her spark of testing died down, her spark for tasting was slowly going down as well. The non-stop schedule she underwent for the past 14 years was starting to take its toll on the blonde girl. This culminated in her doing something unheard of: declining a tasting. It wasn't a tasting of some cocky upstart, which she would deny regularly, as she didn't normally recognize the skills of said people. She denied a chef that she had a good working relation with. Her aide, Hisako Arato, and grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri, were alarmed by the declaration, and asked if she was alright. Erina assured them that she was fine.

That lack of joy carried over to the start of her third year. In classes, she would barely focus on the material being taught, and outside of Elite Ten meetings, she was a lot less talkative. It seemed like Tōtsuki's Princess was burning out, and no one would be able to save her.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!

If you're here because of I Promise You, welcome back! And if you just found this while scrolling through FFN, hey there! I would love it if you took some time to read my first story, I Promise You! Nevertheless, I'm glad you're all here!

Now I know when I was telling people about my next story, it would be a oneshot. However, I was planning a lot more for this story, and when I was writing out some scenes, they were over 9k words! So instead, it'll be another chaptered fic. Unlike I Promise You however, which (besides that 1 time) uploaded chapters about a week apart, this will take a lot more time.

I have a wedding to attend, a family reunion, some eSports stuff, competitive pokemon, and wrestling to watch, and next month, school will start. I messed up real bad last year, so I'm putting a lot more focus into school. Unfortunately, this means that fic writing will be taking a backseat to essays and the like. It sucks, but I have to do this.

I know that these sound like excuses (mostly because some of them are) but my personal life is a lot more important than my virtual life. No offense to my readers, I really appreciate every one of you, but at times it's hard to find inspiration to write, especially during summer. Life for me is normally so boring that it's hard for me to push myself.

Fear not, however! This story will get finished, I Promise You (bad pun/shameless plug). Unlike that story, which I did chapter-to-chapter, a good amount of this story is planned. I actually have future scenes written up! It's just a matter of getting each chapter rewritten so it feels right.

So technical stuff aside, the chapter!

So yes, just a small prologue, which shows Erina's passion for the culinary world fading due to the stress in her life. Also, from here on out, this story will be written in first person, in either Erina's or Soma's pov. This story is also a challenge for myself to be more descriptive of settings, feelings, etc. Personally, I feel like first person lends itself to more detail naturally.

Admittedly, it's not great, but it got all the points I wanted across.

So, I know it's not much, but please leave a review! I always pm any user who leaves a review. It can be critiques, ideas for other stuff, compliments, you name it, I'll reply! For guests... well, I can't help with that. Sorry :P

With that out of the way... Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

Night Changes Prologue: Burnout - Uploaded 8.17.2017

(P.S: Thank you nagitochris for helping me through the planning stages of this story, I really appreciate it!)


	2. Everything is Fine

Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki no Soma, just this story.

* * *

Marui's room is lively like usual. Everyone's drinking some of Ryōko's rice juice, there's cooking, talking… nothing's really changed, and I couldn't be any happier.

Looking back on it, I never did thank pops for making me come to Tōtsuki. I might have been a bit pissed at first that I couldn't stay at Yukihira's, cooking for everyone. But thinking about everything I've learned, all the friends I made… it's great. I would have missed so much stuff if all I did was stay at the restaurant. I'm honestly thankful that I've been able to learn so many things while being here, and thankful that I've had so many great rivals and friends.

Speaking of, while everyone else was talking, me, Hayama, Kurokiba and Aldini were cooking. Well, more like I was cooking while they were watching. I was searing a steak, while making a small salad on the side. We were talking about the intricacies of steak earlier in the day, when we decided to have a small contest. As it finished up, and I let the guys taste it, I was feeling pretty happy about it. I didn't put too much on it, but it seemed to make the guys think. Aldini even grabbed my oven and started talking to himself, thinking about what ingredients to put. As they were occupied with my steak, I was thinking about how to improve it. Maybe add some lime to the marinade? Maybe get some Hanwoo cuts and cook it well done? Yeah, that might work…

I would have thought more about it, but as I was sitting around, I overheard some stuff from across the room.

"Erina-cchi? Are you alright?"

"Do you need anything, Erina-chan?"

"N-no, I'm ok, thank you."

The girls were looking towards Erina, and Arato looked especially worried for her. Looks like Erina isn't feeling all that well. I heard from Ryōko and Tadokoro that she wasn't as chatty as she usually was during class. Well! Nothing like a good dish to cheer her up!

I quickly got up, and walked over to the group of girls. Tadokoro was the first to notice me, probably because I was blocking the light.

"O-oh! Hi Sōma-kun!" She waved to me.

"What's up, Yukihira-kun?" Was what everyone else asked.

"Oh, not much, just wanted to let Nakiri taste something for me." I laughed. Everyone knows about my tendency to give food to Erina, although no one except me and her understand why. It all goes back to the entrance ceremony. Man, that's a day I'll never forget. I still haven't gotten her to say my food is good… but one day, it'll happen!

But when I said I wanted her to taste something, I saw her tense up. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but when I glanced at her, her back was stiff, and her face showed a hint of disgust. Was there something going on? I certainly haven't heard anything about it.

"I need some fresh air." She quickly got up and left the room, leaving a very uncomfortable silence behind. Well, I didn't expect that to happen. I was just going to make her something real quick, and maybe talk for a bit, but she just up and left. I was at a loss. It certainly seemed like something was wrong, but what?

"Well, are you going to do something?" I heard Alice ask. Yeah, Arato could do something… But when I turned around, I saw her glare at me.

"Wait… you're asking me?" I pointed at myself. What could I do?

She sighed. "Yes, I mean you, you idiot!" She got up and started pushing me to the door. "Because of your stupid actions, you made her leave. Soooo, you have to check up on her!"

"But- I don't- what?" Alice wasn't making any more sense. I still didn't see why it has to be me. Arato, or even her could do more than I could.

"Oh my God, you're so dense!" she pushed me out the door, herself following soon after. As she was closing the door, I was about to ask some questions.

"Um… I still- "

"Yukihira-kun."

"Hm?"

"You saw it, right?" She asked, in a hushed tone. She did notice. Makes sense, Alice was always observant, especially of Erina, if the stories she told me gave me any ideas. But I wanted to make sure.

"Saw what exactly?" I replied using the same quiet voice.

"Erina's been acting a bit off, don't you think? You noticed her shift in demeanor when you brought up tasting, and how quiet she has been, right?" I nodded. "See? Something's going on, and you're going to find out." She jabbed her finger into my chest.

"But what makes you think I'll be able to do it?" She smirked. Uh oh.

"Oh, I know about your guys' talks. You guys are pretty good friends, right?" She teased, and I could feel some sweat forming on my brow.

"U-uh, I guess?" she nodded condescendingly.

"Uh huh. You're not fooling me, Yukihira-kun. If Hishoko can't get anything out of her, you're the next best thing." She smiled. I simply waved my hand dismissingly.

"Fine, fine, I'll try. No promises though." I said, as I started the trek to find her.

"Sure! Go and find your girlfriend!" She replied sweetly.

"Oi, we're not dating." She let out some giggles, and walked back in, where the party seemed to be quickly picking up again. I could hear it as I walked up the stairs to the third floor. Well, I have to go look for Erina and try to find out what's up with her, because something's not right here.

* * *

I was sitting on the balcony, at the table located near the railing. Whatever disgusting dish Sōma wanted to give me, I didn't want to try it. I just want to take a break, from all of this Nakiri stuff or anything related to it.

I looked to the moon. It's fascinating, isn't it? Right now, the moon was so large, and so bright. And it goes through so many changes day by day. Compare that to me. My schedule might change, but it's always the same thing: taste this, read over this, study for that… it's so frustrating! I just want to be the top student of Tōtsuki, and prepare myself for my restaurant. Although, it has been a challenge to test dishes as of late, due to all the tasting and dances I had to attend. I'm honestly thankful I declined that last tasting. It was getting so boring and stressful, travelling around, tasting all those decent, but not great dishes. Couldn't I just have some time to relax?

I broke out of my thoughts as I felt someone was near. I knew only one person who would do something like this, who would still look for me after I made such a dramatic exit.

"What do you want, Sōma-kun?" I heard a familiar chuckle in response, which only confirmed my suspicions.

"Knew it was me? Guess I can't fool you, huh Erina?" He replied. My back was facing him, but I could still feel that grin being directed at me.

Now it may be odd to all of our friends that we refer to each other on a first name basis. Alice would certainly overreact, and go on and on about how we're "destined to be together" or other crap like that. She was on that subject the entire time during our second year, claiming that the two of us would be so great as a… couple. I don't… "love" him or anything of the sort. We've just become good friends. He was so central (pardon the pun) to freeing me of my… Azami's influence. And when we took down central… we found ourselves on equal footing. No tyrannical leaders trying to shut us up, all we had to do was get through the culinary hell that was Tōtsuki.

Throughout our second year, I was at Polar Star more than the manor. The Polar Stars were very welcoming, and gave me the room I lived in while I was running away from Azami. As a result, Sōma and I would just talk, in settings very similar to tonight. What started as a chance meeting one night turned into a common occurrence between us. We would chat about whatever came to mind, between him saying something stupid that I would have to retort. I must say, Sōma could be really good at listening when he wasn't annoying the hell out of me. I would tell him stuff that I barely told anyone, even Hisako, and he would do the same. For someone who I hated a few years ago, it was nice to have him to talk to.

That was in the past though. Right now, he was annoying me by being so persistent. I didn't want to chat today.

"You're testing my patience." I still had my back to him. "What do you want?"

He was silent for a minute, probably thinking about what to say.

"Well… I noticed something. Is there anything wrong? Something about you seems… off." He asked innocently enough. Even so, I still stiffened at his question.

Crap. What the hell did he mean by that? Did I say something? I didn't want him to get involved. I could understand this myself.

Ok, no need to worry. I just need to stay calm.

"W-what do you mean, Sōma-kun?"

Good job Erina, you don't sound shaken up at all.

I let that slide, as I waited for his explanation.

"Well… when I overhear your conversations with the girls, you're usually pretty chatty. But tonight, I heard them asking if you were doing alright. I could only guess that you were talking less than you usually did."

Damn it. Sōma's a lot more attentive than I thought.

"Also, before our break, you would always take the chance to try out a dish I made. I know that you love to say that my food is "disgusting" or whatever." He laughed.

Scratch what I said before, Sōma knows a lot of stuff about me. It's just annoying to hear him be so confident, so I would always say his food is bad to knock him down a peg. Ok, just think. You can get out of this, Erina.

"W-well, you didn't have anything to make, so why would I bother?" I crossed my arms, finally turning to look at him. He was leaning up against the wall, his arms in his pockets, a carefree look on his face. I must say, he does look pretty cool stand-

Ok, what the hell was that? What are you thinking, Erina, he's still some diner kid, after all. Even if his dad is Saiba-sama, Sōma has none of the qualities of my idol. He's nice and all, but not cool. Definitely not. More annoying than cool.

"Eh, I could make something up, I have a couple of ideas floating around." He shot me that irritating gin.

"Where, in that empty space you call a brain?" I laughed, while his face shifted into mock hurt.

"Ouch, that's rude Erina." We shared a small laugh at the banter we were throwing at each other. It was nice to just talk like we usually did. It just felt right. However, Sōma soon looked to me, a lot more serious than before.

"But really… is everything ok?" he questioned. He really wants me to tell him, huh? That's unfortunate.

"Of course. Everything's fine." I eyed him suspiciously. He looked as if he was torn between saying something or shutting up. I'm hoping he takes the latter. I don't need him meddling in my problems.

"You sure? I can make you some food, and we could- "

Someone like him, as friendly as he is, couldn't understand me.

"Take a hint, would you Yukihira?" I cut him off, my voice ice cold. As much as I trust him, he needed to learn to not be so dense. Did he not see that I didn't want to talk about it?

"I told you, everything's fine. Stop thinking so hard about it; whatever you're thinking, it's not that." I started walking towards the door linking the balcony with the third floor.

"But- "

"I'm going to bed." I didn't look his way, as I could feel the questioning gaze directed at me. I just wanted to get away, back to the safety of my room.

He let out a sigh. "Alright then. Just know that I'm here to talk. Night Erina."

I didn't spare him anything. I just walked right past him, and back inside the familiar halls of Polar Star. I quickly made my way back to my room, and lied down on my bed.

Why was Sōma trying so hard to get this out of me? Was it because I wasn't talking as much with the girls? Maybe, I don't know. I just know that I don't want him to get involved. Or anyone, for that matter. This is just a slump. I'll be able to pick myself up soon enough.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!

So I'm actually pretty surprised that this got out so early! A couple of days ago, I was ready to do final edits and this A/N, but I woke up with a big headache. My body temp was normal though, so I shrugged it off and went back to sleep. Cut a few hours ahead, and I have a fever. I was so out of it, I couldn't do any of the edits I wanted then. The day after, I went to the doctor (might seem meaningless, but free health care! Woo Canada!) and found that compounding my fever was a throat infection and a small ear infection. So needless to say, I didn't have much time to edit. The fever went away in a few days, but my throat is still killing me.

But enough about my personal problems, onto the story!

First off, I really hope the pov changes were noticeable. If they weren't, leave a review, and I'll edit the chapter to make it so.

I might make some mini chapters to explain Erina and Soma's usual chats they had during their second year. But really, that's to show that they are on friendly terms. As much as I like the cocky, tsun Erina, from what I've written in both of my stories, I also love Erina being not totally bitchy, hence why she can form a good friendship with her rival. It might be ooc, but it's what I like.

So, leave a review! I PM all people who do, and if you have questions, concerns, etc, I'll be glad to chat! Now's a great time, before school starts and all, so get everything in!

Again, since school is starting in a week or 2, this story will probably be sporadic in its uploads. Like I said last chapter, I fucked up real bad last year, so this time, I have to do good. As much as I don't want to, I have to put my writing on the backburner, because my classes are writing heavy.

With that being said... Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again soon!

Night Changes Ch 1: Confrontation - Uploaded 8.29.2017

(PS: If you were/are confused, when Soma was talking about how to improve his steak, I brought up the term Hanwoo. According to what I know (from a YT vid from one of my favourite food bloggers) hanwoo beef is a Korean type of beef, comparable to kobe beef of Japan. Unlike most steaks where the meat to fat content is around 70:30, hanwoo sits a lot closer to 50:50, allowing for the steak to be cooked all the way without "ruining" it.

This was the food knowledge section for the one term I used. idk, just wanted to let people know what term I used. If any cooking stuff comes up (which will mostly be in the later chapters) I'll drop anything I know about what I talk about in a PS, just like this. :P)


	3. Omake 1: A New Friend

Disclaimer (Last time I'll be saying that for this story): I don't own Shokugeki no Soma, just this story.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since our second year has started, and I've already become rather well adjusted to the life of a Polar Star. They welcomed me with open arms, and have taught me so much. Well, Megumi, Ryōko and Yuki have. They've become my closest friends here, but they're not nearly as close to me as Hisako or Alice.

I'm walking around my floor, getting ready to head to the balcony. The view the dorm has is absolutely breathtaking, and I've found myself going to the balcony just to look at the sky a few times in the past few weeks.

When I make my way out however, I smell something cooking, and looking ahead, I can see Sōma, sitting cross-legged, with some ingredients scattered around him.

"Y-Yukihira?" I call out to him, and he perks up at his name being called.

"Oh, hey Nakiri!" He sends a small wave my way, but I ignore it, slowly walking up to him.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask him. His focus is still on the piece of pork being grilled, but he does acknowledge my question.

"Eh, I like to cook out here sometimes. Cooking in my room can get pretty unbearable at times, ya know?" He grins, and I scoff in agreement.

"I'll say. I can smell whatever you're cooking from my room."

"Is that a good thing?" At my silence, he let out a chuckle. "Ah, I tried. Well, anyways… what are you doing out here?"

"M-me?" I point a finger to myself.

"Well duh." He laughs, much to my annoyance. "You're the only other person here, and I don't think you're cooking."

"O-oh…" I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks, embarrassed at my question. "W-well, I just come out here at times to look at the sky."

"Ohhh, that makes sense." He nods in agreement, his eyes widening. Honestly, the way he looks is pretty laughable, which translates into some small giggles.

"What's so funny?" He questions, and I wave my hand.

"It's just that… you looked so stupid when you agreed with me." I continue my laughter, not noticing a smile and a shake of the head from him.

"Man, you just love making fun of me, huh?" He lets out a chuckle. "Well, you want something to eat? I was testing something out but no one's out here."

My smile drops, and I send a harsh glare at him. "What, those stupid "test" dishes you give Tadokoro-san? You could really scar her for life if you keep that up." He waves a hand dismissingly, looking at me.

"What? Tadokoro is fine with it." He grins. "And no, not one of those dishes. I was trying to test out some ways to cook pork, whether it's better to grill it with a sauce or stir-fry it with some other stuff."

He looks at me expectantly, and I simply sigh. "Fine, I'll stay and taste whatever meal you make."

"Sweet!" He gets a chair, and places it beside me. "You can take a seat and do whatever. It'll be done soon." He quickly sets his focus back to the slowly grilling piece of pork belly.

I nod in thanks, and sit down in the chair. I decide not to let Sōma distract me, and proceed with my original plan.

The moon is out today, and it's creating a beautiful light that illuminates the entire balcony. This setting is so familiar… oh yes, I remember. It was just a few months ago, but the memory still lingers. That was the first time I acknowledged that I wasn't totally repulsed by the redhead sitting in front of me, and that sentiment still hasn't changed.

"Yukihira?" I call out softly. He gives me a hum, signifying that he's listening.

"Do you remember a couple of months ago… when we were on the Moon Shadow? On our way to our promotion exams?" I ask, a bit nervously, as I don't know how well Sōma's memory is.

Fortunately for me, his face lights up.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. When we looked at the stars together on the train, right?" He looks to me, as I give him a small nod.

"What for, Nakiri?"

"Oh, it's not much… it's just that I was reminded of it looking at the sky tonight." I point to said sky.

"Yeah, it really does, doesn't it?" He smiles. "That would be a big piece of salmon roe."

"Wait… what- "Oh yeah. He brought up the idea of salmon roe when we looked at the sky that night. I thought he was acting so silly, but… I guess you can see it like that. I guess that's the mind of someone like him.

"I swear, Yukihira, do you only think about food?" I question, and he simply shrugs.

"Eh, it's what I know best. Why not, right?" He grins, and I can't help but laugh softly.

"Sure, Yukihira. You and your odd mind…" He smiles, and returns his focus to the now almost done piece of pork, and the small bit of rice that's cooking.

A few minutes of comfortable silence pass, before he sets a plate of food down in front of me.

"Done! Here you go, Nakiri!" He smiles widely and I look to find a very simple dish. A few pieces of pork, with some scrambled eggs over rice.

"Really Yukihira? This was what you were planning?" His face shifted into one of determination.

"Oh, come on Nakiri! Just try it, it's not that bad." I sigh.

"Alright, I guess I'll eat this dish if you're going to be so whiny about it." I smirk at his small pout. I take a bite with everything: a piece of pork, and some of the egg covered rice.

I'm lucky to be sitting down, as the bite makes my knees go weak. Despite not having the yolk to create a nice, smooth and creamy feel, the eggs still feel nice and fluffy. There's obviously some flavour in the eggs besides salt and pepper, but I can't pin down what it is. Then the pork. He grilled the meat in some sort of sweet, yet savoury sauce. I could taste the brown sugar, and it was visible when simply looking at it, but there's a fruitiness that I can't place my finger on. Overall, it was a decent dish.

"So… how is it?" He asks, smirking at me. If he thought I was going to say it after something like this, well he's sorely mistaken.

"This dish is only ok, don't get your hopes up Yukihira." I smirk at his disappointed face. It quickly fades however, as he grows a face of determination.

"Ah well, I'll get you next time." He laughs.

"Did you try some for yourself?" I ask, as he doesn't appear to have a plate of his own.

"Nah, I usually only make enough for myself, so I didn't really have enough stuff to make myself a plate." He rubs his head sheepishly. His face lights up with an idea however.

"Oh, let me take a seat, I'll just eat some from your plate." I look at him like he's gone insane.

"Are you crazy?! Why would I let you eat from my plate?!" He looks at me oddly.

"It's fine! I'm not sick, you don't look sick, what's the harm?" He grabs the other chair, and putting it beside me, grabs a fork from near his station and dives in.

"Yukihira!" I try to scold him. He just ignores my protests.

"Oh yeah, now I can see what you mean. I think I used too much pineapple juice in the marinade."

I would have continued to scold him, but at his words, I cut myself off.

"- Pineapple juice?" He nods.

"Yeah… I added it to try and get a nice sweetness, but I think the fruity flavour of the juice overdid it a bit."

"O-of course. My tongue noticed a very distinct sweet and tart flavour coming from the pork. I couldn't name exactly what it was, but pineapple juice made sense." I remarked proudly.

"Yeah… did you notice anything about the eggs?" He asked me.

"Yes. I think while you did have good intentions of using the scrambled eggs, a fried egg would have done much better. It would have combined with the rice better that way, as the creaminess of the yolk could have done better at coating the rice." I crossed my arms, finishing my thought.

He looks to the dish, contemplating the advice. "Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks, Nakiri!" He takes another bite from my plate. I sigh, knowing that my attempts to scold him would be wasted.

"So…" He takes a small bite and swallows, as I begin to take another scoop of food. "Besides looking at the sky and eating this… any other reason for being out here?"

I ponder as I chew my food. As I swallow the spoonful of food, I shake my head. "No, not really. It's just nice to be outside you know?" I point to the door linking the balcony with the hall. "When I was in my room at the manor, I could see the sky through my window. But being outside, so close to the moon and the stars… it's a great feeling." I gently smile. It really is amazing to see it so closely. The moon looks so large when I view it from the balcony, when from my room, it looks so small.

…

An odd silence overtakes us. We simply eat from the plate of food for a bit.

"… What do you want to do after we graduate?" The question is sudden, and I look at Sōma questioningly.

"I mean, "he looks to the sky. "I hear you talk all the time about how amazing the Nakiri name is and all that… but have you thought about what that can do for you going forward?" He looks to me, and I nod.

"Yes… I plan to start a restaurant, and be a critic on the side." I look to him, and he smiles.

"Wow… that's pretty cool Nakiri. It makes sense too. Wanting to use your gift to its fullest and all." I widen my eyes. I didn't expect that from Sōma. I expected some teasing, but not agreement. It honestly felt nice to hear.

"And you, Yukihira? Do you have any plans after finishing school?" He simply shrugs.

"Eh, not really. Maybe travel like pops is doing. It's pretty amazing, all the stuff he does, and maybe I can use those experiences to further develop my style." He takes another bite from our plate. "I'm not really sure though. I haven't had much experience with cooking outside of Yukihira's and here…" He smiles. "Maybe travelling doesn't sound like such a bad idea at all."

I share his smile, although mine is more like a smirk. "Maybe you can actually cook a decent dish if you take time to travel." I laugh at his pouting face.

"Hey, it's not that bad! You said it was ok!"

I simply grin. And then we share a laugh.

I have to say, it feels so right to just talk like this. I guess that sentiment from a few months ago has changed. I'm actually starting to enjoy his company.

We chat for what feels like so little before Sōma yawns.

"Well, I think it's getting late." Sōma says out loud after a bit of silence. I take a glance at my phone.

"1 AM already? How long were we out here?"

"A couple of hours probably. Time flies when you're having fun, right?"

"I-I guess so…" it sure didn't feel like hours. Maybe 1 hour at most, but more than that? It felt so odd.

"Well, this was nice, wasn't it, Nakiri? Just chatting about whatever?" He asks me, and I slowly nod.

"Indeed. This wasn't an awful experience. It was rather pleasant." We share a smile.

"Jeez, you can just say I'm alright to be around, you know?" Sōma rubs his head again, and I let out a giggle.

"Well, you can be, but you can also be very annoying at times." Sōma looks at me with a fake hurt expression.

"Hey!" I laugh at his expression.

"But… you are nice to have around."

"Sweet!" Sōma smiles, and sticks a hand out to me.

"So, I know that we patched things up when I gave you that don a few months ago, but as of today, we're friends!" His smile shifts into a grin. I take his hand, and give it a firm shake.

"Alright then. We're friends." I share his smile, as we release our hands. We fall into a small silence, not understanding what should happen next.

"So…" Sōma breaks the silence, and I nod, letting him know I'm listening.

"Would you like to do this again? You can choose what to cook, or even take over. We can just eat and talk. How does that sound?" He sticks his hand out again, and I giggle at how formal he's being about all this.

"We don't have to shake hands every time, Yukihira." I wave his hand back to him. "I would be glad to do this again."

"Cool." He gives me a warm smile. Not a grin, not a smirk, but a genuine, calming smile. I've never seen him look like this, but… I wouldn't mind seeing it more often. Especially now that we're on good terms.

We fall into another, more comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from Sōma, who is picking up the items he used to cook.

"Would you like any help, Yukihira?" I ask, knowing that I don't have much else to do. He shakes his head at me though.

"Nah, it's fine. I bet Arato is freaking out right now, considering that we've been talking for a few hours, and you've only looked at your phone once." I widen my eyes in realization, and quickly look at my phone again. 10 missed calls and messages from Hisako.

"Crap, you're right."

"Go and call her! I'll just be finishing up packing everything." He points to the door, and I nod.

"You're right. I'll be going then." As I get to the door, I stop, and turn to him.

"Thank you Yukihira. For talking with me tonight." I see a playful frown on his face.

"Not for the food?" I laugh.

"Oh please, Yukihira. It'll take a lot more than this to get me to acknowledge your food as being anywhere near good." He grins again.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Good night, Nakiri!" He waves, and I give a small wave back.

"Good night, Yukihira." I walk back inside, and call my best friend.

"Erina-sama?! Are you alright?! Did you get kidnapped? Do you need me?! Just say where you are and I'll- "I laugh to break her rambling.

"Hisako. It's alright. I'm at the Polar Star dorm." I assure her, and I hear a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. Did something happen there? I tried calling you, but you didn't answer." I shook my head, even though I knew she wouldn't see it.

"Nothing bad happened, Hisako, I'm alright. I just… had a talk with a friend." I hear her 'hmmm', thinking about what I just said.

"Alright then. Well, I hope you had a nice talk. Good night, Erina-sama."

"Same to you Hisako. Good night." I hear the dial tone, and nod to myself before going to my room.

Looking back on tonight's events… it was nice. I've never had someone to just talk with, besides Hisako. And even then, Hisako just sees me as her master, something I really wish she would change. Having someone who doesn't care about my status, just talking about whatever comes to mind… it's a great feeling. I'm glad the night looked as beautiful as it did today. Because of it, I have a new friend to talk with.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!

So this chapter isn't a part of the main story. Like I said last chapter, I wanted to make some mini chapters about Soma and Erina's talks in the past. Now, this isn't really a "mini" chapter, so I'm just calling this an omake. There will (probably) be a few more, whenever I have something that I want to write about describing their friendship.

You don't have to read this, as it's not necessary to the main plot. This is mostly just Sorina fluff. I've always loved the Sorina ship, but my fics haven't really written them in this style (it's more drama (like this will be) or emotional (I Promise You)). It was nice to just write some good interactions between the two.

The other main reason I wrote this is because... the next chapter isn't done yet. I was actually writing ahead, for some future scenes, that I haven't spent time starting it! So this is here to tide you over for a little while longer, while I get adjusted to school and stuff.

Speaking of, school starts officially tomorrow, but my first classes are in a few days. As such, I won't be able to focus as much on story writing (as I have said a lot), but I will try and get out the next official chapter. I don't know exactly when, but it will be out hopefully by the end of the month, but really, I don't know.

Well, besides ramblings about school and future stuff... leave a review! I'll be glad to answer any questions people have. And actually, something I want to ask reviewers: for these omakes, are there any particular things you want me to write about? The omakes will mostly be focused in their second year, but if you want me to do omakes about post fall of Central, final exams or anything in their first year (preferably after chapter 170, when they bury the hatchet after Erina eats the tempura don), go ahead! I can't guarantee that I'll write about it, but it can be an idea that I write later!

Other than that... Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

Night Changes Omake 1: A New Friend - Uploaded 9.4.2017 (Since this is the first time this is appearing in a new chapter, let me say not to mind this too much. This is pretty much just a way to see when I upload a chapter, something I wish I could have done for I Promise You)

(PS: Hello again! (if you choose to read this)

This is the "what the hell kind of food are you talking about?" segment! So, I brought up Soma cooking the pork in pineapple juice, with eggs and rice. Now, this is totally because this is based on a kind of food I eat daily: Tocino (or what my mom calls it). Normally made with pork belly (hence why I used it here), the variant I eat is chicken tocino (or again, what my mom calls it), which is just some brown sugar, soy sauce and pineapple juice. It's nice and sweet, but I think Erina would think it's a bit off in its flavour. And eggs and rice is something I eat for breakfast often.

This was my "what food are you talking about section?" for this chapter! Pretty much, another way to ramble. Alright, I hope to see you again!)


	4. Plan in the Works

Man, Erina really wasn't going to do anything about this, isn't she?

Since I talked to her a few weeks ago, she's been acting even more distant. When we're in classes, she wouldn't say anything. If I tried to call her, or if I wanted to ask her if she could drive me back to the dorm, she would ignore me, and just walk away. That would get some looks from our friends who were there, and I couldn't do anything but sigh and talk with them.

During Elite Ten meetings, I could easily tell that she didn't really care about what was going on, and would just talk when she's called out.

Even when we're not in the same class, I would hear from someone that Erina was being a lot more quiet than usual. I even remember when Alice talked to me a week or so after the party.

* * *

 _Flashback Start_

" _I thought you found out what was wrong with her!"_

" _I tried! But she just denied it, saying that she was fine. And when I tried further, she just went to bed."_

 _Alice and I were in our cooking technique class, which was a class of 6, with pairs making up the groups._

 _As Alice was nimbly dicing up an onion, she let out a sigh._

" _Damn it, I really thought you would be able to do it."_

 _I sighed myself. This was really starting to irritate me, that Erina wasn't telling me what was bothering her. We've talked about so much stuff in the past, so why couldn't she tell me this?_

" _Yeah, it's really starting to worry me." Alice smirked._

" _Worry you? My, my, Yukihira-kun, do you happen to like my cousin?" She asked playfully. I chuckled and shook my head._

" _No, not like. We're just good friends is all." Alice looked at me, confused._

" _What?"_

" _Oh, I'm just curious as to why you're so open to the idea of you and Erina being friends, when just last week, you were trying to be so secretive about it." She grinned._

" _Well, you already figured out, I guess. No need to hide it from you, considering the fact that you're know so much about it." I shrugged._

" _Well, when you're as attentive as me, you pick up on things." She laughed. We fell into a small silence, as she was cutting some more vegetables, and I was butchering a slab of beef._

" _Do you have any ideas floating in that head of yours, Yukihira-kun?" Alice asked. I thought about it, then shook my head._

" _No, I don't know how this even started. Do you know when this happened, Nakiri?" She pouted._

" _Hey! Call me Alice, Yukihira-kun." I laughed._

" _Right, right. So, do you have any idea when this happened, Alice?" I asked, making sure to exaggerate her first name._

" _You think you're so clever, don't you Yukihira-kun?" She chuckled. "But really, I have no idea. It probably happened in the Summer, as her attitude didn't seem to shift until school started. I spent my break in Denmark, hanging with mother and father, so I couldn't notice anything. Why do you ask?" I shrugged again._

" _I don't know. Maybe if I can find out what happened to her then, I might be able to come up with something." We stayed in silence for a minute, until I saw out of the corner of my eye that Alice hopped up, an idea forming in her head._

" _Try and ask Hishoko! She was with Erina the entire break, so maybe she knows something." She smiled, happy that the idea struck her. I nodded in agreement. It made sense. Arato is Erina's secretary, a fact that we (Erina and I) have talked about (and how she wishes it wasn't so). But that's beside the point._

" _Good idea Nakiri! I think I have a class or 2 with Arato, so I'll try and ask her then." I felt a light slap on my shoulder._

" _Hey! I told you to call me Alice, didn't I?!" She pouted again, and I just laughed._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

A piece of paper flying onto my desk snapped me out of my memories. Oh right, I'm in a class right now.

I looked around, and looking to my left, Arato was pointing her pen to the paper, subtly so the teacher couldn't see our interaction. I unfolded it, and read the message.

' _Something troubling you, Sōma-kun?'_ I sighed. Was it that obvious? I wrote a quick ' _Yeah_ ' and tossed it back to her.

It would make sense that Arato would notice. After our Stagiaire, we were on much better terms. Not as good as Erina and I were on now, but I wasn't being yelled at by her anymore. That was something at least.

I saw her frown, and write a quick note to me.

' _About Erina-sama, I assume?_ ' I nodded, and she nodded back.

' _She was fine when our second year ended. Did anything happen over the break?_ ' Arato looked to be deep in thought. I looked to the board again, although I wasn't focusing on whatever lesson was going on. I was only thinking about what could have happened to cause Erina to act like this.

' _I don't know anything about Erina-sama's particular reasons, but she did decline a tasting with a chef she has a good relationship with._ ' The note that appeared surprised me with what it said. How odd… I know how much Erina loves tasting. I knew that Erina wanted to be a professional critic after she graduates. So why deny something she loves doing?

Did she still want to? What does this info mean? Damn it, there's too many questions, and Erina's recent actions are making it harder and harder to get any answers. This was so frustrating!

But I wouldn't act out. Not in class, at least. I wrote a quick note and passed it back to Arato. At this point, I need something, anything, that could give me an idea on how to fix this.

' _Anything else?_ ' I asked. She nodded, and wrote for quite a while, before tossing it back.

' _I know about your and Erina-sama's chats, and I can assume she's told you about her wishes to start a restaurant._ ' I nod to myself. She told me that when we first started those talks. Wait.

How did Arato know about our talks? Did Erina tell her? Did Alice? But going back to the note.

' _During our second year, she would be testing dishes almost daily, in order to expand her repertoire of haute cuisine. But near the end of the year, and especially during the break, she would barely test anything. She would usually be in her room, planning stuff for the school, or some paperwork she had to look over. In the past few weeks, I haven't seen her cook anything if it wasn't in class._ ' Hmm… denying tastings, not testing dishes… What was happening?

This didn't sound like the Erina I know. I know her as the chef who was always willing to taste food, always willing to cook. And always willing to talk with me. This definitely was not 'fine' as she told me last week.

But maybe… is it that… yeah.

I took out a piece of paper and one of my pens that I had on the table and quickly got to writing.

I was so absorbed in writing this out, that I only broke focus when I saw another paper fly onto my desk.

' _What are you writing, Sōma-kun?_ ' I smiled a bit at that. Nice to see Arato be so curious.

' _What you told me gave me an idea. Anything else you need to tell me about what happened to Erina?_ ' She shook her head, and wrote a small note back to me.

' _I wish I had something I could tell you, Sōma-kun. But that's all I know._ ' She had a small frown on her face, but I shrugged it off with a smile.

' _That's fine, you gave me a lot already. I really appreciate it, Arato. Thanks._ ' As she looked at my message, she gave me a smile. She must be really glad that I'm trying to do this for Erina.

And as I finished up the outline of my plan, class ended. I took a sigh of relief, and went back home with my other friends.

What was this plan I had? Well, if what I suspected was right, Erina might be having some sort of… inner crisis about her role in life. Her schedule was harsh, as she had appointment to appointment to go to. Could it be that stress that made her decline that tasting? Well, whatever it is, I was going to find out.

During that class I had with Arato, I wrote up the plans for a Shokugeki. I wanted Erina to focus on one thing…

Cooking.

I was going to force her not to work, not to take appointments, anything. I just wanted her to cook, test dishes to find out how she would be able to beat me this time. Our skills were close now; we both could tell. The matches we had were getting closer and closer, culminating in my first of 3 two to one losses during one of our matches for her seat.

Now, it might seem unproductive to force a person to do something they appear to have fallen out of. But I know Erina. If she just started cooking again, for the sake of competition, for the sake of fun… I know she would find it. That one thing that makes Erina… Erina.

And I gave her a great incentive to do her best. If she loses, she would have to tell me (and Arato, and Alice) everything that she was struggling with. Not in public, of course. I would never do that to one of my friends. But I would get her to tell us. And if I lost… well in all honesty, I didn't really have an idea. This really is just a way to get Erina to open up. She was losing herself, and all of us, and I couldn't let that happen. Now… I just need to find something for myself.

* * *

I was walking with Hisako, on my way to another class, one of the last for the week. I was already feeling tired, and it was only the afternoon. She was quiet, which I found a bit odd. She would usually be telling me about the… sigh… appointments I had to do. God, I remembered that she told me I had a tasting in a few days. I might just decline that as well. Really, I just want to-

"Oi, Nakiri!"

A voice that I really didn't want to hear rang through my ears, making me feel something I haven't felt towards the redhead since our first year: anger.

"Oh, and Arato too. How ya' doing, Arato?" He asked my friend, who gave him a small wave.

"I'm doing alright, Sōma-kun. Now, if you could make this quick, Erina-sama and I have a class to go to in a few minutes." She explained. It was still to odd to see the two of them being so friendly and courteous to each other, even knowing that their relationship was developing since the Stagiaire. Why were they so close?

…

And why the hell am I thinking so hard about this?

"Oh, don't worry about that, this won't take long." Thankfully for once, Sōma broke me out of my thoughts, as he turned his head to me. "So, Nakiri!"

I just looked to him, cold expression on my face. "What is it, Yukihira-kun?"

He let out a sigh, for what, I wasn't entirely sure. "I just need you to look at some papers before I sign off on them." He had that stupid grin on his face, although I noticed that it wasn't as bright as usual.

I scoffed, closing my eyes and doing my signature hair flip. "Really, Yukihira-kun? Are you sure that it isn't some misplaced work you forgot to look over?" I smirked. Although, something about this seemed off. Sōma, for as lazy and relaxed as he is, is pretty punctual about finishing elite ten work.

"He, I wish it was. But I actually made these papers up myself." Ok, something was definitely weird. Sōma really just liked to go with the flow, signing papers for me to do a final look over. For him to actually write some papers? This was a red flag.

"Ok… so why do I need to look this over? You ARE a member of the elite ten, you can do pretty much anything you want, so long as it relates to cooking." I explained, as if he didn't already know.

"Oh really? Thanks for telling me that!" I can hear Hisako facepalm and mumble something out, and I just stared at him blankly.

"But anyways, these papers are pretty important, so I really need you to look them over." He told me, rubbing his head. This was all so suspicious.

"Pretty important is not good enough, Yukihira-kun. I'll look at it on Monday. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must head to class." There. Good explanation so we can get away from him. Really, he would have gotten on my nerves more and more, so it was nice to-

"Well, Erina-sama… there are no appointments tonight. You can look at them tonight. Here, let me see those papers, Sōma-kun." He gave the papers to my secretary, and after a quick glance, she handed it back.

"The contents seem very important to the well-being of the school. I recommend that you look at them tonight."

… What?

What the hell was Hisako talking about? She barely glanced at the damn paper! How could she tell? Did Sōma tell her? Are they working together? What are they planning? How long did they take to plan this out?

Ok, stop being so suspicious about them planning this, me. I guess I'll just go along with this.

"… Fine. I'll look at these stupid papers tonight." I finally gave in, agreeing to Sōma's request.

"Sweet! You know where to find me. See you tonight!" He left, throwing a small wave as he was walking away.

As we started walking to our class, which I knew that we would get there just in time, I turned my head to my friend.

"Hisako?"

"Yes Erina-sama?" She said, head still pointing forward.

"You said that the papers were important, correct?"

"Indeed, Erina-sama." She said. She wouldn't look at me, so I just turned my head forward as well.

"But you barely looked at the paper. How would you know?" I asked. As much as I didn't want to think about how they planned this, it was still on my mind.

"Well, Sōma-kun wouldn't have made those papers himself if it wasn't important to the school, would he? We both know of his easygoing personality in terms of paperwork." I couldn't help but agree with a quick 'yes'.

"So, this must have a lasting effect on the school, if he had to do it himself." I let out a sigh. She was right. I guess I had to trust her opinion then. Although, something about how she talked about Sōma caught my attention.

"Why do you call Yukihira-kun by his first name, Hisako?" I asked as we got to our classroom door.

"H-huh… oh! I don't really know… just started at the Stagiaire, I guess…" She explained, although her voice was much shyer than I expected.

"… Alright then." As we opened the door to our class, I knew one thing.

 _Something isn't adding up. What are they planning?_

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!

So... it's been a while hasn't it?

At the time of writing this AN, it's been just over a month or so since I wrote the last little thing. I'm really sorry to leave you guys hanging on what was really just some fluff, but school started soon after. And it's been a hectic schedule I've had to go through. Half due to just school stuff, and half due to my own laziness.

My chronic procrastination habit is still at work, and it's really disheartening to me. I just wish I could stop being so stupid, and do something.

But... personal problems aside, the chapter!

So, tensions are rising bewteen Soma and Erina now, huh? Erina's mind is getting more and more strained, but fear not! Soma has a way to (try) and fix it!

Yes, we are finally getting to the "shokugeki" part of the summary. I wasn't sure of the protocol of a shokugeki in terms of paperwork, so I just made it so that (for the elites, at least) they can write up their own shokugekis, and specify certain conditions.

So, leave a review! Unfortunately, I didn't get a review of the last chapter. A bit sad, but not too worrying. I did say that it's not necessary to the main plot after all. Although, if you could write a review about it, I would be happy to read it, considering that that was my first time writing fluff.

But yeah, if anything is confusing about this chapter, or any other chapters; if you have speculations about what will happen next chapter; or even just some compliments/critiques, please write them! I respond to any person who does, and really, conversation is a great thing.

If you're a guest and would like a review, it would help if you wrote a name. As of the next time I get a guest review, I will respond back in these ANs. No guest reviews yet, but (as long as it's not flaming) I will get to them (and any others)!

I don't know if this was what you were expecting after a month "hiatus" but the next chapter will be big. Really, any chapter where Soma and Erina are meeting at night is a pretty important event, hence why I called this story "Night Changes".

Also, unrelated to the story, SHOKUGEKI S3! *airhorn noises*

Damn, I'm so happy it's back, and going for 24 episodes, no less! The opening and ending song is great, the VA for every character sound great, and it's just as funny as reading the manga. Also, I see the Sorina and Sogumi ships in the OP and ED videos, and YES! We are getting my favourite Sorina development in anime form! (For people wondering, it's chapter 168 - 171)

At least, I hope to god we get that. Assuming 3 episodes per arc, we will probably get there, right?

Also, LL! SS S2 as well? Sign me up! First episode was ok, but the songs for the OP and ED are so good! I can't wait to listen to the full versions.

But anyways, my anime tastes and review pleas aside...

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

Night Changes Ch 2: Plan in the Works - Uploaded 10.11.2017


	5. Friendship

As I started walking away from Sōma's room to the only other place I would be able to find him at night, thoughts were swimming around in my head.

Even though they said to me that this is important, I couldn't help but shake that this could be some stupid joke. Now, why would Hisako be in on this joke, I don't know. I don't think the two of them are as close as I think. I mean, do they have talks about nothing at night? Do they cook for each other?

…

Ok, seriously. Why was I so focused on that point? It doesn't concern me about what the two of them do. Not at all.

…

But why do I feel so hurt, just thinking about it?

Ignoring that, I made my way to the balcony, just a few feet away from the rooms of myself, Tadokoro and Sōma. Stepping outside, I felt the slightly chilly night air blow in my direction. I decided to stick with wearing my uniform for this meeting. It probably wouldn't be too long, just some papers to look at. Was it relating to the elite ten's budget? Was it related to school rules?

"Yo, Erina!"

That stupid voice called to me, and I had to supress my urge to act so coldly.

Sōma motioned for me to sit down at the table that was there, and I followed accordingly, smoothing out my skirt and sitting down in the chair. We sat there, locked in a tense silence. He had his elbows on the table, hands rolled into fists that he was resting his head on, looking at me. I did my best to glare at him, although the serious look on his face was making me a bit uncomfortable.

"S-so. Sōma-kun. What papers do you have to show me?" I asked, stuttering due to the serious glare still directed my way.

"What's wrong, Erina?" This again? I told him that everything was fine. He wasn't going to find out. I wouldn't let him, because he doesn't need to know.

"I told you last week, everything- "

"Don't lie to me, Erina." His swift reply, which should have angered me due to him cutting me off, instead angered me because he was still trying to pry.

"I don't- "

"I know what's been happening to you over the break."

I paled.

Sōma found out? But how? I didn't tell anyone, and the only person who was with me at the house besides the maids was grandfather and…

My eyes widened in shock. "Hisako told you?"

He nodded.

I didn't know what to feel at that point. My best friend, my closest ally, revealed that information to Sōma? Even if he is also a friend, I felt betrayed. Hisako did this behind my back. Just how close were they, that they could betray me like this?

"She only did that because she's worried for you." Some words from the diner chef in front of me quickly silenced any retort. "Her, Alice, myself. We're all worried about you." That serious look finally shifted, into a warm look directed at me, trying to soothe my worries. Something stuck with me about what he said.

"Hold on a second. Hisako and Alice, I understand. But you? Why do you care so much?" I asked, my tone matching my confusion. Why did Sōma care about this? How did he even … oh. He noticed when Hisako betrayed me and told him.

"Well… we're friends, right? If there is anything more important to me than cooking, it would be my friends. Especially my close friends. I care about Tadokoro a lot; she's pretty much my best friend here. And I consider you a close friend as well, Erina." As nice as those words were, I was still a bit apprehensive.

"How about Hisako?" I asked in a small voice.

"Huh? What about her?" He replied, confusion written on his face.

"Is… is she a close friend to you?" God, I'm sounding so petty right now. But even if it wasn't my business, I still wanted to know about my friend.

"Um… not really? I mean, she's a good friend and all, but you and Tadokoro are the best friends I have here." He explained, and I could hear how genuine he was being, which relaxed me a bit.

God, I don't know why I was thinking about that. They're friends, nothing more.

"But anyways… I can tell that something is going on Erina." That feeling of safety was gone once again, as he was still pressing me for this.

"N-no… I told you, I'm- "

"Not fine." The nerve of him! Cutting me off again! What was his problem?

His serious expression was back, making me uncomfortable once again. "If you were ' _fine_ '," he said, air quoting how I was supposed to be feeling, "you wouldn't have declined that tasting. You would still be testing dishes out. You would talk with our other friends, be focused in class, make fun of me. Where is that Erina?"

"You shut up, Sōma-kun." I snapped at him, my tone growing cold. "Maybe I just need some time to myself, alright?" This was quickly spiralling out of control. I could feel the argument coming. I just wanted to sign the damn papers and leave.

"But time to yourself won't solve anything." He said, his voice slowly rising. "I get that you need some space, but you need friends to help you out. You can't keep problems to yourself." He dropped his hands, leaning in to stare at me harder. It felt so suffocating to feel his eyes on me.

"Please, Erina. I just want to help." He pleaded.

"You wouldn't be able to." I finally found my courage, and looked away from him, still speaking in my cold tone. I crossed my arms, shaking my head.

"… Besides. You wouldn't understand." I muttered under my breath. He couldn't. I was one of the very, very few people at Tōtsuki who has this problem. I know that-

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked. I grew even more irritated. I didn't want him to hear that.

"Nothing. Now if you would just- "

"No. What did you say, Erina." His question came out as a statement, like he was criticizing me.

It was then that I had enough of his prying.

I slammed my fist on the table, making Sōma move back into his chair. I'm surprised that the table didn't break with how hard I hit it. I stood up abruptly, fire in my eyes.

"I said you wouldn't understand! What the hell would you know?! You were raised in nothing but a stupid diner!" I started my rant. I was so enraged that I didn't hear the words I was saying. I just had to make sure he wouldn't pry anymore.

"Some simple second-rate chef like YOU would never understand my problems! You didn't have to worry about anything! Even now! Compared to me, you have to worry about absolutely NOTHING!" I had my eyes closed, so I couldn't see his face. I could feel some tears prickling out of my eyes, as I was finally able to let go of some pressure in my life.

"SŌMA, SOMEONE LIKE YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND ME!" I finally finished, sitting back down in my chair. I was expecting something, anything to come from my redheaded "friend". I didn't expect silence. I wiped the tears from my eyes, as I looked across the table.

Sōma actually had a few papers ready, and he was writing something down. His writing style, which was usually pretty lazy and relaxed, was sharp and focused. I didn't hear a single thing from him, so I took some time to reflect…

Oh no.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Why did I have to bring up his diner upbringing? I know he's proud of what he's done for his restaurant, but I know even more that he absolutely hates to be insulted, purely because of his background. After all, his father is Saiba-sama, a chef I whole-heartedly admire. He's proven that he's more than just any actual diner chef. His skills are far from the simple mannerisms of those plebeians. I can point to any shokugeki between him and I for proof. I didn't mean to insult his skills. I just wanted to let out some steam, and since Sōma was here… I guess some of my old, rich-girl tendencies popped up.

He put down the pen, and slowly moved his head up to look at me.

Now, I've seen many sides of Sōma in my time of knowing him. Laidback, idiotic, creative… I could go on.

For the first time in a while… I was scared. Scared of what I saw in him.

I didn't see a hint of joy in his eyes. Where was his caring aura, that showed the warmth and happiness he would give everyone? His carefree demeanor was gone. For the first time, I didn't feel any sense of friendliness come from him.

Anger.

Sadness.

Pain.

Bitterness.

Again… I could go on. But whatever it was, that was what I saw in his eyes, in his entire body. He was looking at me so coldly, like he didn't care about me at all.

It was scary. Honestly… I didn't feel this scared since Azami was in my life. Even then, I knew that his cold emotion was because he wanted to control me…

But Sōma's face, besides all the strong negativity emanating from him, I could feel disappointment, and shame. That was the foundation of his negativity, and I felt that I did something unforgivable.

"I wasn't lying, you know? About how important these papers are." Oh god. His voice, the voice I was so used to hearing either say something nice or stupid… that was gone too. It felt like our roles switched: he was the cold, ruthless person, and I acting as the person taking the harsh words. Even if these words were so little, and didn't mean anything to me, I still felt small; like I was being scolded by Sōma.

"For a while, I didn't know how to finish this… but I just found it." He let out a bitter laugh, a far cry from the joy-filled chuckling I would hear from him. This was honestly so painful to see. This really was spiralling out of control.

He pointed a finger at me.

"Erina Nakiri, I challenge you to a shokugeki."

I was silent, taking in the words, the harsh actions… the challenge.

"Are you serious?" I asked, bemused. "What makes this challenge so 'important' compared to all our other shokugekis? You challenging me to my seat is nothing new, Sōma-kun. I always win. So again, what is so important about this?" I asked, in a mocking tone, flipping my hair and smirking. Making such a scene over such a usual challenge was idiotic, frankly. I don't know why he chose to do it.

But when I looked at Sōma again, I felt my smirk fall instantly, feeling small once again. Sōma still had that look in his eyes. He wasn't amused.

"Because, Erina." He leaned in, again making me uncomfortable. "I don't care about your damn seat this time."

Worry became etched onto my face. If it wasn't for the seat, then what was Sōma looking to do?

"If I win, you have to tell me, Arato, and Alice." He stated, voice cold as ice. I paled.

"T-tell you guys what?" I stammered, although I felt confident on what his answer would be.

"Everything that's going on. What happened over the break, what problems you've been having. You tell us all of it." He explained. It was exactly what I expected him to say.

That didn't mean I couldn't try to stop this.

"I don't have to- "

"And if you win." He cut me off again! But I couldn't be angry, because I still felt a bit worried at how imposing he was being.

"If you win…" he leaned back; his face of anger shifted into one of melancholy, shooting me a resigned smile. "… Well, I think you remember my forfeit against Mimasaka."

Against Mimasaka? That was almost 2 years ago. However, I do have a… less than pleasant memory pertaining to that challenge.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _I was looking over some paperwork, and some reports due relatively soon, when I saw Hisako walking my way. She had the latest edition of Tōtsuki Sports in hand, probably containing some news pertaining to the Election quarter final results._

" _Here is today's paper, Erina-sama." Hisako said, bowing to me. I mentally sighed. It was still not nice to see Hisako acting so formal with me. But no matter. I can worry about that later._

" _Thank you, Hisako." I nodded, and she went away, probably to her room to work on some stuff. I looked at the front page. I smiled at the main story._

' _TRANSFER STUDENT V MIMASAKA SHOKUGEKI! CAREER ON THE LINE'_

" _For the first time in the history of the Autumn Election, a second shokugeki will take place between Subaru Mimisaka and Sōma Yukihira! Mimasaka defeated Italian cuisine user Takumi Aldini in a close match, using his perfect trace in order to take his prized mezzaluna. Yukihira has bet his entire livelihood as a chef for all one hundred of Mimasaka's claimed knives. A majority of opinions say that Yukihira has no chance of success."_

 _I felt my mouth move into a devilish grin, as I started to laugh._

' _That idiot… this will finally be the chance that he will be gone from Tōtsuki! If he's foolish enough to think that he can beat Subaru Mimasaka… it will be a good day when he's broken.' I thought to myself._

 _Good riddance to that idiot. He needed to learn his place, that he was nothing. This would be a good time for him to see that; when everything gets taken away from him._

* * *

 _Flashback Over_

* * *

My grimace towards my cruel thoughts I had about him at that time was being overshadowed, by what the words he told me now meant. My eyes widened in shock and supressed anger.

"Y-you're lying, Sōma-kun. You… you don't mean that. You're not willing to give up your career. We both know I'm the better chef. I will beat you." My tone was as cold as his, although it was simply hiding how I really felt. "What the hell are you going to do without cooking?"

I didn't expect him to smile. Not just a resigned or bitter smile, but a smile that showed me that there was some part of him still there.

"Man… first Yoshino and Nikumi, and now you? You guys don't believe in me, huh?" He said, with a small, bitter laugh. I couldn't handle how casual about this he was being.

I slammed a fist on the table again.

"I MEAN IT SŌMA!" I could feel the grip I had on my fist tighten. "COOKING MEANS EVERYTHING TO YOU! TŌTSUKI HAS BEEN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE! SO MANY FRIENDS, SO MANY MEMORIES… ALL OF THAT WAS MADE HERE!" I could feel tears well up in my eyes, even more than when I first snapped at him. "WHY ARE YOU WILLING TO GIVE UP ALL OF IT FOR SOMETHING SO POINTLESS?!" Small tears were landing on my closed fist. I didn't notice myself leaning in until I felt those tears. I looked to him.

He was shaking his head.

"No. This isn't pointless, Erina. I want… no. I HAVE to do this." Sōma stated plainly.

I slinked back into my chair, utterly confused.

"W-what…?"

"I don't know if you've noticed. But all of us have, Erina. We're all worried. Where is the focused, sharp-tongued, friend that all of us have been the last few weeks?" Sōma started, and I just stayed silent. "Well, I can tell you one thing. She's not here. We all feel the effects. Arato and Alice… they tried to help, but you won't let them. They had to get ME to try and help you. Do you know how frustrating it is to see one of your friends close herself off, and lie to my face, saying that she's fine? And then avoid me?" I found something to contest, but my voice was small.

"B-but I- "

"Don't lie to me, Erina. You can't tell me that you haven't been avoiding me. I'm not that stupid." I had to swallow my words. He was right; if I interacted with him for any amount of time, I felt that he would try to pry…

Like what was happening right now.

"But back to my point. I can't stand to see you doing this to yourself. I made a promise to myself, that no matter what, I WILL find a way to help. I want you to be yourself again. That's the girl that all of us are friends with… not what you are now." He finished confidently, face neutral.

"But your entire career? Why- "

"Because my friends are more important than my career." He gave me a gentle smile, and pushed the papers to me.

"Look, I know that you don't want to say what's wrong… but for all of us." He pushed the pen. "Please accept this shokugeki."

I looked into his eyes. Behind the still unsettling look of pain and anger in his eyes, I saw a glimmer of hope. He cares so much… I had to give him this.

As I was reading the papers, I could feel a sense of unease. He really was serious about this. Or, he was going to swipe the papers away from me just before I could sign them, and say "just kidding!" or some stupid prank like that.

But as I looked to him, he wasn't moving. No hint of playfulness, or anxiety; he was dead serious about this.

"A-alright. I accept." I took the pen, and signed my name. And with that, this shokugeki was official.

Sōma's serious face shifted into his usual relaxed face, with matching smile, giving me a feeling of relief and joy.

"At the start of next month. Deal?" I saw his hand stretched out, and I firmly shook it.

"Deal." We let go of our contact. I rubbed my hands together; I think the air was getting colder.

"So Sōma…" I called out to him, thinking of some other details.

"Yup?"

"What theme are we going with?"

He seemed to be deep in thought, like he only thought about it because I asked him. Knowing him, that was probably the case.

"Um… how about eggs?"

I huffed in response. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

He grinned, which was also nice to see. "Nope! I still haven't gotten you to say it, right?"

I scoffed in amusement. "And you never will." We shared a laugh. It was nice to talk like this: no yelling, no tears… just a talk between good friends.

"Well, we'll see about that." We both looked up to the sky, which was lit up beautifully. It was casting a beautiful light on the balcony, brightening the eyes of my friend. I could see and feel the warmth coming back into them, and it was very comforting.

"But… it just feels right."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What do you mean, Sōma-kun?" He chuckled, causing me to pout.

"Hey! What's so funny?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing. You just looked funny when you tilted your head like that."

I felt some blood rush to my face.

"Y-you shut up, Sōma-kun." And he let out another laugh.

"Well anyways…" Sōma looked at the moon again. "Eggs were the reason we started this whole friendship thing between us, right?"

I nodded. I could never forget that day. It was one of the best moments of my life.

Because of Sōma's tempura don, I was able to find the joy in cooking that I thought Azami destroyed. That joy, which was missing once again.

It was also the day that linked us together, for the best.

"Back then, the ingredient you chose was eggs. This seems like the perfect dish to bury the hatchet, don't you think?" That was what he told me.

And he was right. We were not enemies from that day on; we were allies. And now, we were friends.

Eggs really did have a large impact in our lives, huh?

"I see… I'm surprised you thought of that, Sōma-kun." I looked to him, as he was smiling.

"Yeah." We sat in a semi-comfortable silence. The challenge looming fresh in our minds.

"Also… no work, ok?" He said suddenly.

"Um… define 'work'." I asked, quoting the last word.

"No school work, elite ten work, none of it. Let Arato do it for you." I frowned.

"Sōma-kun, we talked about this. I don't want Hisako to be my secretary… just my friend." We had a deep discussion about that last year, and I told the both of us that I wouldn't do that to her anymore.

"I know, I know. But just this once. I want you to take all your time, and I mean all of it, to test for this." He smirked. "After all, I want to beat you at your best."

That got a giggle out of me, and I smiled back. "Sure, Sōma-kun. Even on your best day, you couldn't beat me."

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" He responded in kind, as he got up and took a few steps to my side of the table, extending his hand to me once again. I gracefully took it, but when he helped me up, he suddenly pulled me into a one-armed hug.

I could feel my cheeks getting warmer, feeling really embarrassed over what he was doing to me.

"W-what are you doing, Sōma-kun?" I asked.

"It's nice to see you smiling again, Erina. Just wanted to tell you." He was grinning, while his comment made me feel even more embarrassed, if that was possible.

I quickly moved away from his hug, and glared at him. "W-well, you didn't have to tell me like that!" He laughed, while I kept my glare on him.

"I'm going to bed." I walked to the door linking the balcony with the third floor, but I stopped before leaving entirely.

"Good night, Sōma-kun. And good luck." I told him, turning my head his way. I could see that bright smile.

"Good luck to you too Erina!" I smiled at his enthusiasm, as he shot me a wave. I walked inside, rubbing my arms together.

The weather was a lot colder than usual today.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!

Probably didn't expect to see this so soon, huh? Well, with Shokugeki S3 now fully swinging, with the moon banquet arc almost done, combined with me really wanting to get this chapter done (because of it's importance to the plot), gave me a whole bunch of ideas to refine my initial version of this chapter, and create the chapter you guys just read (unless you skipped to here :P).

Also, I had a lot less work to focus on compared to the first 2 months of uni, so it gave me a bunch more time to do final edits and stuff. So here we are! The chapter!

Like I said last chapter, almost any scene where Erina and Soma are meeting up at night holds a significant part of story. And now you see Soma's forefeit.

"But author-san! Why is Soma betting so much for this?"

Because he knows what burnout can do for a chef. The whole thing with his dad can tell him that. And for something like that to happen to a friend as close to Erina?

"But isn't it unrealistic?"

Maybe, but he's bet the same thing for 100 knives, and that was to teach a lesson to Subaru. Soma always has reasons to do these challenges. And the same goes for this.

And that's all I'll say about that.

Also, if you notice, Erina is very questioning about Soma's relationship with Hisako. Don't know if you noticed, but even through this low point in her life, and even with her cold behaviour towards him, she still regards him as a very close friend.

So, leave a review! Any questions, critiques, compliments, predictions, and future ideas are welcome! Like always, I will respond to anyone who does, as I love to talk (not with actual words, but if we're talking on a screen? I'm all for it).

Now, I have the general idea of what I want to do from the oneshot version I had written up, but I want to flesh it out more. Not too sure how long the story as a whole will go, and adding in I have no real version of the next chapter written, and school stuff...

Yeah, don't expect another update so soon. It might happen (if I'm still a horrible person who procrastinates through everything), but don't expect anything, save a small extra chapter of fluff.

But timing problems aside...

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

Night Changes Ch3: Friendship - Uploaded 10.17.2017


	6. To See Her Smile

It's been a few days since word got out about this shokugeki, and like always, it's the talk of the school.

Really, whenever a battle between me and Erina gets established, there isn't a day where someone isn't talking about it. Throughout the school, everyone has a side: either on Erina's or mine.

The flawless "God's Tongue" or the underdog "Diner Rebel." A couple of instructors have said that our rivalry became one of Tōtsuki's greatest over the years.

It's great to think that my closest rival is also one of my closest friends… up until now, at least. It's actually really sad how distant Erina has been. I mean, since we got back from break, I haven't seen her smile until last night. It's hard to see, really, her being in such stress.

Odd to think that nothing about this match's forfeits have been revealed. Or at least, it would be, if I made sure that Sōtsuda and Tōtsuki Sports didn't know about it. Luckily, they didn't, so I just let them be. I trusted him, so that was that.

When our friends saw the date of the battle, it surprised them. Compared to most matches, it was given a lot more time to prepare and whatnot. They would ask me, sure, but I wouldn't reveal my plan. I wanted to keep Erina safe, and give her the time she needed, so she could find that spark of joy again. If someone knew, something could happen that could ruin everything I had so far. I couldn't let that happen, for her sake.

* * *

It was a new day, and getting up, I realized that I had to help tend to the crops in the backyard.

Well, it isn't like I hated it or anything, quite the opposite. Working in the morning actually felt really invigorating, and kept me alert for a good few hours.

Quickly throwing on some working clothes, I was whistling on my way out of my room, when I bumped into something. Or someone, rather.

Two people actually.

I opened my eyes, and saw 2 pairs of eyes staring at me: one blood red, one a fierce pink.

"Uh, hey Arato, Nakiri…" I said tiredly, still a bit groggy from waking up and running into the 2 girls.

They looked at each other, and nodded, while I stood there, dumbfounded. I know something was going on, because whenever I see the two of them, it looked like they hated each other. And now, they were planning something.

Before I could think of what could get them on the same side, I felt Alice grab my arm, and Arato open the door to my room. They shuffled me inside, and Alice sat me on the bed, while Arato shut the door. I heard a bit of shuffling come from outside, but a quick flick to the head brought my head forward.

"Ow…"

"First of all, Yukihira-kun, I told you to call me Alice, right?" She pouted. "Don't be such a meanie, and call me by my first name!"

"Well, you call me by my last name…" I grinned, as she shrunk back. "Why can't I do the same?" She groaned, while I just chuckled.

"Fiiiine!" She stressed. "I'll call you Sōma-kun as well, just call me Alice from now on!"

I chuckled. She could be so petty at times, even more than her cousin. "Fine, fine. I'll call you Alice now."

Arato came to Alice's side, and she looked a bit annoyed. "Alice-san, you're forgetting why we came to talk to Sōma-kun in the first place."

"Huh? Oh! Right, it must have slipped my mind!" Alice playfully giggled. "Thanks for reminding me, Hishoko."

Erina's secretary shot Erina's cousin a harsh glare, before clearing her throat and turning to me.

"Ok, I don't know what you guys are doing here, but I need to go help with the farm…"

The same glare was directed at me. "Stay."

Well, with the way she looked and sounded, it looked like she wanted to kill me. I didn't move, just so I wouldn't incur her wrath. I've been on the end of Arato's rants before, and I didn't want to hear it so early in the morning.

"What's going on with this shokugeki, Sōma-kun?" the pinkette asked, her white-haired accomplice standing beside her. They were both looking at me questioningly, so I tried to deflect.

"Huh?"

Ok, maybe acting ignorant wasn't the best idea, as I could see that the two girls let out a simultaneous sigh.

"Look, Sōma-kun. We know that something is different about this shokugeki from any of your other ones."

"For one thing, there has been no mention of a forfeit for either you or Erina. Which is odd, considering that all challenges have a forfeit."

"And another thing. I've talked to Erina-sama, and she has been very quiet about anything relating to this match. And you have been avoiding the subject with all of our friends."

"In other words…"

Both girls sent their best glare at me.

"… talk."

I looked at the girls, thinking about a way out of this. Either the window or the door. Well, I didn't want to die by falling out of a 3-storey building, and…

"Well, I doubt you'll let me leave until I tell you, right?"

Alice nodded eagerly. "Yup! Ryō is just outside, so he'll push you back in!"

I sighed. "Alright then. Actually, you guys are mentioned in the papers, so I don't really know why I've been hiding it from you…" I said sheepishly. Yeah, I totally forgot about the part where I mentioned the two of them.

They looked at me blankly. Yeah, I probably would have done the same thing.

"Just promise me that no matter what, this won't get out to anyone. Only the 4 of us will know, and no one else. And don't let Erina know that you know either." I asked. I couldn't let anyone else know, because they'll try to do something about it, most likely.

Thankfully, they nodded.

"Ok. So, if I win, Erina will tell us about what's been up with her. If that happens, we can try and figure out some way to help her through whatever it is." I explained the first half. The easy part to explain.

"Good plan! By getting Erina to open up to us, we'll surely get her back on her feet!" Alice exclaimed. Arato also nodded along in agreement.

"This is true. Erina-sama just needs a small push in the right direction, and this is definitely a good start. So, Sōma-kun, what will happen should Erina-sama win?" I could tell that they were both dying to know the answer. I gulped, because as soon as they hear it, I know what will happen.

I took a deep breath, readying myself for what I was about to say, and the immediate response. "Um… if she wins… I have to give up my career as a chef." I could feel the two of them letting the words sink in…

 **"WHAT?!"**

And there it was.

"Yukihira… Sōma-kun! I know we wanted you to help, but out of everything you could have done… HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!" I was facing the blood red eyes of Alice, as she scolded me for my forfeit. I could see out of the corner of my eye, that Arato looked very angry with me. She controlled her temper, though, as she shot me another death glare.

"You have to have a reason for this, right, Sōma-kun? You just have to. You can't be this idiotic." I heard her say, and looking at her, I could see the fire in her eyes. In both of their eyes, actually.

"Well, obviously, I have a reason for doing this! Come on, I'm not that stupid." I said, getting a deadpan from the girls.

"This better be good, Sōma-kun, or I swear to god…" Alice went silent, as did Arato. They were looking at me with angry, albeit expectant eyes.

"You see, no matter what happens, I will find out what's going on. Even if I lose… I will find out. You just have to believe me." I spoke, actually feeling pretty confident. I had a failsafe, just in case it didn't work out… but hopefully, I wouldn't need that.

"I do believe in you, Sōma-kun… but do you think you're going to lose?" Arato asked. I could tell that this forfeit was making her uncomfortable. Even Alice looked worried.

"Y-yeah, Sōma-kun. I mean, Tōtsuki won't be the same without you. The cooking world won't be the same without you. What will you do without cooking?" The anger was gone from their voices, and I could only hear words of worry, and care.

I smiled, as I wanted to try and lighten the mood.

"Geez Alice, thanks for being so confident in me." I dryly laughed, before feeling a stinging sensation from the spot Alice flicked before.

"Idiot. We're worried for you." Well, so much for trying to lighten the mood. I sighed, now feeling the tense atmosphere that this confession brought.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I remained silent for a bit, before feeling the need to explain my plan further.

"I don't know if I can beat Erina. I know that every time we've faced off before, she's won. But it isn't easy for her. We both know that. She knows that I have the potential to beat her."

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose. But what's more important is that I can win. I know I can help her." I looked to Alice and Arato, and I could see warm smiles on their faces.

"Well, you aren't entirely hopeless." The white-haired cousin poked my chest. "But you sure put a lot of pressure on yourself, didn't you, Sōma-kun?"

I didn't have time to answer, before the pink-haired secretary spoke for me.

"Yes, you really have. Besides this however, is that all to this challenge?"

Oh right, the other thing I need!

I shook my head. "No there's something else. And I need your guy's help for it."

I could tell that they were a bit confused. "Wait, you need us to help?" Alice pointed a finger at her and Arato.

"Well really, I need Arato's help." I turned to my friend. "I need Erina to focus on this entirely. I don't want her to do anything else but test for this shokugeki. School work, Elite Ten meetings, tastings… I can't let any of those things get in the way." As I was explaining, I could tell that Arato was starting to understand what my ultimate goal was.

"So, you're saying that if Erina-sama just cooks, then all will be fine?" She asked.

"Not entirely." I lightly shook my head. "But you're on the right track. If Erina finds the joy she had for cooking again, then she'll be closer to recovering. After that, it'll be up to us to finish the job." I smiled, and I could see them relax a bit.

"Well, Sōma-kun. I'm glad that you planned out so much of this… "Alice paused, her face not entirely free of anxiety.

"… But are you okay with this? Potentially losing your career as a chef?" Arato finished, sharing the same emotions as Alice.

I went silent again, thinking hard about the consequences. If I won, we had a chance to save Erina from herself. If I lost… well, there was still a chance.

But it would come with my career.

Was I okay with facing whatever came my way? Not being in the world of food, not running the diner… Could I be happy without cooking?

Ultimately…

"I don't know." I answered, after about a minute of tense silence. "However." I still kept my head down, as I tried to ready my words. "This isn't just for Erina. It's for all of us. We need the Erina I'm proud to call my friend back in our lives. The way she is now is not that girl. I'm willing to do anything, just to see my friend again. Seeing her go through so much pain, and not saying anything about it… it's difficult. And if giving up my career means that she can learn to open up, can smile again… I'll be ok with that." I finished with a small smile. I thought about that smile from her. When she looked so happy, I could feel myself grin with joy as well.

I looked up, to see the girls wiping some tears out of their eyes. I didn't expect to get this reaction.

With a teary smile, Arato bowed to me. "Well, from the bottom of my heart… thank you so much, Sōma Yukihira. Know that I will do everything in my power to help you through this. I can't say that anyone, let alone myself, would do so much to help their friends."

"Y-yeah. We probably wouldn't have been able to do anything." Alice gave me the same smile. "It could only be you, Sōma-kun, who would do so much for Erina." I felt a bit a warmth, as I felt her pale hands wrap around me for a hug. "I'll be hoping for the best. And thank you."

I nodded, feeling a lot better now that someone else knew at least some part of the reason why I'm doing this. "Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it. So Arato, you can do Erina's work?"

She nodded happily. "Of course, Sōma-kun. I promised you that I would help you, so I can see my friend be happy again." She turned a bit pink all of a sudden. "Also, y-you can call me by my first name, as well, S-Sōma-kun."

I smiled. "Alright then, I trust you with this, Hisako." I could see her get more embarrassed, as I saw Alice look at her blushing face.

"Well, this was nice and all… but now that the garden is most likely done, I have to think of an egg dish. I'll see you guys later!" I got up, and walked out, saying hi to Ryō on my way to the kitchen.

If I was going to save Erina, I had to think of the perfect dish. One that could finally beat her.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Omake:

There was a silence that filled Sōma's bedroom. Alice and Hisako were wiping the remaining tears that came from Sōma's determination to help their cousin/friend.

"Sōma-kun really cares about Erina, huh?" Alice asked, after recovering before her pink-haired accomplice.

"Yes… he really does. Those talks on the balcony really did something for them." Hisako explained, getting a nod from the white-haired girl. Another silence filled the room.

"So, how long before they get together?" Alice teased, while Hisako started blushing at the thought of her friend being in a relationship.

"I-I don't know… we'll just have to wait and see." Hisako said.

Alice just grinned, seeing this interaction.

' _Interesting…'_

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!

So, 3 chapters in 3 weeks... Didn't really expect that, to be honest. I'm actually writing this AN a few hours after my last midterm, so yay! (Even though I have an assignment due Friday, and some other stuff... *sigh* School is great. (╯ʘ_ʘ）╯︵ ┻━┻)

But here is the chapter!

Really, not much to say here. This chapter is mostly exposition, which I personally don't like to do. But to flesh out more of Soma's justification, this chapter was needed. Not too sure how to go about next chapter. I mean, it will have something to do with Erina, and something relating to the "setup" of the Shokugeki, but the finer details elude me. Maybe expect it soon, but the next chapter will be harder to motivate myself to write than this one was, and this one was kinda hard to get motivation because, again, I don't like writing exposition chapters.

So please, leave a review! Any review is appreciated, and I will reply to all of them! Leave anything, and I will take it in stride!

That aside however...

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

Night Changes Ch4: To See Her Smile - Uploaded 10.25.2017


	7. It was Nice…

Ok, a shokugeki against my friend/rival. Egg as the main ingredient.

This should be easy to think about. This shouldn't be a problem.

…

…

So why have I come to a blank after almost a week? I have no idea on where to start, let alone perfect something.

Ok, nothing to worry about, Erina. It'll be ok.

Ah!

What dishes have impressed me over the course of my life? That should be a strong starting point.

Well, the first thing that comes to mind is… Sōma's entrance exam dish. God, I can remember that day so well. He just stood there, wondering what dish to make. Such arrogance…

I could see why I hated him before. Never in my life did I see someone as confident as he was… and coming from a diner background, no less! But that stupid furikake gohan…

It was so good, that I was in disbelief. How could a diner chef create something so… no, I still won't say it. But it was certainly passable.

It was then, that I felt there was something different about him. And by rejecting him, I might not have found out…

Ok… maybe stop thinking about that, me. What else?

There was also… Sōma's tempura don as well. Wow, 2 dishes, both made by the same person? But really, when it's Sōma… he can do the unthinkable.

That day also holds a strong memory to me. The day he saved me.

When I was feeling lost, torn between Azami's way and Saiba-sama's way… it was his dish; that creative, amazing dish, that made me remember.

Remember why I wanted to cook.

I wanted to be free, to cook food that I would serve to my friends and family.

Sōma gave me that push.

It was all because of Sōma… my close, idiotic friend.

…

And now to stop thinking about him, because I could feel my face reddening, getting embarrassed about thinking Sōma in such a friendly way. Also, this was getting me nowhere!

But there was one more thing I thought about…

"The journey's no fun if you know where you're going."

Well… I don't know where I'm going with this, really. And Sōma wants me to be at my best…

It's time to put that saying to good use.

…

Over the next few days, as I was cooking more and more, trying to find the perfect dish… I found something.

I felt happy, not disgusted, when I looked at food. I could feel the joy starting to come back to me. I started to test an idea, just to see if it was alright…

Those dishes might not have worked all the time, but it was such a nice feeling to finally not feel like cooking was a chore; to finally enjoy cooking once again.

As our (Sōma and I) schedules were much less while preparing, the classes I did take, I actually felt engaged with the material, and I picked up my laser focus in class once again. During lunch, I didn't simply go away from everyone. I sat, and talked with everyone once again. I remembered Yoshino-san and Sakaki-san talking about some subjects that I was unfamiliar with. Like… um, "love." And while it was embarrassing to hear them talk about… "hot guys" and the like, I would still participate, using my knowledge of shoujo mangas to not feel totally left out.

It was nice, talking with people.

* * *

There's just a few days left before our Shokugeki, and the buzz surrounding Sōma and myself has only gotten higher, if that was possible.

As I was walking with Hisako towards one of our classes, I could hear the murmurs coming from some of our juniors.

"Is it Yukihira-san's chance to finally beat Lady Erina?"

"I don't know really… even if she's won every single challenge before… I feel like Sōma-kun can do it!"

"Are you sure you're not saying that because you want to go out with him?"

"… Maybe. He's just so amazing and hot! There's no doubt that a lot of girls would want to go out with him."

I twitched a bit at that last whisper. Sōma's not that amazing, really. I've known him for 3 years… he's just a normal guy with a juggernaut of the cooking world as a father and a drive I've never seen in my life, and the guy who saved me from…

"Erina-sama?" I heard Hisako call me.

"Yes Hisako?" I replied. I soon felt a hand on my head.

"Are you alright? Your face is really flushed." Oh, she was checking my temperature…

Wait, what?

"I-I-I'm fine, Hisako, n-no need to worry." I quickly assured her, as I tried to will my face to stop blushing. Why did this have to happen now?

"Oi, Nakiri!"

Oh great. Now he was here.

We turned ourselves to the redhead walking towards us, who was as cheerful as ever. He had his usual smile on his face, and… was alone?

"Hello, Yukihira." I greeted.

"Hello, Sōma-kun." Hisako responded in kind. It was still odd to think about how close they were.

"Oh, Hisako is here too, hey!" He grinned.

Wait.

Since when has Sōma called Hisako by her first name?

When did this happen? Recently? Probably, because this is the first time I've heard Sōma say this to my friend.

Why did this happen, more importantly? What circumstance did they have that they would be so friendly?

…

Ok, seriously, I need to stop thinking so hard about it. Like Hisako and Sōma told me, they're friends, nothing more.

I let out a silent sigh of relief while they were chatting.

"Actually, I just need to talk to Nakiri about something." I caught Sōma saying.

"Oh! Ok, Sōma-kun. Erina-sama, I'll be going to class then." Hisako replied, turning her head between us.

"Um… ok." I said, as my pink-haired friend got to moving, leaving me and Sōma all alone. All the students were in classes already, leaving the hallway very quiet.

"So, Erina." Sōma called out to me, and I instinctively hit his shoulder.

"Idiot! We're in public!" I said annoyed, as he knew how much I didn't want him to refer to me by my first name in public areas.

"Well, no one's here, so we should be fine." He grinned. His face shifted into the one I usually see when we're alone: soft, friendly, and caring, with his usual annoying aura surrounding him. It was nice to see it after so long, despite the less than optimal setting.

"Anyway, how you feeling?" He asked softly, as he actually respected my wishes for once.

I went silent for a bit, reflecting on his question.

"Um… I'm… I feel better. I've been talking with Tadokoro and the rest of our friends. It's nice." I smiled. It really was, being able to talk to others like I did with Sōma. Although, obviously not as detailed as my talks with him.

"That's good. And do you have a dish already set?" He asked, as I smirked.

"Yes, but if you think that asking me what it is will get me to say it to you, you must be an idiot." He laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh alongside him. Of course, I wasn't serious about what I was saying. We both knew that the best thing for us to do was surprise us.

"Well, duh. I like to find out what my opponents are doing on the day of." We ended our laughing, falling into a comfortable silence.

"Um… why do you ask, Sōma-kun?" I wondered. If it wasn't about trying to find out my dish, then what was it for?

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up again." He smiled, and I thought it was too good to be true.

"Really?" I asked expectantly, until I composed myself again, coughing. "Um… I-I mean, what for, Sōma-kun?"

He chuckled, obviously hearing the hopefulness in my voice. "Just wanted to. You in?"

I nodded my head. "S-sure. So, on the balcony again?" I asked. It makes sense, of course. We haven't been anywhere else when we meet up, and to me, it's iconic. Whenever I think of Polar Star, more than anything else… I think of Sōma and that balcony.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of going there this time." Sōma replied, catching me off guard.

"Well, where then?" This was certainly odd, for Sōma to plan something that wasn't ordinary.

"Just come to the front of the dorm. I'll get everything." He smiled, and I replied in kind.

"A-alright then. I guess I'll see you then." I said, turning back to head to my class.

"See ya later, Erina." He smiled again, as he started walking back to the dorm.

My heart was beating quickly… but why?

* * *

I stood near the gate of Polar Star, tapping my foot impatiently.

Where the hell was Sōma? He told me to wait out at the front of the dorm earlier. It's been 30 minutes since I got here, and he's late!

…

Although, he didn't say anything about the time to show up. It was currently 9 PM, and the night was getting ever colder. I rubbed my arms angrily, still waiting for my friend to show up.

"Sorry! Did I keep you waiting?" I turned my head, and saw Sōma walking his scooter, with his grill and some other things resting in the basket.

"Yes! It's cold out here, Sōma-kun." I pouted, while he laughed at my misfortune.

"Yeah, my bad. Took a bit of time to get everything." I eyed everything again.

"Wait, what exactly are we doing?" I wondered. He smiled.

"You'll find out when we get there. So… hop on!" Sōma said while getting on the scooter and readying 2 helmets. He fit the first one on his head, and held the other one out for me. I noticed the colours used, and found something odd about it.

"Wait, why do you have a pink helmet, Sōma-kun?" I was curious over the colour, as it wasn't something I would associate Sōma with.

"Eh, it came with the blue one." He pointed up to his head, which the piece of head protection was covering. "So, are you getting on?" He smirked. "Or are you nervous?"

"N-no!" I stammered out. I was terrified. What would happen if something messed up? What if we ran into a car? What if he-

"Stop stressing about it, Erina." Sōma laughed to get me out of my nervousness. "I'm a careful, law-abiding driver. So just get on already!" He smiled, and not wanting to hear anymore teasing, I got on the back seat.

I grabbed the helmet, and fastened it to my head. It wasn't too tight or loose. It fit just right on my head.

"You ready?" He called from in front of me.

"Yes!" I replied.

I heard the rev of the engine, and Sōma turned his head back.

"Hold onto me!" He instructed. I could feel the blush coming up to my cheeks.

"W-why would I do that?!" I asked. Was he crazy? I wouldn't dare to hold his hands, let alone something so… indecent!

"I don't want you to die! Good enough reason?" He argued. Ok, that was fair.

I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling a sense of warmth come from him. It was nice to feel, especially when I felt like I was freezing before.

"Now hold tight!" He called again, and I was curio-

I screamed in terror, leaning into his back, as the scooter started speeding kind of quickly away from the dorm.

This was a bad idea.

…

It took about another 15 minutes or so, but we eventually stopped.

"Woo! Nothing like a good ride to- um, Erina?" Sōma called to me.

"Y-yes…" I squeaked out, still scared for my life.

"You can let go now." He stated.

Oh.

I blushed hard, and quickly released my death grip on his waist. I ignored the cold feeling, as I tried to cover up my anxiety.

"O-ok, S-Sōma-kun. W-where are we?" I asked, cursing my stuttering. Sōma, however, just cheekily grinned and shook his head.

"Not yet, we just have a small walk." He rubbed his head. "I can't get my scooter up the entire way, so we stopped here."

"O-ok then, let's go." I was still stuttering, but was gaining composure as we started our small walk. Fortunately, Sōma wasn't lying, and not long after, we came to a stop.

"Alright! We're here." I looked up from the ground, and was met with a beautiful sight.

We were on a hill, overlooking the entire city. There was a tree nearby, and I could hear some crickets chirping in the grass. The best part, however, was the clear view of the stars, and the largest viewing of the moon I've ever seen.

Despite being able to see the entire city, and Tōtsuki itself, it was so quiet and peaceful. I felt at ease, and just took a breath of fresh air.

"Pretty great, right?" I heard a voice say.

Oh right!

"Yeah. It really…" The words died in my mouth, as I turned to find a picnic blanket laid out, with an assortment of food surrounding Sōma's grill.

He let out a chuckle at my shock. "Didn't expect this huh? Come on, sit down." He tapped the spot beside him, and I gladly took my seat beside him.

"Sōma-kun, this is amazing." I stared into the night sky again. "How did you find this place?" I asked in wonder.

"Well, I was just travelling around sometime last year, and happened to find this spot when I was looking for some stuff to try and cook with." He looked up with me. "I came here at night, and thought that this view was great." He got to cooking some small slices of beef. "It reminded me of us talking, so I wanted to bring you here." He let out a sad laugh. "Didn't mean for it to take this long though."

I was a bit saddened by his words. "I'm sorry, Sōma-kun."

He brightened up immediately. "Ah, it's fine. We did get to come here, so I'm happy, and by the looks of it… you're pretty happy as well." He teased, and I couldn't help but pout.

"Fine, you're right." I begrudgingly said. I sighed, again looking at the breathtaking view in front of us. "But, why did you choose tonight for us to come here?" I asked, curious as to what caused his change in heart.

"Not much, really. I know our match is in a few days, and you might be tired out from testing so much… really, I am as well." We chuckled at our similar schedule these past 2 weeks. "So, I just wanted to come out here, and cook like old times."

The thought of that brought a smile to my face. "Well, I have to thank you, Sōma-kun. I'm happy to be here, despite almost dying on the way."

He laughed, as he continued to grill the meat. "Oh man, you were so scared! That was hilarious!" He continued to laugh, while I blushed from embarrassment.

"Y-you shut up Sōma-kun!" Even with my words, I couldn't help but join his laughter. It was so infectious, that I couldn't help it.

The beef finished not too long after, and it kept going. I even got my hand into grilling some food, feeling the urge to cook again. We shared our own little barbeque, while sitting under the beautiful moonlight.

We decided not to eat until we cooked everything, so we mostly were waiting for things to finish so we could put some more stuff on the grill. We spent the time waiting on what came so naturally to us.

We talked.

About what, we could never be sure. I know we started with chatting about the sky, but from there, I lost track of what was being said. There were laughs, we teased each other, I might have yelled at one of his stupid opinions… but it felt like I was at home, talking with my boy-

No. No, stop thinking like that. We're just good friends, nothing more. This is what friends do, right? Hang out and do whatever came to mind? Yeah, that's what we were doing.

All the food finished cooking in time, and were laid out on the single plate in front of us. Vegetables, meats, sweets… it looked great.

"Don't be shy, dig in!" Sōma said, and we got underway on eating our feast. We established early on in our late night meetups that we would only use 1 plate for eating our food. It makes less to clean up for Sōma. So, we were picking up food with our chopsticks, and eating the small bites from the single plate. From time to time, the two of us would find a piece that we both wanted, and would wrestle our chopsticks to see who could get the piece. As childish as we sometimes acted, I was having so much fun, eating, talking and playing games with Sōma. It just felt so natural, like we were back in our second year.

We finished the plate of food, and feeling full, we rested against the tree on top of the hill. I didn't feel it when we were cooking and eating, but resting now, I could feel the chilly night air.

"Feeling cold?" Sōma asked cheekily. I huffed and pouted.

"N-no." I got an eyebrow raise and a doubting look from my friend. "…Yes."

"Now, was that so hard?" Sōma grinned, and I could only blush.

"S-shut up, Sōma-kun." I pouted, and he laughed again. After his laughter died down, he was starting to take off his sweater.

"What are you doing, Sōma-kun?" I asked, curious as to why he was doing this.

"Well, I don't want you to get sick, so I'm giving you my sweater." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-but then y-you'll be cold." I worriedly explained. How could he let himself possibly get sick, trying to make sure I don't?

"Ah, it's fine! I have a long-sleeved shirt under here, anyways." He smiled. But I wasn't having it.

"No, I won't let you get sick either, idiot." As I was saying this, an idea popped into my head.

And I started blushing profusely. But it was the best way I could think of that we both could be protected from the air.

"Hold on." I said, getting close to him. I took his left sleeve, which was already off his body, and stretched the sleeve to my left, getting my arm into the hole. I know that it would stretch out his sweater, but he has more, I know that.

"Um… Erina, don't- "

"Hush, you."

Now, we were both wearing Sōma's sweater. I was his left sleeve, he was his right.

"S-see…?" I whispered out, very embarrassed at our current position. "N-now we'll both be warm, and neither of us will get sick." God, this seems so weird… why did I even think of this?

Thankfully, Sōma laughed. "I never would have thought of that. Thanks, Erina." He smiled, and I could only do the same.

Now we were looking up at the sky. The moon was still there, and I was still amazed at the sight. I could see the light being reflected in Sōma's eyes. It lit the golden orbs even brighter, and I could only smile.

…

"Erina?" Sōma called after a few minutes. I let out a hum to tell him I was listening.

"Is your future still the same?" He asked, a bit of melancholy in his voice. I was surprised, although I could understand why he was asking.

Although… was it still the same? I remember not too long ago, I thought cooking was a chore, that tasting was tiring… but how about now?

"…Yes." I finally said. "I still want to cook, and run my own restaurant. I still want to be a critic." I smiled. "I still want to be in the food world." I finished. I looked to Sōma, and he was smiling.

"Good. I'm glad." He said simply, and we fell into another comfortable silence.

"So, about our match." He broke the silence again, and this time, I was a bit more apprehensive.

"You have everything ready?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. I nodded.

"Yeah… I'm prepared. Are you?" I shot the question back to him, and he replied similarly.

"Yup. I'm ready to beat you." He smiled, and I could only scoff in amusement.

"Like hell you will, Sōma-kun." We shared a small laugh, but something felt off to me.

"Is that… all you wanted to talk about?" I asked, and he nodded again.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure."

I could see that he really was finished with this problem, and I didn't oppose. We just continued to look at the stars, accepting each other's warmth to combat the cold air.

…

"Hey." He called.

"Hey." I replied.

"Is it alright… if I can get a picture?" Well this was surprising.

"How come, Sōma-kun?" I asked, confused.

"Well… I just want to capture how this light looks on us, because it's nice out here. Are… are you not okay with it?" He asked, a bit glum. But I shook my head.

"No! I-I'm fine with it… I actually wouldn't mind if I got one as well." He gently smiled, a sight that warmed my body.

"Cool." He grabbed his phone, and scrolling to the camera, he held it out, capturing the two of us in frame.

"Alright, you ready?" He grinned, and I smiled.

"Sure."

* Snap! *

We looked at the completed shot.

Sōma had his eyes closed, grinning widely, while I had a small smile, my violet eyes being lit brighter by the moonlight.

"Looks good!" He confirmed, as I took out my camera.

"Wait, let me get one too." I saw the missed texts and calls from Hisako, but I ignored it, following the same process as he did.

* Snap! *

The shot got both of us smiling, and this time, I could see his bright, yellow eyes being lit brightly as well.

"It's perfect." I whispered out, as we let ourselves calm, enjoying each others company in the night sky.

It felt nice, being able to relax.

* * *

I started to wake up, but I felt the sun get in my eyes as they fluttered open.

"… Too bright…" I mumbled out. I closed my eyes once again, resting my head on my pillow.

… Wait.

Why was this pillow so warm? And moving?

Opening my eyes for an entirely different reason, I looked and saw black. Then I looked up and saw Sōma's sleeping face.

This was bad. Although it was nice to see him not be energetic, and just be quiet for once…

And what the hell am I talking about?! Don't wake up, Sōma. Don't wake up.

But luck would never be on my side.

*Yawn*

"Good morn…" He stopped talking when he saw who was resting on his chest.

And for the first time in my life, I saw Sōma blushing. Although it wasn't for long, as I shot my head down back into his chest, feeling an intense blush on my face.

"Um… hey, Erina…" Sōma awkwardly called my name.

"H-hi, S-Sōma-kun…" I awkwardly replied.

…

…

"Um… let's go back to Tōtsuki?"

"Yup."

* * *

After our awkward morning, we quickly packed up and got back to Sōma's scooter, which thankfully, didn't have anything happen to it.

He put the stuff inside the basket, and we quickly got on. Without even thinking, after I put on my helmet, I wrapped my arms around his waist, before we sped off back to our school.

…

When we got back to Polar Star, we didn't see anyone in the farm.

Good. No one would suspect a thing.

There was still the problem of the awkward silence between us.

"Um…" I decided to try and break it.

"Yeah…" Sōma tried as well, but it seemed that it was still too weird.

Oh, screw it, I have to break this somehow.

Wrapping my arms around him, I decided to actually break the quiet awkwardness.

"T-thanks for l-last night, S-Sōma-kun." I let go, and quickly walked inside the dorm, face flushed with embarrassment. Luckily, I didn't run into anyone on the way to my room, and went inside, lying face down on my bed.

I couldn't force the blush away, the awkwardness of everything that just happened still having an effect on me. But even so…

It was nice… to feel so warm.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!

I'm an awful student, so you guys get another chapter so soon!

So I was originally only going to have the first part (up until the first line break), but I couldn't get myself to write anymore about that subject. And when I was looking at it, I really wanted to put a big scene. So we have this "hangout" between the two of them.

If you can, please leave a review! As you can probably tell from my history, I don't do a lot of fluff in my stories. And this is my first large-scale attempt at it (if this can even be called fluff). So if it's not great, please tell me, as at some point, I (probably) have to get out of writing just drama. Anything else would be great as well, but if you can critique the "date", then please do so!

That aside…

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

Night Changes Ch 5: It was Nice… - Uploaded 10.29.2017

(Edit: I'm also a terrible writer, because the moment I get a guest review, I forget to reply! :(

But to Jules and the guest who just reviewed, thank you so much! :))


	8. Conflicting Emotions

This is it. Today is the match between Sōma and I.

I was waiting in the holding room, taking my time to relax before the inevitable stress of having to face Sōma again weighed down on me.

"Oh, um, hey Erina…" I heard an all too familiar voice say from my left. I looked, and Sōma was standing in the doorframe. Memories of a few nights ago rushed back to my head, and I could only look away.

"U-um, hi, S-Sōma-kun." I stuttered out. Since our little mishap from a few days ago, we've been avoiding each other. Unlike the last few times, where I was avoiding him because he was annoying me, we were avoiding each other because we didn't really know what to say to each other. Sure, I said thanks to Sōma before I went inside the dorm, but giving him that hug probably created even more awkwardness…

Not trying to think too hard about that, I patted the seat beside me. "A-are you going to stand there, or are you going to try and relax?"

I heard a chuckle, and I was relieved. The weird feeling between us isn't too much.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He walked over, sitting down in the spot right beside me. We sat there, in an awkward silence. Even if it wasn't entirely gone, the memories of that night still were fresh.

"So, Erina… about our picnic…" Sōma started. I simply nodded, urging him to continue.

"I just want to say… that… um…" He scratched his cheek. Oh fine, I'll do it!

"It's fine, Sōma-kun." I said, wanting to shatter this tension. "We just fell asleep. That's all, right?"

He was silent for a minute, and I was worried that I messed up. A nod and a smile eased that worry, however.

"I guess you're right." He chuckled. "I don't know why I was stressing over that so much."

I could feel the awkward feeling fading away, and I smiled at the thought. "Yeah, we have to focus on this. And how I'm ready to beat you again, Sōma-kun." I smirked, and he responded in kind.

"Don't be too sure, Erina. I think that this will be the one." We stared into each other's eyes, a challenging glint evident in them. And then we broke into laughter.

It was always like this for us before a match. We would act all serious in front of the crowds. But really, this was a competitive, yet friendly Shokugeki between two good friends.

Our laughter died down, creating a much more-

"Erina."

The serious tone in my friend's voice caught me off guard.

"S-Sōma-kun?"

"No matter what happens today… no hard feelings, alright?" The mood of the room shifted from joyous to serious in an instant. While Sōma's voice didn't have the edge that scared me all those weeks ago, I knew what he meant.

"I know that I'm really invading your privacy if I win this… but I did this to see you smile again." He looked to me, a bit of calming joy in his eyes. "And I think it worked." I giggled, relishing in the care Sōma had for me.

"But if you win…" I felt a lump in my throat. I haven't really thought hard about it, but now that the chance is looming so evidently…

He put a calming hand on my shoulder. I should have been calmed, but I felt that familiar warmth emanating from his hand. And a small blush was starting to form on my cheeks.

"Know that it isn't your fault. I brought this upon myself; you didn't have anything to do with this." My eyes widened. How could it not be my fault?

"But-"

"Don't say it Erina." I quieted down at Sōma's voice, which was starting to have that uncaring tone that scared me so long ago. "I wanted to do this. If I lose… it's all on me, not you. Okay?" I looked to his eyes once again.

I could see conflicting emotions. I could see anxiety in his eyes. Like he didn't know what he would do if he lost. But beyond that, I saw hope and happiness.

"So, smile a bit. I like you better when you are." He said, and I saw his eyes brighten when I gave him my most genuine smile. He was happy… that I was happy.

It's weird to think. Sōma, the diner chef who I detested with all of my being 2 years ago would change into Sōma… one of my closest friends, the person who I could confide the most in. The guy who cared for me so much. I felt my heart flutter at the thought.

"T-thank you, Sōma-kun." I whispered out, nodding my head, getting that warm smile from my friend.

" _Now, can we get a round of applause for our competitors?!"_ Urara Kawashima, the 92nd generation's emcee, called, earning a loud cheer from just a bit away.

I felt a surge of cold air rush past my arm as he let go, standing up to get ready to walk. He stuck out his hand, and I grabbed onto it, feeling it being tugged up as Sōma stood me up.

Letting our hands go, we started walking to the entrance of the arena, and we could hear Kawashima-san rallying the crowd.

"I guess this is it. Good luck Erina." Sōma said, loosening his headband from his wrist.

"Good luck to you as well, Sōma-kun." I replied, crossing my arms.

I soon felt his arm wrap around me, and my blush grew stronger.

"And remember, no hard feelings, ok?"

I wriggled out of his one-armed hug, ignoring the cold feeling.

"Jeez, Sōma-kun… I already said ok…" He laughed, as we opened the doors.

We walked into the arena, and the cheers coming from the stands were deafening.

"PLEASE WELCOME YOUR COMPETITORS! THE ICE QUEEN AND GOD'S TONGUE! THE DINER REBEL! YOUR FIRST AND SECOND SEAT, LADY ERINA NAKIRI AND SŌMA YUKIHIRA!"

On cue, the cheers somehow became even louder, the crowd on its feet, supporting their side.

"YOU CAN DO IT LADY ERINA! KICK YUKIHIRA'S ASS AGAIN!"

"THIS WILL BE EASY FOR THE PRINCESS OF TŌTSUKI!"

"YOU GOT IT THIS TIME YUKIHIRA-KUN!"

"TODAY WILL BE THE DAY YOU BEAT LADY ERINA!"

We walked to center stage, unaffected by the cheers. We've been through this so many times before, that we got used to the loud crowds, and the excitement and electricity flowing through our fans.

After some introductions and general rulings, we went to our sides. Sōma on the left, myself on the right.

The judges were special: grandfather, Dojima-dono, and Saiba-sama. 3 very important people in both of our lives. I could feel a bit of worry. Would Saiba-sama like my food? How good must my dish be to win?

I couldn't think too hard about it, as Kawashima-san started the final intro.

"Alright everyone! The loser will lose everything! The tongue will decide it all! Let this shokugeki… BEGIN!"

* * *

Sōma presented first, plating up what seemed to be a simple steak and cheese omelette. However, when the judges tasted it, I could see the joy and shock coming from them. Grandfather signified that the dish was excellent, by removing his yukata, something that always signified near perfection in a dish he tasted. Dojima-dono flexed his muscles, almost bursting out of his shirt.

And when Saiba-sama tasted it, I looked at Sōma's eyes as his father told him he was almost as good as he was when he was a student. And I could see the fire and joy in his eyes. I could tell that this wasn't going to be easy. But I felt happy for Sōma, that he could get the recognition he deserves.

I went soon after, presenting an eggs benedict with a saffron hollandaise, with the eggs being poached in a stewing pot of noodle soup, which I plated on the side. I took a note from my rival/friend, going for more of a rustic, yet still elegant look. All the signs were the same from the judges, and when I heard Saiba-sama say the same to me as he did to Sōma, I felt so happy, that I was able to satisfy my idol.

Our father figures were now debating over which plate was better, tasting what they had left to go on.

"Oi, Nakiri! Didn't expect you to do something so "basic."" Sōma walked over to my station, air quoting the last word. I huffed.

"Even so, Yukihira, this food could easily outclass whatever dish you made." I said, keeping my image intact.

"You think I can try some?" He asked, and I smirked, half due to my image, half due to being really eager to see what Sōma thought of my food.

"Sure. Taste this, and see how much of a gap there is between our skills." I said, giving Sōma a smaller serving of the dish than I gave the judges. When I saw him put it in his mouth, and saw the reaction of bliss on his face, I was elated that he enjoyed it.

"Wow, this is great, Nakiri! Certainly, one of the best things you've ever made!" I turned my head away from everyone, including Sōma. It might have looked odd to everyone else, but I had to get rid of this blush! How could he go, complimenting me so freely?! That was reserved for when we were alone, not in the middle of a large crowd!

"Here, try some of mine!" He said, giving me a half serving of his omelette. I scoffed, as I got ready to have a bite.

"Do you think that this dish will-" I put the bite into my mouth.

And was sent to another world.

I tasted everything in the dish, and while it looked simple, it was harmonious. The egg, the steak, the sauce… it all meshed together so well, but there was something else, that I couldn't put my finger on, that held it all together.

This wasn't the Sōma I remembered.

The Sōma I remembered was one I had no problems facing. I knew that I could beat that Sōma easily. And while he snagged a 2-1 loss from time to time, it was still a loss. And it didn't worry me.

But now… when there wasn't a seat on the line… the dish from this Sōma was filled with a passion, drive and determination that he's never shown before. With our focus only being this match, we were able to cook to our full potential.

And his full potential was magnificent. Almost perfect.

Even without a seat… it didn't matter to him. For him, it wasn't about the seat, or even his career. He just wanted to find out what happened to me. It wasn't about victory to Sōma… it was about care.

"… This dish…" I smiled, something odd to see from my usual image. That smile was all he needed to see, as he gave me that warm smile once again.

For the first time in my entire career, I felt that my shokugeki record would be broken. But… I wouldn't be angry if Sōma did it. I respect him enough to give him that.

We decided to take our spots in the center. And as we stood there, waiting for the final call, I gave a wry smile. I never would have thought that 2 years ago, this would happen.

* * *

Mini A/N: Italics = Erina's inner thoughts

* * *

 _When I saw Sōma at that entrance exam, I hated him. Seeing his background… a diner boy. That guy had the audacity to be all friendly with me? I was fuming, even more so when I tasted that furikake gohan. I was in disbelief that something so simple could be so flavourful, and coming from him, I couldn't help but be angry at him._

 _And when I rejected his application, told him his dish was disgusting… I thought that would be the last time I saw him. But when he was at the ceremony, promising to me that I would say his food was delicious, I wanted nothing more than to see him gone from Tōtsuki, preferably without any pride left. Unfortunately for my old self, but fortunately for me, he would be… so amazing, and defy all the odds that came in his way._

I jumped, when I felt something nudge me. When I looked, Sōma was staring back, with a concerned expression on his face. "Something up, Nakiri?" He asked, but I could tell that he really wanted to use my first name.

"W-what? W-why would something be wrong, Yukihira?" I asked shakily.

"Well, you have this kinda sad look on your face." He said, rubbing his head.

"I assure you, nothing is wrong, Yukihira." I answered back. He let out a small sigh.

"Well, if you say so…"

As we fell back into silence, I thought to myself.

Did his touch always send sparks down my body?

 _That was even more apparent when Azami came back. I remember being so scared when he was sitting in the spot reserved for Saiba-sama, that he was going to change me into the ruthless, soulless chef he envisioned. But so many people, from Alice to the Polar Stars, did all they could to protect me, to help me. However, … at the center of it all was Sōma. He fully broke the hold Azami had on me with that tempura don. He was the one who saved Polar Star. He fought through five battles in the regiment de cuisine… just to save Tōtsuki. To save me._

 _And when he collapsed from exhaustion, when he couldn't go anymore… I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose him, that we wouldn't become second years together, like we promised. And when he turned out to be fine, I was elated._

I sneaked a glance at Sōma. He was standing like he was when this all started, at the beginning of the year: hands in his pockets, cool yet carefree look on his face. He does look so cool and… something. His head started to turn to me, and I shot my head back. I felt my breath becoming shaky, being so close to Sōma. What was happening?

 _During that entire time with Central, my feelings towards Sōma changed. He was no longer the diner boy I hated. He was a friendly rival. I didn't get steaming mad at the sight or mention of him, and combined with the whole "saving me from my father" thing, he was a lot more than a simple diner boy in my eyes._

 _I think that shift was what triggered our friendship. After the fall of Central, after the first time we met on the balcony… I felt calm around him. That first talk shifted into a regular occurrence, something I just expected to happen._

 _I don't remember talking to… anyone as much as I talked to Sōma. We spent countless nights, talking and cooking. When looking back… those nights are things I hold dearly. We talked about so many things, even things that meant nothing! But I look back, at the shared laughs, teasing, joking around… it was so nice. We would eat under the night sky, talking about whatever, while the moon and stars gave us an incredible view._

I tried to look at Sōma again. Tried. When I did, Sōma was looking right back at me, giving me that warm smile once again. I turned away, very confused and flustered. My face was warm, and my hands felt clammy. It was weird, but the girls in my mangas would react the same-

Wait… does that mean…

 _Which brings me to now. Just a few weeks ago, I felt disgusted and tired at the sight of food, or anything cooking related for that matter. It was then that Sōma came in. Came and tried to help._

 _I think back to everything leading up to now, and I have this sense of dread, that something will go wrong. Even so, I have to thank Sōma, so much, for going through with all of it._

 _By only focusing on cooking, I found that spark again. I wanted to cook, to try new things, even taste again. Sōma made me do so, just to see me smile again, and it worked. I wanted to cook, I focused in school, and I talked with my friends again. But the most important thing to him… I was smiling again._

 _I think it was then, that I noticed everything. His laugh. It was so infectious, that whenever he found joy in something, I couldn't help but laugh along with him._

 _His smile. Not the grin he used so often, but that smile. That warm smile he had when we were alone. That filled me with joy and warmth, seeing him so happy._

 _His words. Whether he was teasing me, or complimenting me, I felt blushes coming, due to the sheer embarrassment I felt when talking with him._

 _His touches. I felt so warm when I was in contact with him. From a simple nudge, to resting on his chest… I felt so warm and welcomed in his touches. And when he let go, I would feel so cold, like the temperature dropped 10 degrees when he released me._

 _Really, I could go on about what I realized._

 _But really, I see it… Yes, I see it now._

 _I love Sōma. I love him so much. I just never saw it until now._

*BZZZ*

* * *

As soon as I heard the buzzes of the results, I broke out of my thoughts…

Only to have my heart stop at what was on the screen.

2-1.

Winner…

…

…

…

Erina Nakiri.

There was dead silence. W-wait… did I just…?

The crowd erupted in a collective cheer.

"AMAZING JOB, LADY ERINA!"

"SHOWING YOUR DOMINANCE ONCE AGAIN!"

"DON'T FEEL DOWN, SŌMA-KUN!"

"YOU'LL GET HER NEXT TIME!"

H-hold on… No, I didn't, right? This has to be a joke. I couldn't really…

Trying my best to keep my composure, I looked around the arena. I'm dreaming, right? This can't be real.

When my eyes glanced to the VIP room, 2 faces, Hisako and Alice, were visible in my mind. I could see their expressions of… sympathy?

Did Sōma tell them about our forfeit?

…

I mean, yes, he probably did. He did say that I would tell the 3 of them. So, it makes sense that they knew…

But no… I didn't, right?

"Damn, failed again." I heard that calming voice say beside me, and I turned to him.

He was smiling.

Why? Did he not understand what was going on?

"Well, just you wait Nakiri. Next time-"

Oh no. The realization of what happened finally hit him, as soon as he said those 2 words.

As much as I didn't want to, this confirmed it.

I ended Sōma's career.

I watched in horror, as I saw his beautiful face shift from one of such joy, into a face that finally understood what losing this meant for him.

There was no next time.

"Oh… right."

That nearly did it for me. I could see such loss, such pain forming in his face… and I felt crushed.

I've seen many sides of Sōma over the past 3 years. That cool, confident look when he was going into a match. The caring and charming way he would act when we were alone.

…

His cold and uncaring glare, which I've only seen once in my life.

But never… never in my life have I seen the face he was making right now. And just like the time when I saw his cold side… I was scared. But for a whole different reason.

His charming, warm smile, his cool grin… where was that? I could only see his mouth be neutral, like he was trying to understand that his career was over.

His body was barely moving, and he was dead silent.

But the hardest part to look at were his eyes.

I've seen so many emotions in his eyes before, but whether they were positive or negative, one thing was always there: that fire, that spark that lit his eyes so brightly. The light that made me get lost in those golden orbs.

The light… that was dying in front of me.

I could feel the pain, the defeat in his eyes… and he didn't even have a fire to burn those emotions away.

After all, I took that from him.

His silence was so unnerving, that I tried calling out to him.

"Yukihira?" Silence. I was starting to get really worried.

"Yukihira-kun?" Still nothing. I was worried that people would notice, but more importantly, I wanted to hear my…

Can I even call him a friend anymore? No, I can't. I never should have even had the privilege to call him my friend, let alone one of my closest.

I just wanted to hear Sōma's voice. So, I used a last resort.

"S-Sōma-kun?" It was so weird, calling him by his first name in front of so many people. Our friendship was well hidden from the student body, and I have to thank Sōma for keeping it so. I liked the illusion we set up between us, that we were 2 fierce rivals from differing backgrounds, that still respected each other. It was an illusion I would prefer we kept.

But seeing Sōma so unresponsive to me made me desperate. If someone heard me call his name… frankly, I didn't care at that moment. All I wanted was to hear something, anything, from the redhead in front of me.

Fortunately, if I could even say that, Sōma shook his head. He finally heard me, and for that, I was a bit more thankful.

"Um… good job, Erina. Y-you deserve it."

No… why… why was this happening?

His voice, the voice I was so used to hearing in my life… it sounded soulless.

I could tell his words were genuine, but they lacked any of the energy that I loved to hear coming from his mouth. He was even stuttering, something that I never heard him do, like he was at a loss.

Really, it was because he was.

I wanted to deny that, tell him that if he won, he deserved it just as much. This match was the closest match in my entire career, and he knew that when I tasted his dish, that something was different, that he finally had a chance to find out what was wrong with me…

But it didn't matter now. Even if the match was so close, even if he was working his hardest to try and help me out… even if he gave me one of the best dishes I've ever had…

He still lost.

He let out a laugh, but that was hard to hear as well. There was no joy, no energy in this laugh. It was hollow and defeated… just like he was. I didn't want to join in this laugh… I was horrified. He was slowly breaking.

He looked me dead in the eyes, a smile etched onto his mouth. God damn it, that smile was so fake… I just wanted to see that real smile again, the one I lost myself in.

"Guess now, you'll always be ahead of me, huh?"

At that moment, I felt like a part of my life was taken away from me… not unlike what I just did to him.

I wanted, so badly, to deny that… to tell him that he would always have a chance to be at my level. I wanted to tell him that if he just made that small push, that he would do it; he could finally be better than me. He was nearly there already. And I wouldn't have minded, honestly… he's been through so much, that he was so far beyond that initial diner background. He's one of the best chefs of our generation. Better than the Polar Stars, Alice, Hayama, Tadokoro, Hisako… and possibly me.

I wanted to tell him that, so badly… but one flaw to my argument was evident. Very much so.

He **was** one of the best chefs of our generation.

There was no more "is" for Sōma. Just "was." He was right. Starting from this moment, and from now on, I would forever be ahead of him. My skill as a chef would be incomparable to his in a few years…

But was this how it was supposed to end? Absolutely not. This never should have ended like this.

We should have had tests of skills. We should have had close battle after close battle. At one point, one of us should have admitted defeat, claiming that the other was truly the best of our generation. Should have. This was wishful thinking and a bunch of should haves.

It never should have ended with the end of the career of one of us. I shouldn't have had to end the career of Sōma, and vice versa. But I went against that.

This wasn't an honourable battle between two rivals turned friends…

I murdered him in cold blood… ending the battle before it truly began.

The analogy might seem excessive… but I mean it, truly.

When my name was flashed on the screen, it meant that Sōma Yukihira, the chef everyone knew and loved, died, even if they didn't know yet.

His career was forever gone, leaving just memories in the Tōtsuki students. He would forever be a commoner. In time, his skill and drive for cooking would fade from memory, eventually leaving the world forever. While he was losing it all, the rest of his peers would have the chance to be immortalized into greatness. For those of us who prospered, our career would never be forgotten. Our styles would be passed down from generation to generation. Our lives would never be forgotten in the culinary world.

The me from 2 years ago would be laughing with glee. She would have loved to see Sōma's career end forever; a sick, twisted sense of happiness that only she would find ok.

I felt sick to my stomach, and my heart clenched. I caused this. I caused him such great pain… all because I was too proud to let him into my world, just once.

I could feel tears coming; tears that I had no right to shed. So, seeing a hand pop up in my vision was really confusing. I looked at his face and that stupid, fake smile was still there. It was horrible, seeing such a plastered-on expression of fake happiness. I knew how he was feeling. But his hand. We always gave a handshake after a match. We always do.

Not wanting to break that tradition now, I slowly brought up my hand, and gave him a weak shake back, my head facing the floor. The weak shake wasn't something normal. I always gave a strong handshake to anyone, as was proper etiquette. But at that moment, I felt so many emotions coming on, that I was feeling too distraught to give it to him. I felt the shock and sadness, that everything was spiralling out of control. And I had my head hanging in shame. I felt disgusted and angry at my actions leading up to this.

As soon as our hands connected, I felt a force pulling me in. I scrambled to get my bearings, confused as to what was happening.

I heard the crowd gasp, and fearing the worst, I looked up, to find myself looking at black. Moving my eyes further, I was surprised to be staring right into the eyes of my crush.

Sōma's eyes were still in immense pain, I could easily tell. But behind that pain, lied warmth and hope. What hope he had, I couldn't tell. It seemed like his world was over just a few minutes ago. And that warmth… it was so inviting, like I could get lost in those eyes forever, and still feel ok.

He was wearing a small smile, and for once, it was genuine. He was giving me that warm smile once again, and I shot my head back down, feeling a large wave of warmth on my cheeks.

Why was he doing this? I didn't deserve to see that smile, those eyes. Not when all I could do was take everything. Including his happiness.

Trying my best to hide my affection, I snuggled into him. He was so warm… Even if I had some warmth on my face, it couldn't compare to the warmth I was getting from Sōma. His warm body made me just a bit more relaxed in this time of confusion.

…

God, I'm so selfish.

I've crushed the dreams of the man in front of me, and all I can think of is myself. Instead of thinking how to comfort the guy I love, I instead just relish the feeling of getting a caring embrace from him. This wasn't right. This wasn't fair. Why was I feeling so happy? I should be trying to stomp those emotions of love out of my head, not embrace them wholeheartedly.

I'm an awful person.

"I want to talk later. I'll meet you at the dorm, ok?" He asked. The request sounded more like a demand, even if he didn't mean for it to. How could I deny the request of someone who just had their career taken away from them? It wasn't possible. I complied, nodding meekly.

I soon felt the hold around my waist loosen, and I could feel my arms being gently pulled away from the body I was hugging. I didn't know when I started hugging Sōma. It just came so naturally. After our grips loosened, I moved away…

And I felt so cold.

I felt the lack of warmth immediately, a feeling that I only recently started to cherish as something precious. All I felt was the cold air around me.

Oh, the irony. The "Ice Queen" of Tōtsuki not being able to handle the cold aura naturally surrounding her. The ruthless queen, whose heart should be frozen over.

But the ray of sun in front of me was able to melt away that ice. He melted my cold heart and personality. He made me a person people respected instead of feared. He showed me such warmth, such care…

And all I did was crush it. Like my namesake, I cut out the fire of Tōtsuki.

I wanted to hug him, for any amount of time longer. I just wanted to feel his warmth once more…

I shook my head. I don't deserve to hug him again. I didn't even deserve that first hug. I'm just a selfish girl who hid her feelings away, creating so much pain. Especially in the man I say I love.

Trying to show any semblance of composure, I took a few shaky breaths. But I couldn't feel relaxed. There was so much going on in the arena: the cheering crowd, the faces of sympathy coming from my friend and cousin…

The breaking eyes in front of me.

I couldn't handle it. Instead of putting up a front and gloating, I followed Sōma's request, leaving the arena on the verge of tears. Why should I bother with gloating? This wasn't something to cheer for.

This was something to mourn. And why should I even have the privilege to do that? This is my fault, after all.

* * *

As I was walking to the limo, I was looking at the surrounding vehicles, and stopped when I saw something. Sōma's scooter.

I grimaced, as I thought back to that night, when we had our picnic. I remembered riding with him, clutching his chest. It was so warm, just like his hugs, that I felt safe on the somewhat scary roads. Not to mention the rest of the night. We had so much fun, talking and eating.

It hit me.

It was like we were on a date. Us hanging out, eating home cooked food while talking under the moonlight. We were pretty much having a date, without me realizing it. Thinking back, we've been on so many dates. Every time we've had our talks, we've been on a date. It makes sense that I could get so much joy out of those days. I would love to-

No.

Stop it.

Stop thinking like that, Erina. Stop thinking about what could have been. Sure, those dates were nice, but with what's happened today, there is no way that Sōma would care about me anymore. Not when I hurt him so much.

I looked away, wiping the tears that were forming at that last thought, as I made it to the limo.

"Polar Star, please." I whispered out. The longer I wasn't at Polar Star, the more I felt like I was disappointing my crush. And I couldn't have that.

As I got in, and started going to the dorm, I had some time to think.

Am I allowed to still be a Polar Star? Surely, Sōma stayed behind because he had to reveal his forfeit to everyone. Surely, the other members of the dorm will be angry with me. Would they kick me out?

I couldn't dwell on it much longer, as I quickly got to Polaris. Without even a glance, I went inside and to my room. I lied down on my bed, wanting to think.

Sōma has been through so much in his Tōtsuki career… more than most other people here…

Even compared to me, the feats he's done is something near miraculous.

He won a shokugeki when the judges were rigged against him. In my eyes, he was the leader for the rebel team.

If one thing was certain, he certainly was the workhorse of the team. Having to go through 5 matches, 3 of those in such close succession… it almost killed him, but he was the one who saved Tōtsuki. Brought a future to so many students who felt hopeless. Saved me from my father.

He's pushed his limits to cook amazingly with such creativity and skill, while running on empty multiple times.

And now… it was over.

All that untapped potential, all that greatness… cut out of the world so cruelly…

By one of his best friends.

How could he say that it wasn't my fault… how?

I sat up, and opened my phone to look at the time… but when I looked, I could feel myself breaking down.

My home screen picture was the one I took on our date… His eyes were lit so brightly, that grin so beautiful… and I had so much fun on that date as well.

It was one of the best times of my life.

…

And I tainted all of those memories.

I looked to the moon, trying to take solace in the one thing I always could rely on for a light…

But it was missing. The light that would brighten my crush's eyes, lit Sōma's eyes so brightly…

It wasn't there. Fitting, really. The light of our generation was put out. Makes sense that there is no more light tonight.

I started to tear up. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to see my feelings for Sōma. He wasn't supposed to lose.

As I was crying, taking in what happened today, I could only question.

What did Sōma do to deserve this?

…

…

Why did I ruin everything that we had?

* * *

A/N: Hey there everyone!

School has been less stressful, and this chapter has been done for a while, so here you all are!

This was originally 2 chapters: Pre-judgment and post-judgment. But I would rather have it as 1 long chapter; I hope it flowed well.

Um, some notes about this chapter:

\- Judges were mostly irrelevant, even if they were named as 3 important people. I just don't have a lot to write about them 3.

\- Cooking was pretty much entirely omitted, as it was for last chapter. Even in the manga/anime, while I like seeing the food stuff, I care more about the story going on in tandem with it. And I don't like describing food stuff, I would rather just eat.

\- If you were shocked at the outcome, let me tell you that I've planned this part out for so long. Even the first draft, when it was a oneshot, planned for Soma to lose.

And that's pretty much all of it.

I don't have much more to say, so leave a review! I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter!

This definitely doesn't have the impact of the big 'loss' in I Promise You, but you guys should know that cooking was everything for Soma. Even if he was the one who risked it, it doesn't hurt any less for him.

Saying right now, this story will come to an end soon, in 1-2 more chapters with a possible epilogue. This was a fun ride, and I feel like my writing improved a lot between I Promise You and now, but it will end in a bit. I don't have a follow up story in the works either, so after this, I might be inactive for a while.

But that aside...

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

Night Changes Ch 6: Conflicting Emotions - Uploaded 11.06.2017

(P.S/Edit: Guest review replies!

To Jules - I don't want to see Soma lose his career in terms of actual canon, but in a fic it's fine. I'm surprised that more people haven't done it, honestly. And you're right, romance is king! Well, and drama, and angst, and... ok, a lot of stuff, but you're right in that cooking isn't necessary.

And you bring up a really good point. Yes, the judges do know the outcome, and for who voted for who: I was originally going to show each person voting one by one, but I noticed that in all shokugekis in the manga, we see it all at once. But if you want to know:

Senzaemon - Erina

Dojima - Soma

Joichiro - Erina

If I decided to go further into the judges things, this order would create a crushing blow to Soma, that even if Joichiro saw his food as good, it still wasn't enough.

Guest: Thank you for the compliment, I really appreciate it. Don't worry... I always have a plan. :))


	9. I Care About You

I don't know how long I stayed in my bed, thinking about all the events that led to the end of my crush's career. I looked to the sky, desperately hoping that the clouds were just blocking up the moon; that I could see that bright, heavenly light once again.

But that was only wishful thinking.

There were no clouds; it was a clear sky. The moon wouldn't show up today.

I spent what felt like so much time, silently weeping over what was, and what was going on now.

I desperately wanted to wake up. I wanted to believe that this was a dream, that really, it was just a normal day.

*Knock Knock*

Who was at the door? My mind assumed it was Fumio-san, coming to kick me out of Polaris. Makes sense, because not too long ago, I kicked out their most successful member.

"… Come in." I spoke weakly, not bothering if they heard or not.

Whoever it was, they did hear me, because I heard the door being opened.

The head that popped out surprised and terrified me at the same time.

I saw that red hair and the scar on his eyebrow.

"… Sōma-kun?" I whispered out. What was he doing here? After thinking for a bit, the memory came back to me.

" _I want to talk later. I'll meet you at the dorm, ok?"_

This was real. Absolutely real. Sōma was forced to give up being a chef…

Because of me.

What did he want to do? Yell at me? Hit me? Tell me that our friendship was over?

That last thought really struck me. I would be fine with so much stuff going my way. Harsh words, physical abuse… my father put me through that before.

But if my closest friend told me that it was over, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Even though I deserve it whole-heartedly, it would hurt so damn much.

He had a case in his hand. My frazzled mind didn't really understand what it was. That didn't matter though. It wasn't like Sōma was going to give me anything but sadness.

As he neared my bed, I looked at his face.

He had a resigned, but seemingly genuine smile. It was nice. But when I looked into his eyes…

They were still dim. There was no moon, no fire that was going to light up his beautiful golden pools.

"W-what are you doing here, Sōma-kun?" I asked. If I was going to go through so much torture, I wanted to know exactly what to expect.

"I came to check on you." He kept the smile, but I swore I saw a bit of life in those eyes once again. Even if it was just the tiniest bit, there was still life.

"You doing alright?"

Wait…

What was he talking about? I expected harsh words, and coldness… not care and compassion. I didn't deserve it.

"Shouldn't I be asking you? You did lose." I countered. He was the one going through all of this… not me.

He chuckled. Listening to it, it was so angelic… and genuine.

"Jeez, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Erina."

Are you kidding me? How could he be so calm during all of this, and joke around?!

I shot him my harshest glare. At least, the harshest I could while still feeling emotionally strained.

He let out another laugh. Honestly, the ways Sōma could annoy me was boundless.

"Alright, alright, I'll be serious…" He took the few steps to my bedframe, and setting his case on the ground, sat down, just a few inches away from me. When I looked into his eyes…

There was still some light. He was looking at me with care and concern, and that warm smile showed up again.

"But really. Are you doing alright?" His arm stretched out, and clasped my shoulder. I tried to lean into the warmth, because it was so calming.

But this wasn't right. Why was he still caring for me? He knows that I ended his career, right? I stopped him from being anything great. So why do I feel such care and concern coming from him?

Coming to my senses, I shrugged off his hand. "W-why do you care?" I deflected. I would have loved to accept his kindness… but that's all I've been doing to him. Accept, accept, accept… never giving back. Never helping him.

His face turned into a frown, as he looked hurt by my rejection. It took a lot out of me not to react to that.

Sōma, please… can't you see that I don't want to hurt you anymore?

"We're friends, right?"

I felt a needle poke at my heart. Were we still friends? After everything I've put him through until now… it's amazing to think that we were friends at all, let alone that we were so close.

He noticed my hesitation, and let out a chuckle. "I think we're friends."

I mentally gasped. He did?

"So, come on…" He put his hand on my shoulder again, his mouth forming a small frown. "Say something. Please?"

I don't know how, but he still cares so much for me. No matter what happened… he still cared. He was trying so hard to ease me through all my confusion… I couldn't handle it. My façade cracked.

I shook my head. "No… no…" Before I could fall to the bed, I felt my body being embraced. I felt Sōma's rough hand come to my face, wiping the wetness rolling down my cheek. Damnit, I was already crying. But it was so nice. I wrapped my arms around Sōma, returning his embrace as I lightly sobbed. Being in his arms, even as friends, felt so comforting. But when tomorrow comes… that comfort won't be there to support me anymore.

He continued to hug me, rubbing my back with 1 hand, which brought an even bigger sense of warmth.

"It's ok, it's ok… it'll be alright…" I heard him say, trying to comfort me with those words. It didn't help. If anything, I felt worse.

"D-don't lie to me, Sōma-kun." I shook my head. "T-this is my fault. I-I messed up!" I cried. Before I could say anything else, the hand rubbing my cheek moved from my cheek to my chin, turning my head so I was staring right into his eyes.

"Hey… I told you before, right? This isn't your fault… it's mine. I risked it, and I have to accept that. Alright?" The way he was looking at me… those pools of gold, they had a fire that I thought was dead. I was so mesmerized, that I almost agreed.

But those words. 'It wasn't my fault.'

"I thought I told you to stop lying!" I yelled, breaking his hold on me. The cold air came back, biting at my skin, but my burning anger was stronger than my desire to hold my crush. "You keep saying that, but you're wrong!" I could feel the tears falling, but I didn't care. Looking at his eyes, the warmth they were giving was only making my anger stronger. Why wouldn't he let me take responsibility? His words were just that: words.

"I could have told you, or Hisako, or Alice, or anyone! None of this had to happen!" I sat back, broken over everything happening. "I didn't have to end your career…" I sobbed. It was so unfair. I was the one who put herself through so much negativity. When people tried to help, I shrugged them off. Hisako and Alice had to get Sōma to help, because I wouldn't say anything. He risked it all to try and save me.

I felt Sōma's arms wrapping around my body, giving me a surge of warmth. He started rubbing my head, and I leaned into his palm, desperate to feel his comforting warmth. I didn't deserve it, but it was the only thing keeping me from going insane.

I felt my tears stopping, and I wasn't sniffling anymore. That was the power of Sōma's warmth, I guess. He stopped his head-rubbing, leaving a small silence.

"Tell me." To anyone else, those words would have been confusing, because who knows what Sōma was talking about? To me, I was confused as well. But not because I didn't know.

"But… I have no obligation to tell you… you lost our match. Beside what good would-"

"I'm not asking as a chef."

…

"What?"

He sighed, resuming those warm rubs. "Look Erina. We're friends. Pretty good friends, in my opinion." I nodded apprehensively. Pretty good friends? After all of this? "I told you, right? My friends are more important than my career." He chuckled a bit, as I stayed holed up in his chest. "Honestly, I'm really happy that I've been seeing you smile so much these past few weeks. But it's not entirely done. You're hiding something, and I want to know."

His words were comforting. It was so nice to hear him say that he's been happy because of my smiling. The part of my brain that wants to see Sōma as more than a friend was saying that it was because he likes my smile, but I quickly shut that down.

"Besides, our conditions didn't say you could never tell me." Another chuckle escaped his lips, before another small silence filled the air.

"So please, Erina…" He grabbed my arms, pulling me away until we were staring right into each other's eyes. There was determination and hope written there, and combined with the faint light the night was giving him, I nearly lost myself in those golden pools of heat.

"Tell me what's been bugging you. Not as a chef who lost a shokugeki…" He gently smiled, and I almost melted at the sight. "But as your friend, who will always be there for you."

As those last words left his mouth, I looked at him, stunned. After all the awful things I've put him through, everything from when we first met to just a few hours ago, when I ripped his world away from him… he still cared for me. His eyes held no anger, no resentment… all it had was care and concern.

Why do you care so much, Sōma? Even if I could never be truly worthy to call you a friend, I know that you are worthy of me.

You have been for a long time.

I shakily nodded. "O-ok. I'll tell you, Sōma-kun."

And I did. I recalled everything I could think of leading up to his challenge.

"… Cooking was so fun…"

"… I had to do the same thing everyday…"

"… I was too tired to test anything…"

Throughout my entire story, I didn't hear a single word being spoken from anyone but me. Sōma was letting me talk, no teasing remark, no questions, nothing. He was acting as my rock. My only support in a sea of nothingness.

"… I just wanted to distance myself from food, I guess." I was looking down at my hands by this point. Seeing my friend look at me with such care was warming, that I didn't want to keep looking at him, unless I wanted to risk letting him see my forming blush. His lack of words made it so much easier to talk. It was certainly easier than I was expecting this to go.

"But in my stress-filled mind… I guess I didn't see how much I was affecting everyone." God, I'm such an idiot. If their friend started acting detached from them all of a sudden, they would be suspicious. And thinking back, it was true. I barely spoke, outside of Elite Ten meetings, where I would be forced to talk. I must have been such a downer. If there was one thing to come from this, however…

"I'm actually happy that you noticed, Sōma-kun." I finally looked up again at my redheaded-friend. When our eyes met, he gave me a warm smile. He's so handsome…

Stop it, me! Don't get lost in his face! You still have stuff to say!

I fought off the blush, shaking my head to rid those romantic thoughts.

"When you forced me to focus only on cooking during our Shokugeki preparation… I found it. I found that joy in cooking that I thought was going to be lost forever. And the relationship I had with everyone last year recovered." Not to mention that I realized my true feelings for the hero in front of me.

"You saw when we had our… picnic." I held back a sniffle at that horrible reminder of a happier time. "I was testing stuff. I want to taste stuff again. I want to be who I was."

I bowed to Sōma, giving him the respect he deserved, but never fully got from anyone. "So, I want to thank you, Sōma-kun, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for helping me find my way again." I felt a tear run down, out of admiration. There was nothing I could do to repay Sōma for his kindness. He's always been there, a presence in my life. He was unintentionally helping me every step of the way… how could I give back to him, when he's given up so much for me?

I felt warm once again, and melted into the embrace my crush held on me. While it was very embarrassing, and I could feel a blush quickly forming, I leaned into him, never wanting this moment to end.

"That's good. I'm glad." Glad? About what? He must have taken my silence as confusion, as he just laughed.

"Glad that my plan worked."

Wait…

"Plan?" I moved away just enough so I could see his face, and he was giving me a roguish smile. God, he looked so… hot? I think that's right. But he was so attractive in that moment… I was glad we were sitting on my bed, because if we were standing, I would have fallen to my knees over how handsome he looked.

"Yup! After Hisako told me about your sudden stop in tastings, I felt that it had something to do with you burning yourself out. Pops experienced something similar to you when he was at Tōtsuki. Well, something like that. Apparently, it was the reason he didn't graduate." This came as a shock. Saiba-sama, my idol, the person I always left a seat open for, went through such levels of stress?

"Anyways, I set up this Shokugeki so I could get you to focus on one thing: cooking!" His smile was so radiant, and I replied with a small smile of my own. "I even got Hisako to do all your work for you. I thought that if you didn't have to worry about anything but our match, then over time, you would become the Erina we all care about again." He grinned again. "And looking at you now, I think it worked."

Wow. This wasn't just some spur of the moment idea. Sōma had fully planned this out. So many details, created by my redheaded saviour. And he was right: it did work.

…

But there was still a heavy weight on my mind and heart.

"But… why did you give up your chef life, if this was only supposed to help me?" I asked, confused and hesitant. This was only supposed to support me, bring the joy of cooking back into my life… So why risk it all? Why?

I must have struck a chord, as Sōma's cheerful face fell quickly, a face of… hurt? Etched on his face.

"Well… you did say that a second-rate chef like me could never understand you…" I felt my blood run cold.

" _You were raised in nothing but a stupid diner! Some simple, second-rate chef like YOU would never understand my problems! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND ME!"_

I thought back to that day, and Sōma's reaction to those words. Anger, pain, bitterness… I remembered everything from that day, and those words I regretted saying back then came back to haunt me.

"S-Sōma… I-"

"I thought we were past that, Erina." He let out a resigned sigh.

We are Sōma! I just… it just came out because I was stressed. I could feel the tears already starting to form. This was too much to take in.

"Well… when you told me that, something inside me felt so hurt… so angry… that one of my closest friends still judged my background, when I've proven to all of Tōtsuki that I'm more than that."

No, no, no! This wasn't how this was supposed to happen!

"So, I wrote that down, not only wanting to help you, but to prove you wrong. A selfish wish, that I could show you that I was more than my diner background." A humourless chuckle escaped his lips, as he looked to the sky, a wistful look in his eyes.

"Didn't turn out that way… huh?"

My heart shattered. The guilt that was forming ever since I saw my name on the board sprang right to the front of my conscience. It was my careless that caused this. I didn't say anything to anyone, which made Sōma come in and try to help. Those words I told him… those horrible, petty, and ultimately pointless words… it led to Sōma risking his career…

And he lost.

It was my poor choices that ended the career of perhaps the most promising chef of our generation. While I would be praised because of my name, Sōma would have been my choice for the chef with the highest potential. His style was so unique, that it could never be replicated.

But that was over. He lost.

It was my poor choices that caused so much pain and suffering in the man I claim to love. How foolish. If I truly loved Sōma, I would have trusted him. I know that a few weeks ago, I didn't notice these feelings. But I trust him with so much… and the one time I try and shut him out, it led to this mess of a situation. I couldn't handle it, because this didn't have to happen. So much stupid conflict could have been stopped, if I just told anyone.

But it didn't matter now. Sōma lost.

I shook my head, wanting to deny those words. But all that came out was, "I-I'm… I'm s-sorry… I'm sorry…"

Sōma didn't want me to blame myself for this, but when all of this could have been avoided so easily, if I wasn't so stubborn… I couldn't.

I felt his embrace again, and snuggled into him, savouring his warmth.

"Hey, I told you to stop, right?" He looked at me, that warm smile making me melt. I was going to try and say something, but I kept getting lost in his beautiful face.

"But… but if I… if…" I could feel a blush starting to form, as Sōma chuckled at my stuttering.

"Well… while it didn't have to go this far, my plan did work. While it does hurt that the restaurant will never be mine…" He rubbed my back, as I let out a sniffle at the thought. "… More than my anger towards your words… this was to help you. You found joy in cooking again, you told me what was wrong… and most importantly, you started smiling again." He patted my head. "I like you when you're smiling."

I could feel my heartbeat quicken at his words. He meant what he said before… he likes my smile. And that thought washed me in a wave of joy. That joy made my face change into a small smile, which brightened his eyes.

"Besides, wasn't it your dream to see me gone from Tōtsuki?" He teased.

My face fell at the mention of my old self. I knew that Sōma didn't hold a grudge against me for that. He didn't show any signs of anger or bitterness towards me when our friendship started to blossom. But it still stung. It hurt to think that at any time, I wanted Sōma to get out of my life, when he did so much good for everyone. Even if it was because of how I originally thought of him, it didn't pain me any less.

I shook my head. "T-that sentiment has changed, Sōma-kun. I… I…"

 _Oh my god, just say it!_

"I care too much about you to see you gone, much less, lose your career." I finally mumbled out. His pats moved into him rubbing my head.

"I know. Just know that I would do this again, just to see you smile once more." He laughed, that angelic, if at times annoying, sound ringing in my ears.

We fell into a silence after, the two of us staring into each other's eyes. Our faces were really close, and his eyes were giving off such light, which seemed all but gone just a few hours ago. I could feel his warmth, as I felt a deep blush overtake my face. His heartbeat was quickening, and I was sure that he felt the same thing coming from me.

I was being held like in those romance movies and manga, by the man I love. This wasn't right, but it sure felt good.

But I was amazed and shocked when I saw him lean in, pressing his lips against mine.

… Sōma was kissing me! My mind was racing. What caused this?! Why was this happening? This wasn't right!

… But I'll be damned if I let this opportunity go. My eyes closed, and I eagerly accepted his kiss.

Although, the kiss was a lot different than what I tried to read to read in my romance mangas. I say tried, because I always shut the book before that could happen.

…

What? The act was so… indecent! I couldn't look at that!

From what I remembered, the kiss between the guy and girl would be very energetic, with a whole bunch of shameless actions thrown in.

Our kiss was simply us pressing our lips to each other. Even so, I felt such a shock to my entire body, which felt even more intense than his touches. And his lips were so warm. I felt my knees weaken and my mind shutting down, like I was having a dish truly worthy of my God's Tongue.

Before we could go any further, Sōma moved back all too soon. I responded in suit. While the kiss was nothing less than pure bliss, I was very confused.

"Sōma-kun? What… what was that for?" I asked between breaths. Just that simple kiss, it made me feel light-headed. I had to regain some sense of normalcy.

"I… I don't know…" He replied, faring better than me. As he registered what just happened, he paled. "Oh God, Erina… I didn't mean to…"

Mean to? Mean to kiss me?

"I… I'll be going now." His hands suddenly released me, and I felt my body shiver at the cold feeling coursing through it. More alarming that that, however, was that Sōma started to get off of my bed.

No! I won't let this fall through my hands! Even if this wasn't deserved, I need to know what that meant!

I grabbed his wrist, and relished the nice feel of his skin. I shook my head, to right my actions. I knew that I didn't want him to leave. Not when he kissed me like that.

"Sōma-kun… p-please stay." I shyly told him. His body was facing away, and his stillness made me feel like I did something wrong. Fortunately, he did sit back down, although he was hesitant in his actions. The one thing I was thankful for was that the hold I had on his wrist was not broken.

After he sat down, we were sitting in an awkward silence. Sure, I didn't want him to leave. Sure, I stopped him… but for what, exactly? Why did I not want him to leave my sights? As I was trying to wrap my head around the exact words, he spoke up.

"I'm really sorry, Erina." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "I just went and… that was probably your first kiss too… oh man…" This flustered Sōma was something new, and definitely a side I never expected from him. But it was really cute. As much as I would have loved to see him being like that, I knew that something was more important. I stopped his unconfident actions by interlocking our fingers, securely gripping the hand I was previously holding.

"Sōma-kun…" I called, and he looked at me, a bit of apprehension evident. It was so cute, but I ignored that feeling of laughing at it. He might not have taken me seriously if I did so. I felt a very intense blush on my cheeks as I breathed slowly. Well, here goes nothing…

"That kiss… does that mean you like me?" I asked, my blush still going strong. I never envisioned my confession would end up like this. Really, I expected to meet my partner by chance, and he would court me, and then we would get married.

Never something like this.

Sōma was deep in thought, I could tell. I wanted to give him time, because I know that it must be awkward to-

"No…" He shook his head.

I felt my heart drop. Why did that kiss happen then? Was he just trying to say goodbye forever? Was he toying with me?! Doesn't he-

I felt his hand cup my cheek, and the tears that threatened to fall stopped in their tracks. My fears vanished in an instant, as a mix of the former second seat's signature grin and his warm smile were showing. "… I think it means that I'm in love with you." His face shifted into that glowing smile, as he leaned in, kissing me once again.

Our first kiss was very pure and chaste, not much more than us touching lips, really.

This kiss was nothing like that.

This kiss was full of passion, full of love. There was a lot more force behind it. My hand not locked with his was grasping Sōma's shirt, trying desperately to deepen our kiss. His tongue started to poke at my teeth, confusing me. What was he trying? I apprehensively opened my mouth, and he took no time in putting his tongue in my mouth. What should have been a gasp of surprise came out as a small moan of pleasure. I've never been a position where I've felt so out of control, but Sōma's attack was overwhelming me. Even so… it was so hot.

His tongue started to explore every inch of my mouth, and the sensations made me feel drunk with joy. His actions only spurred me on further. Sōma was really good at kissing. Really good. I wanted to try and give him the same feeling of bliss he was giving me. I was forcing myself to stay conscious, even with the lack of air flowing through me, just so I could keep this feeling of pleasure alive.

At some point, his tongue poked at mine, and I blanked out. The sensitivity of my tongue made it so that the way Sōma was violating it gave me an intense and pure feeling of pleasure. He tasted unlike anything I've ever had in my life. It was impossible to put his taste into words… it just tasted like Sōma. But even if I couldn't describe it, it was something that was truly worthy of the God's Tongue, even if the girl attached to it was not worthy of him.

As I recovered from that intense feeling, I still felt his tongue moving on top of my tongue. In response, I tentatively poked my tongue against his. While his muscle wasn't as sensitive as mine, it didn't stop him from letting out a moan. For a few seconds, our tongues started to battle for dominance inside of my mouth.

But that battle ended as soon as it began. Sōma was already in so much control, and the way his tongue moved against mine brought such a good feeling that it was pointless to fight back. I quickly let him take over, as I simply melted into him, kissing him back feverishly.

I didn't know how long it was that we were making out, but the problem of air had to rear its ugly head. All too soon, we broke apart, trying to regain some sense of control over our bodies. But as he lifted his mouth from mine, I felt the room's temperature drop harshly. I tried to lean in, desperate to kiss him for any amount of time longer. When I felt his hand on my shoulder, preventing me from pouncing on him, I finally caved, reluctantly taking the time to breathe as well.

"So… does that mean you'll be my girlfriend, Erina Nakiri?" He asked, that cheeky grin on his face again. I smirked back at him.

"Y-you think you're so clever… Don't you?" I asked, between breaths.

"I try." I laughed at his small comment. His teasing wouldn't work on me now. But honestly, as much as I wanted to punish his teasing… I was more interested in making out again, and showing how much I love him.

"O-of course I will… S-Sōma Yukihira." My mangas didn't tell me about this scenario! I did not expect to accept a man's feelings after making out with him minutes before!

…

Although, it wasn't unpleasant. On the contrary, this acceptance felt so right.

He gave me a smile: that warm, loving smile that never failed to brighten my day. I tried to smile back, but I thought about everything that led to this. And my smile was wiped away quickly. Even if we confessed our feelings, even if my feelings were not one-sided…

It had to come with the end of Sōma's career.

After tomorrow, I wouldn't see that smile every day. I mean, sure, Sōma was mine, and forever will be my one true love, but he was going to go back home. His real home. It was so, so far away from Tōtsuki, far away from all of us.

It wasn't fair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sōma's arms moved to give me a gentle hug, wiping away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

"It's just… I feel so awful." I started, between sobs. "We won't be able to see each other every day anymore. And I don't want you to become just another person…" I shook my head. "I want my Sōma, my eternal rival, my true equal… I want you to cook again. But I took that away from you… I want to make it up to you. Not just for how I've treated you in the past, but also for what I've done today."

There were so many times throughout our Tōtsuki careers that I've looked down on him, dismissed him as an annoying diner boy. I wanted to atone for my sins.

"Is that it? I told you, this was my fault, and I don't hold anything against you, Erina." His smile stood firm, and I felt a bit better. That was just something Sōma could do. He smiled through my words, and took my harsh critiques in stride, bettering himself in the process. I could see that he was so much more than his humble background would indicate.

Even with the soft words, I shook my head. I shook myself out from our hug, and simply turned my head up, looking into his eyes.

"And I know you do." I whispered, feeling smaller tears fall onto my hands. "But I can't forgive myself for it. I showered you in hatred, when all you wanted was for me to accept you. I would laugh with glee when you were threatened with expulsion. I thought that cooking was useless for you, and that you would be better without your career…"

I hated my younger self, so much. How could she feel so strongly about someone who was so amazing? Even if she didn't like the redhead, it was horrible to think like that, about anyone.

But the chilling thing to me was that that girl… I was her at some point. And I suddenly felt so weak, so disgusted, that I ever thought about my one love in that way.

I let out a few sniffles, more tears falling onto my hands, before continuing.

"But now… now that we're dating…" A small smile graced my lips. It was nice to think that Sōma was actually my boyfriend, despite all that. "When I think about what I put you through, and I think about your face when you lost our… final shokugeki." I choked back a sob. There wasn't supposed to be a 'final shokugeki'.

"I saw the broken, lost look in your eyes. And it hurt. It hurt me so much, that at some point, I would have been filled with joy at you losing your career. I felt disgusted with my thoughts, no matter how long ago those were."

"I knew I messed up. So badly. I would love to go back in time… to the day you challenged me, or any day before that, for that matter. I could have told you… o-or anyone, really." I'm so stupid. So much pointless pain could have been avoided, if I wasn't so selfish. "But instead… I kept it to myself. I tried to tell myself that I could get over it. And when you tried to help… I lashed out at you. You did so much to try and help me, but all I could do was hurt. And now it had to come to this." The cries were falling freely now, a steady stream of tears flowing down my cheeks. This whole situation was so unfair to my boyfriend. I was the one who messed up, but he was the one who pushed me out of the way, accepting all of the consequences.

We sat in silence for a moment, before I heard Sōma chuckle.

"Come to what? Us being together?" He grinned. It was nice of him to try and lighten the mood, and granted, it did work. I giggled, and playfully hit his shoulder.

"No silly… I might have only realized my feelings for you today, but I love whenever we're together." I looked away from his face again. "I wish that it didn't have to come with the cost of your career." I sniffled. I felt my boyfriend's hand on my head, and immediately, I moved into it, savouring the warmth it provided.

"Erina…" Sōma called my name, a bit of melancholy in his voice. "I know it's grim, but think about it like this. Look at us now. If I didn't set up this challenge… would we have ended up like this? Would you say anything to anyone? Could you tell me that if neither of us did anything, we would have ended up together?" He explained.

I took some time to think about it. What would have happened if I didn't lash out at him? I probably would have denied his offer, and kept myself isolated. It might have gone to the point that I might have truly done something rash.

Like give up my spot at Tōtsuki. More importantly… we wouldn't have had that date. I would have never thought of Sōma as anything more than a friend.

…

I shook my head.

"No… we might not have realized our feelings for each other." I snuggled into him. "I might have quit cooking entirely…" I looked to his eyes, which were warming my soul as I looked at him. "… Was this really for the best, though?"

I saw his smile again, my heart beating just a bit faster. "I think so. I mean, I can now say that I have a girlfriend who is the most beautiful woman and one of the most talented chefs in the world."

Such a charmer.

My face reddened immediately as those words left his mouth. "S-shut up, Sōma…" As soon as I said that, I felt his face a lot closer to mine.

"Why? It's not like I'm lying…" He whispered right into my ear, before gently blowing into it, sending a shiver of delight down my spine.

"H-how are you like this, Sōma?" I asked, very confused and out of breath. How could he be so sweet, annoying, and seductive at the same time?

"Well…" He said, moving away from my ear, thankfully giving me some time to relax. "I guess it just came naturally. Maybe my dad had something to do with it. I remember a few things he did with my mom." He was glum for a moment, before brightening again. "Why? You enjoy it?"

I didn't feel my blush go away. "Yes… I mean, no!... Wait. I mean… you shut up, Sōma!" He laughed at my attempts to deny that his teasing was working tremendously.

We were silent for a few moments, before I heard Sōma let out a breath.

"Erina?"

"Yes?"

"Can we lie down? I'm feeling tired."

"…" Instead of giving him an answer, I dragged him down. The hands that were linked since our confession were still holding strong.

I gave him a light smack on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, confused and a bit annoyed.

"Ruining the mood, you idiot." I looked away with a huff. As charming as he could be, he could also be really dense. "So just shut up and hold me." I demanded.

Sōma chuckled again. "Jeez, so needy…" I felt his mouth near my ear again. "… aren't you, Erina?" I could imagine his smile as I let out another shiver. "It's fine, though. I don't mind hugging my girlfriend. She's just so easy to tease." He licked along my ear, and my breaths were starting to get shaky. He did follow my wishes, though, and wrapped his arms around mine, giving me a hug. I could see our hands linked, and I felt a sense of joy that we could be like this.

As we fell into a steady silence, I took some time to think. This night… I'll never forget it. We shared our first kiss, and now, Sōma and I were dating. But I thought back further, and why this happened. And I still felt awful.

"Sōma?" I meekly called out. He gave a light 'hmm' to let me know that he was listening.

"Do I… Do I deserve to call you my boyfriend?" I felt my body shift, and was looking right into Sōma's golden eyes.

"Of course you do, Erina. What makes you think that you're not?" He asked worriedly. Seeing the fear in his eyes was unsettling, almost as much as his look of defeat.

"It's just… don't you hate me? At all? I've put you through so many awful things." I sniffled. "And you did nothing but smile! You hate me, right?! You want-"

I was silenced by a small kiss on the lips. I tasted some of my tears, but I couldn't ignore the feelings of bliss that I didn't deserve.

"Erina, I want you to get this out of your head. I don't regret ever spending time with you. It was your words that powered me through our first year. What motivated me to help you. You've done nothing but motivate me, and I can't thank you enough." My boyfriend tried to assure me. However, even if my past actions were forgiven…

"But what about today-"

"Don't." He cut me off.

"But-"

"Nope." He smirked.

"Sōma-"

"Stop." He finally put a hand on my head, and my pressing was stopped, making me pout. He chuckled in response to my annoyed face, causing me to get a bit embarrassed.

"I told you so many times already. I chose to do this. I would be willing to do it all over again." His eyes became even more vibrant, and I felt myself losing all my arguments.

"People are more important than cooking to me. You mean so much to me, Erina. More than any amount of professional cooking. So, while it may hurt right now, for both of us… we'll get over it. I want you to be successful. Right now…" He gave me a gentle hug, but this embrace felt so much more intimate and loving than any other embrace. "… That's all I want."

I felt tears spring from my eyes again. But instead of pain and regret, they were tears of joy and comfort. To hear such caring, and loving words from my love… It was so nice to know he would be behind me every step of the way.

"T-thank you, Sōma… thank you so much." I cried.

"Hey, just here to help." He chuckled, and I playfully hit him again.

"Oh, shut up, you idiot." I smiled.

We were in a warm silence once again; I was snuggled into his chest, him rubbing my head and hugging me.

"Um… do you think we should change?" He asked, a bit dumbly. But looking at what we were wearing.

"Oh… yeah, we probably should." I replied, sheepishly. I was wearing my chef uniform, Sōma had his Yukihira's uniform on… we didn't change our clothes since we got back.

"Alright… I'll see you tomorrow then, alright Erina?" I heard my idiot boyfriend say as he was getting ready to leave, releasing his grip on my body and hand. Something about not being with him terrified me… like this would be the last time I see him.

I grabbed his arm.

"Um… Erina? I need to-"

"Sōma…" I called quietly. Gold met violet, as he waited to hear what I had to say.

"Could you… Do you think…"

 _SERIOUSLY?! HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND, JUST ASK!_

"Can we sleep together, just for tonight?" I finally asked.

I expected some sort of answer, like a simple yes or no.

I didn't expect him to blush. Why was he?

"I don't think we're ready for _that_ , Erina." Sōma answered, chuckling a bit nervously.

What the hell did he mean by _that?_

I thought to my mangas. Well, the couple become friends, get together, get married, and have children.

Have children… when Alice was teaching me about romance one Summer while Hisako was with her parents (as much as I didn't want to hear ANYTHING from my cousin), people have children by sleeping together. I always thought they sent those storks to any parent, so to learn about that was mind-blowing. Anyways, sleeping together is a euphemism for…

Oh.

…

Oh!

I felt steam come out of my ears, and my face heat up in record time.

I swear, I will hurt Alice one day.

"N-n-n-n-not… I-I-I didn't… um… uh… I meant that… uh…" My embarrassment was so strong, and I knew my blush wasn't going to go away. Oh no, no, no… Sōma was going to take this the wrong way, he'll think I'm some hormonal teenager, he won't want to sleep together, we'll break up, and…

"I know." He grinned, infuriating me so much that I whacked his head again.

"Well, then why didn't you say anything?!" I shout-whispered at him. He laughed again, clutching the spot where I smacked him. My girlfriend instinct kicked in, and I moved my hands up to his head, thankfully seeing no bleeding. His head is so dense that he could get hit on the head with a pan and he would be fine.

"I was waiting for you to find out." He said as he sighed, relaxing as my hands started to comb through his hair. "You're really cute you know, when you get all embarrassed like that." He let out a cry of discomfort as I tugged on his hair.

"Whoops!" I lied, not trying at all to hide my annoyance. "Well, Sōma. I meant we JUST sleep in the same bed. We're not doing…" I looked at the bed, thinking about what I implied before "… ANY of that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He smiled, giving me a chaste kiss. "If you're fine with that, I won't force you." Sōma looked at us. "Still think we should change into something more comfortable, though."

"Oh! Yeah, you're right… ok, go and change, then come right back, alright?" I asked commandingly, hiding my small bit of anxiety that Sōma wouldn't do so.

"Of course." I yelped, as I quickly felt Sōma nipping at my ear lobe. "Can't disappoint my girlfriend, now can I?"

Before I could start pouncing on his lips, I shrugged Sōma off of me, and started pushing him to the door. "S-s-stop that! Just… just go change!" He laughed as I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and I was already sitting on my bed, nervous yet excited that I would be able to lie beside Sōma, just like we did a few days ago. Only now, we were actually dating.

I chose the nightwear I usually wear: a maroon one-piece that went to my shins in length. This gown holds some fond memories, of when I was welcomed so warmly by the Polar Star residents, after I fled my old home. Really, Polar Star has become my home now.

I heard the doorknob wiggle, and eagerly waited for Sōma to come in. When he did he was wearing…

"I thought I told you to change!" I whispered, a bit annoyed that he was still wearing a Yukihira's uniform.

"I did, I did!" He whispered back. "I usually wear my uniform to sleep, so I just got a new shirt and pants."

Makes sense, I guess.

I sighed. "Well, if you're fine wearing that…" I patted the spot beside me. He walked to my bed, and we lied down, Sōma wrapping his arms around me as my face was in his chest. We both let out sighs of happiness.

"This is nice…"

"Yup."

I never felt so much comfort in my life. Being held lovingly by my boyfriend, hearing his soft breathing, feeling his warming touch, feel his heart beating slowly as we relaxed… it was bliss.

"I'm sorry that we won't be able to do this again." I whispered. It was hard to think that tomorrow night, I wouldn't be in this embrace, because by then… Sōma would be gone.

"Hey…" He said, although much softer than the other times he called for me. It was gentle and comforting. I looked up, staring into those eyes once again.

"I told you, right? This wasn't your fault. I'll think of something, I swear. You trust me, right?" He kissed my forehead, and I let out a giggle.

"Well, the one time I choose not to trust you, all of this happened. For us, I'll trust you this time." We shared a smile. As we laid there, back to our calming silence, another thought came to mind.

"… What are you going to do now? Now that you can't be a chef." I asked meekly. This was new ground, so I wanted to be weary of what I was asking.

I hummed in happiness, as Sōma started putting his hands through my hair. I melted into his touch.

"… I… I don't know, honestly. I never thought I wouldn't have cooking in my life. I was ready to travel the world, gaining knowledge everywhere. Then come back and take over the restaurant from pops. But… I honestly don't know." That's right. Sōma was so determined to be better than Saiba-sama, and eventually own the restaurant. But now that cooking isn't in his life…

He's not the best in anything not related to cooking. He's actually kind of mediocre. He would always get help from our fellow friends, because science and math are still rather important. But now, he would have to find something else, something so far from his dream. I honestly can't see Sōma as anything but a chef.

What could he do now?

"Hey, stop crying…" He wiped the flowing tears away. It was hard to think how bad this situation would be for my boyfriend.

"But… I want you to become a chef. I hate how I took that chance away from you." I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "I can't stand that all of your skill can never be used. You have so much potential… but you can't realize it anymore." I explained, staring right into his eyes. Our silence was broken with a sigh.

"The great Erina Nakiri is complimenting such a low-class citizen? Unbelievable." He mocked, which made me pout.

"Sōma, I'm being serious." I stated. I didn't want to hear him joking around. Not when we were discussing something so important.

"Yeah, I know…" He shifted so his back was on the bed, and he was staring up at the ceiling. I adjusted accordingly, putting my head right on his chest. His heart was still beating so calmly… it was so soothing.

"I'll think of something, I guess. I mean, I need to graduate first." We shared a laugh at that. It was crazy to think that it's been only a month since school started.

"Well, whatever you become, I know you'll be damn good at it." I assured him, and he turned my head, giving me a kiss on the lips, which quickly progressed into an impromptu make-out session. It didn't last long though, because we had to sleep at some point.

I fell back onto his chest, savouring the calming warmth of my boyfriend's body. As I prepared to go to sleep, I enjoyed the sounds of us breathing, feeling his chest move with each breath, the blazing touches of his hands touching my body. And as my eyes started to close…

"I love you, Erina." I heard him say, and my eyes shot open.

Have we…

Oh no! I haven't told Sōma that I love him! He knows right? He just wants to hear it from me. Yeah, that's it! I just have to tell him.

In an instant, I gave him a peck on the lips, and retreated back to his chest, surprising him.

 _Ok, good start, now just say it._

"… I love you too." I whispered.

 _I hope he knows how much I-_

"Wait, what did you say?"

 _Damn it! I wasn't loud_ _enough. Don't worry, Erina. You can do this._ I psyched myself up.

"I-I love you too, Sōma."

 _God, this is so embarrassing… but I said it louder this time. Surely-_

"Sorry, still didn't catch that."

 _Seriously?! I wasn't that quiet!_ I turned my head, getting ready to say it clearly, right to his face. I wanted to make sure that he heard it this time.

"I-" didn't get to say any more, as instantly, he caught my lips in another kiss, quickly sticking his tongue into my mouth. The surprise I felt was nothing compared to the pleasure I was getting, so I melted into him, moaning as we made out for who knows how long. Even though we've shared so many kisses tonight, each session brought the same feelings of joy and pleasure.

After we parted, again because we had to catch our breath, Sōma grinned. "I heard you the first time. I was just waiting to kiss you." He cheekily explained, making me blush. A kiss on the nose didn't help much.

"O-ok. I love you. G-goodnight." I stammered out.

"Goodnight."

As my eyes finally started to close, and as the shadows of sleep crept up on me, I had one last thought.

After all the drama, all of the tears, the feelings of pain… I found the place I want to call home.

In Sōma's arms, falling asleep beside him.

* * *

I woke up, and noticed my new girlfriend sleeping peacefully, her head on my chest.

I chuckled quietly, as to not wake her up. I felt that today, there was a possibility that this would happen, especially when we went out on that picnic a few nights ago. But it was still great, all the same.

Maybe this was bound to happen eventually. My feelings of wanting to impress her, changed to wanting to protect her, to wanting to make her happy…

And finally, my motivation now is to protect my girlfriend from everything I can, so I can see that smile on her face.

Acting as gently as I could, I removed her head from my chest, laying her on the bed, and I crawled around the frame, trying to find the ground. After finally landing on the wooden floor, I went to my room, grabbing my phone.

4:45 AM.

Perfect.

I went and called the first person I wanted to know about this.

"Yo, Hisako."

..!...!

"Jeez, quiet down a bit, would ya? Erina's at Polaris."

…

"Yes, she's ok. Now, I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone!

Finally… the scene all of this led up to. Their confession.

I went through multiple rewrites, trying to get the feeling right.

And I think this is it. It might have overused some words, and other stuff.

But I think simplicity is good. Repetition isn't, and if it is, please tell me. But simpler words get the point across without frustrating your reader.

Not too much more to say (which is good, considering this chapter is about 9k words), so leave a review! I really would like some critiques for this chapter, as this is the most important scene in this story.

Also, I finally gave my fellow Sorina shippers their scene! And if it seems a bit too over the top, I have something in the works, which is the pair's first time, which is an alt timeline of this scene. That will come eventually, because I want to write it as a more emotional lemon.

1 more chapter, an epilogue, and this story will be done! This timeline is something I really want to visit again and again in the future. I actually really liked writing these versions of Soma and Erina. So whenever I come back after the epilogue, expect stories following this time!

That aside…

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

Night Changes Ch 7: I Care About You - Uploaded 11.12.2017

(Guest Reviews of Last Chapter:

Guest: It feels nice that people can feel stuff that I write. Happy to know you were surprised by the result, and I hope that this satisfied you!

Luesifur: Dw, I am also a big fan of angst as well. :)

Yeah, I really like writing Erina in first person, and writing in Erina's pov in general. I feel like Soma is very difficult to write rationales and stuff, because his motivations can spell spoilers and can be so complex. I hope this chapter was good for you!

Guest (again): I think I replied to you before, as your review looks similar to another one, the one right below you, actually.)


	10. I'll See You Soon

I started to wake up, feeling my eyes flutter open. As they did, I shut them again quickly.

"… Too bright…" I mumbled out. I turned my body, making sure I faced away from the light.

"Sōma…?" I tossed my arm over, expecting it to hit the firm body of my boyfriend. I didn't expect my arm to hit the mattress. As soon as I didn't feel his warmth, my eyes shot open.

"Sōma?" I called out, wide awake at this point. I sat up, pointlessly looking around the room for my redhead, as if he was just hiding somewhere in my room.

I felt my body tense with worry. Did he leave already? He couldn't have, right? He still had to say goodbye to everyone…

He still had to say goodbye to me.

But was he lying? Did he already say goodbye to everyone else, leaving me alone?

Was he saying that he didn't mean what he said yesterday?

Before I could fall further into self doubt, the door opened, revealing those golden eyes that could never fail to entrance me. I felt myself already losing my worries in his eyes.

"Morning, Erina." He said softly, aware that I just woke up. He had a small smile on his face, and I couldn't deny that he looked absolutely beautiful.

"Morning." I said back, getting out of bed with a similar smile. I walked over to him, and gave him a small peck on the lips. As I wrapped my arms around him, I sighed as he reciprocated, wrapping ourselves in a small hug. My head was tilted, snuggled into his chest.

"… I don't want you to leave." I whispered, and I imagined a sad smile forming on his face.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I leaned in, as Sōma moved a hand from my back to my head. "But I don't think staying here while I can't do anything will help much." He teased.

"Yeah… I just…"

"Stop." I was cut off, my boyfriend continuing his actions.

"You don't even know what I was going to say…" I pouted, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I do. You were going to try and blame yourself, even though I told you not to. So, I'm stopping you before you can say anything." He explained, smirking. I felt my face flush, knowing he was right.

"… So?" He laughed, and soon after, I joined in.

"The reason I was going to say that was because I would just love to stay like this." I spoke as we stopped our fit. He hummed in agreeance.

We were standing in my room, nothing heard but the sound of our breaths, and the occasional chirp from the birds outside. We were swaying back and forth, and my mind went to all of those… in all honesty, stupid dances I had to attend. Boy after boy would take my hand, and we would be on the dancefloor, some slow music playing in the background, as the plebeian would start to rattle off accomplishment after accomplishment about himself, as we dully moved back and forth.

All of those times, I could only imagine wanting to do anything else, just to get away from those idiots. To think they could wow someone of my status was laughable, but I had to keep a straight face, lest I ruin a relationship between the Nakiris and the brat's stupid family. I never enjoyed myself in those moments.

But right now… I was doing something so similar, and in a setting that wasn't even half as classy.

Even so, the feelings I had were something magical. I classify those idiots as simply "business partners". Try as they might, they could never impress me. But as I stayed in Sōma's arms, swaying back and forth, no words being spoken between us…

It felt so intimate. Really, the reason I was so bored with those "business partners" was because no matter what, no matter their high-class background and "worthy" accomplishments, they could never compare to my redhead. Sōma is one of the only people that I can say has done some "worthy" accomplishments. No one I could think of can give so many hope, give so many people energy.

No one I know could go through the same struggles as the diner boy I held in my arms.

…

No.

At that moment, I decided to stop.

I would stop referring to my boyfriend as some "diner chef". Something I regret to this day is that I ever thought of him as some "simple diner boy". It was that mentality that ultimately led to the end of his career. And I knew, that he was so much more than that title said. He could never be that kid from the diner I criticized when we first met.

He was my hero, my saviour, my one true love.

He was my Sōma.

Huh.

 _My Sōma._

It was odd to think about. Using that term would mean that I was possessive of Sōma; that I would get jealous of anyone getting in the way. But was I really like that?

Thinking back on it, I guess some signs were there. When he had that match with Tsukasa-senpai, for example. When I had to declare the former first seat as the victor, there was this feeling of dread in the back of my mind; I was going to lose Sōma forever, and he would be shaped into another member of Azami's army of sheep.

Luckily, that didn't happen. And because of that, he saved me, and our friendship started.

During our Regiment de Cuisine. When I saw him battling Tsukasa-senpai once again, exhaustion written on his face, after going through 4 matches prior… I was terrified. Not only at the thought of us losing, undoing everything Sōma tried so hard to achieve, but also the thought of something horrible happening to Sōma.

But when the judges decided…

I was amazed and elated. Sōma won. He beat Central, and saved my life, and Tōtsuki. But when he went to shake our senpai's hand… and he collapsed… my fears almost came to light. Even if the doctor said that he would be fine, I couldn't shake the terrifying feeling that Sōma would die, after doing so much for myself and everyone else. I made sure to stay by his side, to make sure nothing would happen to him. To make sure that he would become a second year, beside me.

And as petty as it was, I now saw why I was so nosy about Sōma and Hisako's relationship. I was jealous. I was angry that they were becoming so close, even though we were closer already. I wanted Sōma to myself.

I couldn't stand to lose him. Not to Azami, not to expulsion, not to my closest friend… not even the grim reaper. I didn't want to lose him to anything.

As we stayed in our spot, keeping our embrace, a thought popped into my head.

"Sōma?" His hands stopped moving for a second, acknowledging me calling his name.

"How… how did everyone else react to… to your forfeit?" I asked meekly. I was terrified at how everyone would treat me because of all of this. So I wanted to at least know how everyone felt.

"…" A bout of silence worried me.

"Sōma?"

"Let's sit." He moved me back, looking into my violet eyes. "Ok?"

I nervously nodded, fearing the outcome even more. As we sat back on my bed, shoulder to shoulder, he wrapped an arm around my waist, and grabbed my hand, drawing circles into the skin. The actions calmed me down in an otherwise tense environment.

My boyfriend let out a sigh, preparing to tell this story.

"Well…"

* * *

 _Flashback, Sōma POV_

* * *

 _I lost huh? Well… I guess Erina got her wish. I'll finally be gone from Tōtsuki._

 _That thought hurt a lot more than it usually did. And I doubt she even feels that way anymore. But right now it doesn't matter. I have one final failsafe._

 _I just have to get back to Polar Star._

 _"Lady Nakiri has left, relishing in her victory!"_

 _I let out a dry laugh. I highly doubt that. I saw the look in her eyes, as she realized that she won, and realized what that meant. I felt that weak handshake._

 _She was devastated. I know how she's feeling. She thinks that she betrayed me, that this was her fault. I couldn't let those horrible thoughts plague her mind._

 _Her beautiful mind._

 _She's been through enough already. I have to get home quick, so I can tell her that she's wrong, that this wasn't her fault._

 _I had to comfort her._

 _"Our second seat has give me permission to reveal his forfeit to all of you beautiful people!" I could hear the cheers come from the crowd, and thought to myself. It was weird, being so welcomed by Tōtsuki, when 2 years ago, they hated me. Guess all of those doubters flunked out or something. Honestly, good riddance, they were too focused on hating to cook well._

 _I saw gramps give Urara the envelope revealing my fate, as promptly dropped her mic as she read the contents. The feedback screeched through the arena, and people were talking after it died down._

 _'What could it be?'_

 _'Did Lady Erina force Yukihira to do something embarrassing?'_

 _I laughed inwardly. No, this was nothing embarrassing, and she certainly didn't force me to do this. I wanted to do this._

 _I looked to the announcer, and she had a look of shock and doubt evident in her eyes. I nodded, signifying that this was real._

 _"S-starting tomorrow…" she announced shakily. The murmurs continued, as they heard Tōtsuki's normally charismatic and confident emcee sound worried for the first time._

 _As she was trying to get the words out, I thought of something._

 _I might have been the last expected person to enter Tōtsuki, I know that. Despite pop's legendary status, I wasn't much in comparison, being born in a background that wasn't as high class._

 _Even so, there were so many people who looked up to me, even before I was announced as Asura's son. Some people would come up to me, and say that I inspired them to do their best, that if I could be so successful, they could be too. It was nice, being an inspiration to so many._

 _Shame it had to end like this._

 _"Sma Yukihira… will quit being a chef forever." The murmurs stopped. Actually, everything went dead silent._

 _"H-he swore to never stand in a professional kitchen ever again. He will drop out of Tōtsuki, effective immediately. When he does leave, he will never wear his diner uniform or anything cooking-related…" As she said those words, there was something unsaid, that was left in the air, resonating through everyone's mind._

 ** _'He will be nothing but a commoner.'_**

 _The murmurs started quickly once again._

 _'We just saw the end of Yukihira-kun's career?'_

 _'W-what will happen to the elite ten?'_

 _I looked to the VIP room. I could see the shock and anger written on everyone's face except for Hisako and Alice. I focused my eyes on my 2 accomplices. Even with the pain I felt that came with losing my career, I still kept my eyes sharp, and they both nodded. They turned around, talking to the rest of the group. I walked from the arena, heading to the elite ten meeting room._

 _I need to finish this meeting quick._

 _I have to get home._

* * *

 _1 hour later, Elite Ten meeting room_

* * *

 _I was sitting in Erina's usual spot, feeling everyone's confused stares go through me. A sudden slam on the table brought me back to my senses, looking into the turquoise eyes of the ninth seat._

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YUKIHIRA-KUN?!"_

 _Nikumi was scolding me, in a way similar to when I risked my career against Mimasaka. It was a lot harsher, likely due to the fact that it actually did happen. I stayed silent, letting the blonde speak her mind._

 _"WE TALKED ABOUT THIS 2 YEARS AGO! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR AS A CHEF AND YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY?!" I didn't say anything. I didn't want to risk revealing everything that led to this. For Erina's sake, I wouldn't do that to her._

 _"DOES COOKING HAVE ANY VALUE AT ALL TO YOU?! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THE BONDS YOU FORMED BECAUSE YOU CAME TO TŌTUSKI?! DO YOU?!" Well, of course I care. Cooking… was my life. And the friends I made are the closest friends I have anywhere._

 _But._

 _Like I told Erina, the only thing I value more that cooking is my friends. And one of my closest friends is unhappy. As long as I can get her to smile again, then it'll all be worth it. As long as I could make her smile, I would gladly give up cooking._

 _There are only 2 people who I would do that for: Tadokoro and Erina. My "little sister" and my best friend._

 _…_

 _Oh, who am I kidding?_

 _I can't lie to myself anymore._

 _I care too much about Erina to call her just my best friend. I could call Tadokoro my best friend, but Erina was more than that._

 _I love her._

 _Her hardworking nature, her sharp tongue, her tendency to get embarrassed easily._

 _That beautiful smile._

 _Everything about her._

 _I have to protect that. I have to protect her._

 _The silence I left hanging while I had my epiphany didn't please Nikumi, as her hand started to shake with anger. She turned away from me, going to the exit. "Fine then! You just want to give up like that, go ahead! … Obviously, you don't give a damn about any of us."_

 _The ninth seat stormed out of the room, leaving me getting questioning stares from everyone else, from the elites to the polar stars._

 _This feels very awkward. Other than Hisako and Alice, no one saw this coming. Well, before I go and comfort Erina, I have to clear up as much as possible._

 _"So, anyone else want to yell at me?" I asked the room. They were still silent. I let out a sigh._

 _This isn't going to be easy, is it?_

 _"Ok, I know you guys think I did something really stupid." I was met with nods from everyone, bar Hisako and Alice. Well, everyone agrees on something, I guess._

 _"But since this is the last day I'll be here, we might as well clear up everything, right?" I smiled. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Erina's cousin and secretary were deadpanning._

 _But why?_

 _"Well for one," Takumi spoke up. "You did this for something, right? I know you wouldn't give up your career for something small." Well, he was right._

 _"Yeah… Well, I felt that something was off about Nakiri. Yada, yada, yada, I challenged her, you guys know the rest." Yup! Seems about right. Now, to leave and-_

 _"You're dodging the question." Everyone's questioning stares were directed at the third seat. Damn it. Someone noticed. Makes sense that Hayama noticed, though. He seems like Alice, although not as chatty about his observations._

 _I chuckled. "You pick up on stuff with more that just that nose, don't you Hayama?" He stayed quiet, sniffing that cinnamon stick he kept with him all the time._

 _"Well, what I was talking about with Nakiri… I had a feeling that this wasn't just some small thing, because she had a big shift in mood when we got back from break."_

 _"Yeah…" Yuki chimed in. "At the party we celebrated at the beginning of the year, Erina-cchi was a lot more distant, like she was distracted by something."_

 _"And it didn't look like she paid any attention in our classes." Ryōko added. "I know that Erina-chan keeps an intense focus during classes, but she seemed to be totally out of it." As my Polar Star friends were trying to figure out more clues linking Erina's behaviour change, they realized something that I said, their eyes widening._

 _"Hold on a second, Sōma-kun… You challenged Erina-cchi?" Yuki asked, stunned._

 _"Well… yeah." I rubbed my head. "You guys know how stubborn she could be. I had to at least try and help her before it got any worse."_

 _The girls thought to themselves, humming in contemplation. Close to them two, I saw Tadokoro, and she was distraught._

 _Man… if there was anything I regret by going all in, it was making her sad. I know I mean a lot to her, and this would be devastating. When I said she was like my little sister, I meant it. She would always support me, and try anything I made (well, most of the time). Before I leave, I have to make sure to comfort her as well. While I couldn't see her in the same way I see Erina, I still felt the need to see her smiling as well._

 _She jumped a bit when our eyes met, and she was hesitant to talk. "S-Sōma-kun… w-what are y-you going to do now?" She asked, and it left me in a tight spot._

 _What could I do without cooking?_

 _"… I don't know. I honestly can't tell you guys what I plan to do now." Even if this was my fault for setting this up, I still felt lost. I wanted to win, just to say to Erina that I was more than my background. I don't even know why that came up._

 _…_

 _Did she not see that I was skilled enough?_

 _"But I did what I wanted to do. Erina's been opening back up these past few weeks, right?" Nods came from the girls, which made me smile. "That's all I wanted. I wasn't going to stand by and watch as one of my friends closed herself off from the world she prospers in." I stood up, getting ready to head out and comfort my crush. "Don't be too hard on her, ok? None of this was her fault, and trust me, I don't think she's taking this well either." I looked at the time._

 _7:30 PM._

 _"Well, it's getting late. I have to pack, so ask Arato or Nakiri if you have anymore questions!" I walked out the door, and left the office, getting to my scooter._

 _I need to check on Erina._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"And yeah. After that, I pretty much came to Polar Star, and went to your room." He finished, winded after his long story.

I didn't interrupt, respecting that he didn't interrupt me last night. But as I listened, I felt bad about how everyone felt.

From my knowledge of mangas, Mito-san had a crush on my boyfriend. Very much so.

And Tadokoro-san… I felt so bad for her. I know Sōma would tell me till the day I die that it wasn't my fault, but it was still saddening that her best friend would no longer be with her, and the feeling that it was my fault still lingered, although much further back in my mind, thanks to Sōma's kind words.

"I… I see." I said after a bout of silence.

I felt Sōma's hand on my shoulder, and warmed up at the feeling. "Trust me, Erina. They won't be mad at you. Alright?" He smiled, that warm smile that brought that raw feeling of bliss.

"O-ok." I nodded. Another thought came into my head.

"Um… do you know how we'll still see each other?" I whispered out. He chuckled.

"Yup. I talked with gramps and Hisako." He turned me, as we looked right into our eyes.

"Erina, I limited the number of tastings you can do to 2 a week, and only go to 1 party a month." He grinned.

 _…_

"WHAT?!" I yelled, making him jump.

"Why are you deciding to control so much of my life, huh?! I told you that I still want to taste! DID THAT TELL YOU ANYTHING?!" I ranted. I know he's my boyfriend and all, but to do something like this… it was ridiculous!

"Now hold on, hold on." He lightly shook my shoulder, calming me down.

"I didn't say I'm stopping you. I just wanted to limit it a bit." He explained.

"But why?" I asked. "I'm happy to taste food. It excites me that I can crush the hopes and dreams of people with one taste of their cooking." I said timidly, looking down at my hands.

"Jeez, you sure are weird, Erina…" I looked at him again, a challenging smile on my face.

"What was that, Sōma?"

He waved his hand. "Oh, not much… well anyways…"

He ignored me! I want to be mad at you Sōma, damn it!

"… You told me you were getting too stressed out and tired from the constant work, right?" I nodded.

He smiled again. "So, I'm still letting you do what you love… just not as much. I don't want to hear that you burned out again. After all," He smirked. "I won't be here this time."

Well, when he said it like that, it made sense. I still get to taste, more time gets opened up for me to test dishes, and I wouldn't have to worry about doubting my passion for cooking. It was a great plan.

 _…_

Well, now that I think about it, my reaction made me sound like a total bitch, didn't it?

I felt the blush coming to my cheeks, embarrassed beyond belief.

I'm so stupid. My boyfriend is doing all he can to help, and all I can do is yell at him. Good job me.

"I'm sorry Sōma…" I shuffled back to his side. "I just haven't had anyone do this much to help me…" I wrapped him in a hug, hoping that it could show how sorry I was. "Thank you."

"Ah, it's nothing." He patted my head. "Anything for my girlfriend."

I felt my arms let go of him, and a tingling sensation as his mouth neared my ear.

"Besides… it leaves enough time, so we can see each other much…" he leaned in, nibbling at my ear lobe.

"More…" A lick made my body shiver in delight.

"Often." He whispered huskily into my ear. I soon melted into him, as he captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

Such a charmer.

We made out for a few minutes, enjoying each other's taste, before breaking away for air.

"For stuff like that… I have to… thank you, Sōma. For giving me more free time." I spoke, trying to catch my breath.

He grinned, similar to the grin he gave me last night that made my knees weaken. "No problem. Now…" He got up, offering me a hand. "I have to say goodbye to everyone. Care to join me?"

Those words sobered me instantly.

Oh, right.

Sōma has to lave Tōtsuki.

The thought still saddened me deeply. Sōma gave up his career to help me.

Even so…

I felt a bit better, knowing that I created a near unbreakable bond with the school's former second seat.

I love him.

And he loves me.

I took his hand, getting up from my bed. "O-of course. I would love to join you."

* * *

We were walking a steady pace, heading towards the front door. As we neared the stairs, Sōma lifted his suitcase off the ground one-handedly. As for the other hand…

"Sōma! Let go!"

He was giving me a one-armed hug. While the warmth coming from his body was very comforting, I wanted to get out of his grasp, because it would be embarrassing for us to be seen like this.

"Nope. No can do." He teased, as we started walking down the last set of stairs.

"Come on! You should use both hands to lift your briefcase!" I scolded. I didn't want him to get hurt, but I still didn't want to be seen like this. Not because I would be ashamed to be with him, because that just isn't true. It's mainly because this should be done in private, not in front of everyone!

"Why? I can hold it just fine." He lifted the case up and down. I started blushing again, as he put a hand on my head.

"I just want to hold my girlfriend. Is that so bad?" He whispered into my ear, and my struggles stopped immediately.

"You're really unfair, Sōma." I pouted, making my boyfriend laugh, as we continued to approach the front door. "I don't understand how you do that."

He grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I just have that effect on you. Don't tell me you didn't like it though."

I rubbed my arm, my blush holding strong. "Well… I guess so." My eyes widened at what I was saying. "Wait, what am I… shut up Sōma!" I yelled, my blush only getting deeper.

After he finished laughing at my embarrassed state, we stopped in front of the doors leading to the outside of Tōtsuki.

I looked to my redhead, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you ready?" I asked, looking up at Sōma. He gave a simple nod, and a peck on my forehead. Soon after, we opened the doors.

The rush of the morning air blew past us, and I let out a shiver. I broke from Sōma's hold, and ignoring the cold feeling, walked over to Alice and Hisako. And I stood there, watching everything unfold.

Sōma went to the Polar Stars, thanking them for everything they did for him. The guys gave their best wishes to him, and Yuki and Ryōko were tearing up a bit. But what really hurt to watch was seeing Sōma and Megumi say goodbye. The blue-haired girl was sobbing, and Sōma was trying his best to comfort her, similar to how he did the same for me.

It hurt to watch because deep down, I knew that this was partly my fault.

I didn't feel anything but sympathy as I saw them hug. Seeing Megumi bawl, holding onto Sōma, shaking her head…

"Erina-sama? Are you ok?" Hisako asked, as she pulled out a tissue. I quietly thanked her, and grabbed the tissue, wiping the tears forming in my eyes. I didn't hear Alice say anything, thankfully. She probably didn't want to say anything that could make me feel even worse than I already did.

After Sōma and Megumi released their hold on one another, Sōma said his thanks to the rest of the Elites. I noticed Mito-san wasn't here, probably too angry and sad to see Sōma leave. It saddened me a bit, but she was acting very selfishly. She could have given Sōma a proper send-off, at least.

Eventually, he made his way to the girls who were the most involved with all of this. He started with Hisako and Alice, and I was close enough to hear their conversation.

"So, I guess this is it, huh?" I saw them pout, and Alice whacked Sōma on the head.

"This is your fault, Sōma-kun!" Alice chided, and I raised my eyebrow at my cousin calling my boyfriend by his first name.

…

Ugh, seriously. Alice already has a boyfriend! Stop feeling so jealous, me!

Her pout turned into a smirk. "Although, you did get something out of all of this, didn't you?" She teased, making Sōma blush.

"M-maybe." He coughed out.

"Now Sōma-kun, while I approve of your relationship with Erina-sama, I don't want to hear that anything inappropriate happened between you two, alright?" I saw his blush darken a bit, and I felt some heat rising to my cheeks. Even if my friend was more versed in romantic stuff, I still understood what she meant.

"Y-yeah… N-no problem at all." He stammered out, making Alice laugh and Hisako chuckle.

"Good." My pink-haired friend surprised Sōma and I when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Sōma-kun… I'm so glad you were able to help Erina-sama, and all of us. What you did was very noble… and I'll be forever in your debt." She said, tearing up a bit. I was awestruck. I guess my reluctance to say anything to her was deeply affecting her.

My boyfriend let out a chuckle. "Hey, don't worry about it. I just need you to promise me one thing." He then whispered something into Hisako's ear, and after he finished, she nodded eagerly.

"O-ok! I promise."

"Good." They released their hold, only for Alice to stand in front of him. "Alright, Sōma-kun. I'm very thankful that you helped Erina. And I totally saw you guys getting together eventually. But if you hurt her, I swear, I will make your life a living hell." She pouted. Sōma just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. She's the best thing to come into my life; I'll never break her heart." I felt a smile show up on my cheeks, as they shared a grin.

"I know. Just wanted to warn you." She then also embraced my boyfriend. "Thank you so much for doing this." Her grip tightened. "I'll make sure Erina doesn't do anything stupid." They laughed, as I pouted at Alice's comment.

As they broke their hold, I saw Sōma look to me. It was finally my turn. He gave me that smile, the smile I loved to see on him. I was going to miss seeing that smile everyday. I was going to miss our late-night cooking sessions. I was going to miss our playful banter.

…

I was going to miss _him_.

"Sōma!" I ran the short distance between us, right into his already outstretched arms. I could only cry and savour the warmth he gave as he returned my embrace, moving one hand to my head, stroking it affectionately.

Sure, as soon as I was declared the winner, I knew that this would happen. I know Sōma keeps telling me that it wasn't my fault. I know that everything that happened resulted in us becoming lovers.

But it didn't stop the regret I had.

Everything that led up to this, the good and bad… was my fault. And in this moment, as I shared Sōma's loving embrace, I regretted everything. I regretted not saying anything and closing myself off. I regret those stupid words I told him that convinced him to risk his career. So many things, and even if they brought us together…

I regret all of it.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry." I whispered out. I didn't care how I looked in front of everyone. This was Sōma: my saviour, my hero, my best friend. My one true love. At that moment, I only cared about my Sōma.

"It's ok…" We held each other for a bit longer, as I drenched his shirt with my tears.

"Besides," he whispered. "This isn't the end."

I was confused. I looked to him, the emotion evident in my face.

"But… this is the end of us seeing each other everyday… the end of-"

"That's fine. But I told you, it'll be ok." He smiled. "'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' That's a thing, right?" He asked, and I softy giggled through my tears.

"Yeah… I guess." He kept that radiant smile.

"See? This isn't goodbye. This is just an 'I'll see you soon'. Ok?" I nodded, and we parted, my left hand intertwining with his right.

"Well, it's been fun you guys… but I got to go." He declared to our group of friends. "I don't want to hear that anyone else had to leave, so fight on! I'll try and drop by from time to time."

We walked over to the car waiting to carry him away, listening to the well wishes and goodbyes directed at him.

As we got to the car, he gave me a peck on the lips. "Now, don't overwork yourself again. I know I set up those things to make sure that that wouldn't happen, but I don't want to hear anything bad from Hisako or Alice, ok?"

I nodded shyly. "Ok. T-thank you again, Sōma. I'll never be able to pay you back."

"Oh, it's nothing!" We shared a laugh. As we calmed, I kissed him back.

"Be sure to call when you get home, ok? I want to know that you got back safely." I whispered.

"I will. I want to hear your voice as soon as I get back." He teased, and I could only blush, hitting his shoulder lightly.

"I-idiot… stop saying things like that." I muttered, and he grinned.

"Like you'll get old of it." He countered, and I could only shake my head, a small smile etched onto my face.

"… Sōma?" His head looked to me. "… I'm sorry."

He rubbed my head again, as I moved into it. "Don't be. I'm just so happy to see you smiling. Be sure to smile for everyone, ok?" I nodded.

"Alright, I have to go." He kissed me again. "We'll talk soon, ok?"

"Ok. I love you Sōma."

"I love you too, Erina."

And then he went into the car. He waved as it started to drive off.

I could only watch as Sōma finally left. That was it. Tōtsuki's bright flame was extinguished. I let reality sink in, as I fell on my knees, crying softly. Seeing Sōma leave Tōtsuki, a place where he's shared so many memories with so many people, a place that he changed for the better was crushing. And I felt worse because I allowed this to happen.

Even so, I forced myself not to think like that. I wanted to make sure Sōma's efforts to make me smile were not wasted.

I saw Ryōko, Yuki and Megumi near me, and instead of the faces of anger I expected, I got looks of sympathy.

"I… I'm sorry everyone." I spoke through my tears. "This is all my fault."

"It's not all your fault, Erina-cchi." Yuki spoke up. "Yukihira-kun was also wrong."

"That's right, Erina-chan. Sōma-kun acted impulsively when he made that challenge to you." Ryōko added, with a comforting smile. "However, these last few days should have taught you something."

I looked at her, confused. "Taught me something? W-what could it have taught me?"

"We only heard about what was wrong with you from Sōma-kun, just now. We all care about you, Erina-chan. You don't have to hide your feelings. We're here for you." The purple-haired girl said to me.

"Yeah! We've got your back Erina-cchi! You can talk to any of us!" the bubbly orange-haired girl added.

"T-thank you everyone… I don't deserve your kindness." Everyone was so understanding after everything I did… it was really nice to hear.

"Nonsense! You're our friend, Erina-cchi!"

"We all make mistakes, Erina-chan." The girls gave me a smile. I felt better that I wasn't going to be yelled at. While I did mess up, I felt a lot happier and comfortable that I was forgiven so easily.

Through our discussion, however, someone was silent.

"T-Tadokoro-san…" I called out to the blue-haired girl, who head shot up to look at me. I could see her tear-stricken eyes, and I felt a pang of guilt once again.

"I-I'm s-so, so sorry, Tadokoro-san…" I sniffled.

I didn't know what to expect. Sure, Megumi was a very shy and timid girl, but it didn't mean she couldn't do something out of anger or sadness. She could have ran, yelled or even hit me… but I was ready for it. I was prepared to accept whatever came my way.

When I felt my body being hugged, I hesitantly opened my eyes, only to see Megumi wrapping me in a hug.

"I-I'm sorry, Nakiri-san."

Huh?

What for?

"Tadokoro-san?"

"Sōma-kun told me that he challenged you so you could de-stress. I'm so sorry that I didn't notice. I could have helped you, if I was only more attentive." She said between sniffles.

I was shocked. I didn't expect to hear apologies. It's not like I deserved it.

"N-no, it's not your fault. But… you're not angry?" I asked, very confused. She shook her head.

"No… well, maybe just a little. But I mainly feel bad that only Sōma-kun tried to help you." She said, like she was hurt that she didn't try her best to help a friend.

"I'm sorry I put everyone through this. This is just one big mess…" I said wistfully. Megumi tightened her hold.

"Nakiri-san…" she said, as I looked to her. "Just promise me one thing."

I nodded eagerly. I wanted to try and make things better. I was willing to do anything to atone for what I've done.

"Just please… don't do this again. I… I already lost Sōma-kun… I don't want to lose you too." She whispered.

I felt my heart clench.

"We're that close?"

She nodded, making me relax a bit.

"O-of course! I really respect you, Nakiri-san. And you make Sōma-kun so happy." She smiled.

"T-thank you, Tadokoro-san." I bowed to her, but she shook her head.

"N-no need for that, Nakiri-san! J-just… you can call me Megumi if you want."

"O-only if you call me Erina… Megumi." She nodded happily.

"Let's get through this year, Erina-chan. For Sōma-kun."

In this moment, I made a promise to be more open with myself, so something like this could never happen again.

"For Sōma."

* * *

After going back inside the dorm, I was back in my room, eagerly waiting for Sōma to call. We've only been gone for just a few minutes at this point, but I already miss him so much.

God, I sound like a lovestruck teenager. If this is how that feels, then I couldn't be any happier.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!" I called, and as the door opened, I saw the pink hair of my friend.

"Hisako?"

"Hello Erina-sa-… Erina."

"Hisako? Is something the matter?" I asked. This was the first time… I think ever, that I haven't heard my friend use a suffix to call for me.

"N-no. W-why do you think that Erina-s-… Erina?"

Again, she didn't say it. I could tell that her reflex was calling to her, begging that she call me as her master.

There was only one reason this change could have happened.

"Hisako… what did Sōma tell you?"

Her face started to go red, and she was looking down.

"U-um…"

* * *

 _Flashback, Hisako POV_

* * *

 _"… and I'll be forever in your debt." I said, tearing up a bit. I was so happy to see Erina-sama looking so happy. And it's all because of the man I was hugging, who gave up so much just to see her smile._

 _He chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing! Just promise me one thing." He leaned in closer, cupping a hand over my ear as he started to talk in a quieter tone._

 _"As long as you guys have known each other, Erina hated the dynamic between you and her. Even though you are her best friend, she wants more than the "master-servant" dynamic. I remember telling you that you should stand beside her. But if there's one thing I want… please, treat Erina like your friend. She doesn't want a servant as her best friend… She wants a best friend."_

 _My eyes were gradually widening as I heard this. I didn't know she felt that way about it. God, I'm a horrible friend. But if there's one thing I can do, it's to try and treat my best friend as an actual friend. Not just to fix my relationship with Erina-s… Erina. This was also for Sōma._

 _I nodded eagerly. "O-ok! I promise."_

 _"Good."_

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

I had a joyous smile on my face, small tears prickling my eyes, as I heard Hisako's story. Once again, Sōma went out of his way to help not just me, but my long-time friend.

I walked slowly to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hisako…" I whispered.

"Y-yes, Erina?"

"Tell Sōma that he's an idiot the next time you see him…" I tightened my embrace, feeling even better when I felt my friend's arms wrapping around me.

"… And thank him. You don't know how much I've been waiting to hear that from you." I smiled, and simply let the responding 'thank you' hang in the air, as I relished in our renewed and repaired friendship.

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone!

School is winding down (for the semester, joy), so I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys.

Honestly, I don't know how to feel about this chapter. Don't know why I'm feeling some doubt, but it's not as strong to me as the last chapter or the chapter before it. But it did hit on all the points I wanted to for this part, so I hope you enjoy it!

Speaking of, please leave a review! I would really love to see what you guys thought of this. Anything at all, drop a review, and I'll be glad to respond!

Also, about that last part I put in last AN, about this being the last chapter…

Yeah, no.

There's one more time I want to hit on before the epilogue.

In other words…

One more chapter is incoming! It might be obvious as to what time I want to hit on, but if you don't know…

Well, you'll see. ;)

But yeah! One more chapter, epilogue, done! (I say for the second time in this story :p)

Not much more to say, so…

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

Night Changes Ch 8: I'll See You Soon - Uploaded 11.27.2017

(Guest Review:

Jules: Hello again!

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I appreciate the kind words.

While yes, Soma can't cook professionally anymore, he can still cook at home. Hopefully a future story will be the daily lives of the two after marriage (because there's no way in hell that they won't get married in this universe I created), which will have Soma cooking food for his beautiful wife!

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, although I'm not too sure how it came out. And to expand on your last point... I'll think of something. :))


	11. I Promise You

"… The 92nd generation Valedictorian, and Elite Ten first seat, Erina Nakiri."

Applause came from the crowd, as I went up to the podium, speech ready to go.

…

We finally did it. It was a long, grueling final year…

But we did it.

Our generation has the largest number of graduates that have ever come from Tōtsuki.

The Polar Stars: Ryōko, Yūki, Marui, Shun, Daigo and Shōji.

The Elites: myself, Hayama, Megumi, Alice, Hisako, Ryō, Takumi (and his brother, Isami), Ikumi and Mimasaka.

Not to mention the few others, who powered their way through the year.

19 students. 19 chefs, who will go on to shape the cooking world with our flair, style and power.

This was something to be proud of…

If it wasn't for one thing.

It should be 20. It should be 20 students here, not 19.

There's a hole in our graduating class, and we all felt it.

…

But enough of that, for now.

I cleared my throat, the crowd quieting down quickly. Taking a deep breath, I began my speech.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you all could make this monumental occasion." A small applause came, ending quickly.

"Today, our generation of students stands as the largest class of graduates, known by many as the 'Jewel Generation'. All of us are prepared and willing to pursue our careers, and reshape the culinary world." I took another breath, preparing myself for what would be a hard part to get through.

"But… for myself, and all of us… this class is not complete." I looked to my friends, the group of people who helped me throughout my entire school life. They were sadly smiling at me, urging me to go on, to tell the story of our fallen hero.

"As my friends, and some of you know, the beginning of this year was marked with a Shokugeki. Myself against Sōma Yukihira." Just the name of my boyfriend in this story brought a sense of joy, and a feeling of grief. "He put his career on the line… and lost. My side, my forfeit, has never been revealed."

"But today, that will no longer be the case. I will let everyone understand exactly what my forfeit was."

Once again, I shared my story, of everything that led to the end of the second seat's time at Tōtsuki. From my feelings prior to our third year, to the confession in my bedroom, everything (minus a few details about our _other_ confession) was told. It was hard to recall this story again, and it was evident in my voice, as it was getting smaller and smaller as I finished up.

"… Sōma helped me through all of my problems, putting up so much… just to help me." I held back a sob, knowing what was to come. "As a result, this ceremony has a sense of emptiness… that someone so selfless, so noble, cannot be here, graduating with us."

It might seem odd, saying such negative and personal things in something that was supposed to be happy and relieving. Because of the closeness of our circle, however, this loss was something that needed to be said.

I couldn't let Sōma's sacrifice go unknown.

"But… as he told me once, it was for the best. I seriously considered dropping out of Tōtsuki. That was how stressed out I was. By Sōma giving up his career, however, he reignited mine." I wiped a stray tear. "I-I hear what the other students say about me, about how cold and unforgiving I was. I-it hurt. But I would be told that everything would be fine. And as I stand in front of you… I can say that those words were right."

As I heard the gentle applause from the crowd, I let out a small shudder, recalling those times, the aftermath of our match.

I would go through the halls, and small whispers would be spoken by our juniors.

' _Nakiri-san… I would never want to get on her bad side. Look what happened to Sōma-kun as a result.'_

' _What's the point of trying to contest her? Erina-sama would just end our career._ '

' _Good riddance to that diner scum, Yukihira. Erina-chan is simply amazing in what she does.'_

' _She truly is a goddess, getting rid of the problems in Tōtsuki. If she goes further, it will be perfect.'_

I would send my ice-cold glare to all of the juniors, and in time, those words died down.

But one time, when Sōma came to visit…

It was too much.

I cried into his arms, telling him how much I hated hearing everything. Sōma changed me from a person that people respected instead of feared. When I ended his career, all that effort went to waste. I was feared once again.

But he told me, as he stroked my hair, that everything would be alright. That I could ignore those words, that I was above them.

" _Don't let them get you down. You're still the most powerful student in Tōtsuki. And not to mention… you have a loving boyfriend. He, along with all your friends, know the real you. You're an amazing person, Erina. Just remember that you have so many people who can comfort you, who can help you."_ Was what he said to me.

And he was right. I confided in the Polar Stars, who cooked the night away with me, bringing such joy.

I confided in Hisako and Megumi. They both treated me in a motherly fashion, which I was so grateful for.

And with the words of all of them, I powered through the year, stronger than before.

I cleared my throat again, and wiped some forming tears, before continuing.

"I could never thank Sōma enough, for helping not just me, but all of us. And-"

I let out a gasp, everyone's head turning in the direction of the entrance.

At the back, I saw a head of red hair, and some golden eyes that even from across the room, made me smile.

Sōma was here.

I couldn't believe it. He told me that his class was graduating the same day, and that the chances he would be able to make it to our graduation was slim. So how? How did he do it?

Besides that, I waved to him, him responding in kind. I motioned him up to the stage, and he walked up to the front, getting cheers and applause from the crowd.

He deserved all of it.

"Hey." He said with a grin, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi." I replied, wrapping him in a tight hug. He let out some chuckles, as he returned my embrace.

"Go on, Erina. Finish strong. Can't let the Ice Queen of Tōtsuki end her run on a weak note." He gave me that warm, gentle smile again, and I could only nod, finding my will to finish my time at Tōtsuki like how it started.

Confident.

"Like I was saying before, I can never thank Sōma enough for helping the entirety of our generation. Because of him, the 92nd generation will be the most successful set of chefs to ever emerge from Tōtsuki. Thank you."

Cheers were heard, as the ceremony continued on, and I left the stage, hand locked with my knight.

…

No.

My _king._

* * *

After the ceremony, like always, the Polar Stars held a party, this time celebrating the end of the 92nd generation's school life.

This party felt complete for the first time in a long time. Why?

"Yukihira-kun, how did school treat you? Did you do good?"

"Yukihira, I want you to try this dish out, and make something in response! I don't care if you can't be a chef anymore, I know you've been cooking!"

"Yukihira-senpai, would teaching us some stuff go against your forfeit? We would really like to learn something from someone who Nakiri-senpai said was the best of our school."

"Sōma-kun, how did you get here? I thought that your graduation was today. Did something happen? *gasp* did you fail? Oh, nonono… I thought you were doing fine. Did you fail or something like that?"

Sōma hasn't been here for any party since the one at the beginning of the year. Timing conflicts messed with any chances he had to celebrate any occasion, whether for the success of the first-year class' training camp, or the Stagiaire, or any birthdays that popped up.

His absence, while not destroying the energy to a point where it wasn't worth throwing a party, made some of the vibrant energy of a Polar Star party disappear. The parties would be more calmed instead of unpredictable.

But with him back, the energy was in full swing. And right at the center, my love was taking it all in, laughing along with everyone, and answering (or in Megumi's case, reassuring) everything. I sat not too far away, beside my best friend and my cousin.

"Sōma-kun is still the center of Polar Star, huh? Despite him not being around as much, he brings something… that just pulls everyone in." I heard Alice say, and me and Hisako couldn't help but nod.

"Indeed. Sōma-kun is just that friendly and caring." Hisako replied, and a bout of giggles made my head turn towards my white-haired cousin.

"What's so funny, Alice?" I asked, glaring at her. I know she's thinking of something that would tick me off.

"Oh, not much. But I have to ask, Erina. Has Sōma given you any _care?_ "

…

Huh?

"Alice! What are you doing?!" Hisako shout whispered. What were they talking about?

But beyond their words, I've gotten used to seeing them as… friends? I guess?

They're not as cold as they once were to each other, likely due to being Sōma's helpers throughout our ordeal. After a while, they told me their role in his plan, and now, I see them being (sort of) friendly to each other. But even so, I think they're good friends, and close friends of mine.

"Sush Hishoko!" I saw my friend glare daggers at Alice, who simply rolled her eyes. "They've been dating for almost a year now! They might have done something! I just want to know if they have."

"Don't you think that's a bit too personal, Alice? Erina, I'm really sorry for her." I giggled at Hisako's jab, while Alice pouted.

"I don't mind, Hisako. But what exactly are you guys talking about?" Seriously, I've been trying to wrap my head around a single word that Alice said, so some help would be good.

"Come on, Erina! Think back to that Summer Hishoko was gone!" When Alice taught me stuff about romance? Umm…

"Wait, you taught her about _that_ while I was with my parents?!" Hisako's shout whispers continued, as Alice nodded. What could they be talking about…

"What are you girls doing?" I heard a new voice call to us, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing, Sōma-kun, don't worry about it." Hisako told my boyfriend, before Alice frowned.

"No, we are talking about whether you guys have-" Hisako covered Alice's mouth with her hand, and for the first time that night, I saw Alice glare daggers at Hisako, who glared back with the same amount of intensity.

"Well, as funny as it is to see you two bickering, I just wanted to go talk with Erina for a bit." He sent out a hand, and I took it with a small smile.

"Oho, Sōma-kun! Are you planning to do anything with my dear cousin?" Alice was able to remove Hisako's hand from her mouth, and asked suggestively.

Oddly, I saw my boyfriend blush a bit at that question. "N-no. Just wanted to talk and cook, like usual."

A smile appeared on both of my friends' faces. "Alright then. Just don't have too much fun!" My white-haired cousin called out loud, getting chuckles from everyone but the two of us. We left as everyone continued the party, the liveliest it has been for a while.

* * *

"Brings back some memories, huh?" Sōma said, as he lit the fire under his grill, that was left in his room.

I giggled. I don't really know why it came out, but it was just nice to see everything being so… normal.

"Yeah… just like old times." I said with a wistful sigh, turning my head to the sky. And I smiled at the sight.

The moon was out, full and shining bright. It sent a calming aura down my body.

"Hey, is something wrong? You have a small pout, and as cute as it is, I know that means something is up." He grinned, as he sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, pulling me in close. The grill was lit at this point, the coals just taking its time to heat up, and the food was set up close to us.

I gave a small nod, continuing to pout.

"Well, you can tell me. What's up?" He gave me that warm smile, and I could help but break my pout, to smile back.

"Well, you know that Alice and Hisako were arguing… or something like that, before you came over to us, right?" I started, earning a nod from my love.

"Well, before that, Alice asked me if you gave me any," I cleared my throat, wanting to impersonate what and how my cousin said. " _care."_ I finished, quoting the last word.

Again, I saw Sōma blush, as he let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I felt my pout coming again. As open as Sōma was, I always liked to pout, to make sure he would tell me what he was thinking.

"Oh, not much. Just thinking about how dense my girlfriend can be." He said, still chuckling, pretty much laughing at that point.

"Hey! I know more about romantic stuff than you! I read mangas!" I said triumphantly.

"Then you should know that Alice was implying if we've had sex yet." Sōma said…

Oh.

I felt an intense rush of blood flow to my cheeks, likely causing them to turn very red. If someone compared the temperature of my face to the grill, the difference could be very small.

"Oh." I said, snuggling into my boyfriend. "That's what she meant."

"Yup."

…

…

"So, let's cook?" A laugh.

"Sure, Erina."

* * *

After our little… _discussion,_ we quickly got to cooking. Just like on our first real date, Sōma somehow found a bunch of food that was ready to cook. And just like that fateful night, the night that confirmed my true feelings for the redhead laughing with me, we talked about whatever came to mind.

"Wait, Alice taught you about romance? That's hilarious!" He laughed, while I had my head in my hands.

"More like embarrassing." I said, my voice slightly muffled by my palms.

"What did she teach you?" he asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Y-you know…" I replied, looking at Sōma out of the corner of my eye. I hoped that I didn't have to further explain (and embarrass) myself. Unfortunately, my boyfriend wouldn't relent.

"Actually, I don't really know." He smirked, staring right at me. "I don't really read anything related to romantic stuff, so I'm not the 'experienced' one here." He said, air quoting "experienced" as he continued to cook. I felt my cheeks redden, as I let out a sigh, finally caving in.

"She talked about stuff like k-kissing… and hug… hugging… and…" my voice slowly died as I kept going, the last part I was supposed to say becoming inaudible.

"Wait, what did she-"

"HAVING SEX!" I shouted, getting a small amount of silence from my redhead, the only sounds heard for a few seconds being the grilling food.

Before I could say anything, Sōma burst out into laughter, as I felt a huge pout go across my face.

"Oh my… oh my god! Alice is a genius! She actually… she…" He couldn't even finish his thought before bursting into even more laughter.

"It's not funny!" I spoke, crawling to him and playfully smacking his body. As his laughter died down, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. As (kind of) angry as I was at him, I couldn't help but lean in, happily accepting his warmth.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just really funny to see you embarrassed. You're super cute when you're like this." He flashed me that smile again, but instead of feeling just pure happiness and joy, I felt a bit of embarrassment as well.

"S-shut up…" I weakly countered. I heard another, softer chuckle.

"Alright, alright." He replied, and we fell into a comfortable silence after, the food still cooking, Sōma having his arm around me.

We talked a bit more, until all of the food finished.

Like last time, the food looked good, although rather plain coming from the man who was willing to try anything.

"Nothing special about the food?" I asked curiously, and Sōma gave a simple shrug.

"Well, when you can't do stuff competitively or professionally, you tend just to cook the basics. Saves time, right?" At this, I deflated a bit. At this point, I know Sōma doesn't blame me for ending his career. Hell, I don't ever think about it when he's here. I just treat him as my love. My caring, amazing, boyfriend.

But seeing the food look so… normal, made me feel a bit guilty.

I felt my hair be ruffled, and glared at the culprit.

"Stop thinking so negatively, Erina." Sōma said lazily, but I couldn't help but notice a bit of annoyance in his voice. Hearing that tone, I sobered up. Sōma's right.

This was for the best. His heroics saved me, and opened me up to my world. His heroics resulted in the best times of my life, from the second we became a couple. Very few times after Sōma left, have I shown any signs of weakness. He taught me to be strong.

I nodded. "Yeah… sorry."

His (to me, at least) signature smile appeared once again, and my heart jumped with joy.

"Good. So, let's eat!" I giggled at Sōma's enthusiasm, but regardless, we started to dig in.

And just like before, I had so much fun, and enjoyed every second. We wrestled for food, and most importantly, we talked.

* * *

"How were exams for you?"

"Well, I graduated, so that means something, right?" I let out a giggle.

"Speaking of, how did you get here? You told me a few weeks ago that they would be on the same day." I was crushed when Sōma dropped the news. I wanted him to be here, to be with all of the friends he made in Tōtsuki, and even if he made friends in his school (and for him, I wouldn't doubt it at all. He's too friendly and easygoing not to make friends), I wanted him to see that his sacrifice meant something.

I heard a sheepish chuckle come from my love, and I looked at him.

"Sōma?"

"Well… I might have ditched my ceremony…"

"WHAT?!"

…

"Any newbies catch your eye?"

"Eh, potentially. But there's a reason the Elite ten stayed stable."

"There's too many third years, and you guys voted to not let my spot be taken?"

"… Yeah…"

…

"How have the dances been?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Stupid idiots, trying to wow me with their accomplishments. I don't know how they can't see that I'm not interested." Sōma let out a laugh.

"There's my hot-headed girlfriend. You haven't told anyone that you're not single anymore?" I shrugged.

"No, I don't feel the need to. And they might get angry, and I can't have ties broken between the Nakiris and the brat's family."

"Well, I guess it's for the best. Besides… you don't have someone as good as me, right?"

I scoffed. "Yeah." I heard a gasp, and turning my head, my boyfriend had a look of mock hurt.

"Erina, you have someone better?" I laughed, and playfully hit his arm.

"Oh, shut up you idiot." I smiled. We fell into a small silence.

 _Sōma, I can't believe you chose me to be your love. You're the best thing I've ever had. Nothing will even come close to you._

* * *

The food was done not too long after that last bit of chatting, so we looked at the sky once more, resting our backs on the balcony wall.

We let out a synced sigh.

"This is nice…"

"Yeah…"

…

"Sōma?" I was met with a hum of acknowledgement.

"H-have you figured out what you're planning to do?" This was still a touchy topic. Ever since Sōma dropped out of Tōtsuki, this hasn't been mentioned. Not by the Polar Stars, not by the elites, anyone.

The problem was that Sōma's life was so revolved around cooking, that none of us were comfortable speculating how Sōma was doing in school. Even me, the person who knows Sōma best, didn't bring it up. My boyfriend never bothered to tell me anything about school, instead treating me to nice lunches, dinners, and… some alone time.

"Well… apparently, I'm pretty good in math." The news shocked me.

"Wait, you? Good at math?" I had my hand on my head, trying to understand how that was possible. Sōma was never good at math during his time at Tōtsuki. Sure, it took a backseat to the more important classes (cooking), but I would always see him getting help from Megumi or Takumi.

"Yeah… apparently, when cooking isn't a priority, I can actually get stuff done. With a bit of help from my friends, I was able to be near the top of my class."

I smiled brightly, and tightly hugged him. "Oh my God! Sōma, I'm so proud of you!"

He let out a chuckle at my excitement. "Thanks, I appreciate it. So, I'm planning to go into accounting during university."

"That's great! I know you'll be amazing at it." I said proudly. As unexpected as it was that Sōma was actually not just cook smart, it's great to think that Sōma had a career found out.

When I looked back at my boyfriend, he was silent, a sort of sad look on his face.

"Sōma? I-is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Not much, but… what are you going to do now?" He asked, eyes still looking at the sky.

Me? I haven't thought about it too much.

"Um… I was planning to keep tasting, maybe professionally. I still have dances to go to as obligations, but thanks to you, that will not be too much of a hassle." I answered, a bit confused as to why this question was coming up.

"Do you plan to start a restaurant one day?" A follow up.

"… Yes." I said, thinking to myself out loud. "Thanks to you, I've been able to test so many dishes, and expand my skills. I want to put it to good use, and opening a restaurant seems like the perfect way to do so."

He let out a simple hum of acknowledgement, and I let the silence fall over us.

…

"You love me, right?" The question was sudden, and worrying. My eyes widened.

"O-of course! Sōma, I love you with all my heart. I'm honestly confused as to how you could love someone like me. A rich girl who treated you like garbage, and who you had to help, and-"

A pair of lips silenced any further talking. Sōma gave me a sweet kiss, not as chaste as our first kiss, but filled with a love and emotion that went even further than any other time.

We separated, and I could see small tears forming in my love's eyes.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure." He sent me that smile again, and I smiled back easily.

"Why did you ask?"

"Well… when I go to university, and when you start being a critic… I don't know how often we'll be able to see each other."

"Oh…" He's right. He would have to spend all of his time studying for whatever classes he had to take, and for me, I would be travelling around the world, going to various restaurants to critique.

When would we see each other?

"Yeah. So, I just wanted to make sure our love for each other is as strong as it was when we first confessed."

"And is it for you?" I asked, cutting off any further words for now. Sure, I reassured my feelings, but did he feel the same? Did someone from his school amaze him?

He gave a nod, and as simple as the gesture was, I couldn't help but feel elated. Sōma has always been there for me, and not once has he ever treated me poorly. I didn't need Sōma to prove that he loved me.

Everything he's done for my life is proof, and the only proof I will ever need.

I wrapped my arms around him, and leaned into his body.

"Sōma… I just want to say thank you… You've always been there for me… you saved me from Azami, you let me talk about so much stuff… you saved my career. I don't know how I can-"

I was again cut off, when I felt something cold go onto my ring finger. I separated from Sōma, and looked down at my left hand, where a beautiful, vibrant golden ring was placed.

"Happy birthday, Erina."

I remembered that while Sōma did wish me a happy birthday, he said he would give his present at graduation. Honestly, I entirely forgot about that, but this…

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"W-wait, Sōma… is t-this?"

"No, not an engagement ring… it's a promise ring." He got up, and brought his hand out to me, which I took with less grace than before.

"Erina… I love you. So, so much. You're the best thing to come into my life, and I don't know if I could ever show you how much you mean to me." I felt the tears flowing, as I shook my head.

"Sōma… you've done more than enough, throughout our time together at Tōtsuki, to show much I mean to you." Through my blurred vision, I could still see that smile, bright as ever, and his golden eyes, the colour somehow richer than the colour of the ring on my finger.

"Thanks. But this ring…" He took my hand, and kissed it.

"This is a promise. Erina Nakiri, I promise you that my love for you will never die, and will be as strong as the day we confessed our love for each other. And I promise you that when I finish university…" He got down to one knee, and I couldn't help but gasp at the implied proposal.

"… I promise that I will make you the happiest you've ever been. We'll create even more memories… together."

I was crying openly, tears of joy that I never want to get rid of, as I nodded.

"Yes… Sōma Yukihira…"

"Good." At that, Sōma sat me back down, and I took some time to wipe the tears and admire the ring.

"Oh my… Sōma, it's beautiful." When I initially looked at the ring, I didn't take in the design, due to being in complete shock. But looking now, it wasn't just a golden ring.

The ring was vibrant gold, with a small diamond in the center. It was very simple, but still had the same emotional impact.

"Sōma… you didn't have to get a ring. I would have promised you anyway." He sent me a grin in response.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that everyone knew you were mine, as possessive as that sounds." He let out a laugh, and I laughed along with him.

"How much was it?"

"Um… I think something like 16000 yen, I think?"

( _Note: About 1400 USD_ )

I looked at him with a bit of surprise. "That much for a promise ring? Sōma, I appreciate it, but you didn't have to go this far."

"It's fine, it's fine. Pops told me to go for it, because he's proud of the two of us." He grinned again, and looked away from me.

"…" I heard him mutter something, which made me suspicious.

"What was that Sōma?" I asked, and he jumped.

"Huh?! Oh, uh, it was nothing." He said, but I wouldn't let up.

"No, seriously. You can tell me, I won't get mad." I said with a pout. And it was true. I think being irrationally angry at him for half a year was all the time I needed to be angry at him.

He let out a sigh. "Well… you haven't even seen the engagement ring yet."

…

 _Engagement?_

"So, that means…"

 _We will get married?_

Sōma chuckled again. "Yeah. I mean, that's what the whole 'I promise to make you the happiest' part was about."

"R-right…" I said, feeling a bit embarrassed, but having a bright smile on my face. The thought of marriage was always in the back of my mind, but I didn't know that it would feel this amazing, even if it was just a promise to get married eventually.

We let the silence hang, as we simply admired the night sky, the spectators of everything leading up to this amazing moment.

This past year brought joy, happiness and love into my life… and the man sitting beside me was there for it all.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Bonus:

"Where could they be?" Hisako wondered. A bout of laughs made her turn towards her white-haired friend.

"What's so funny Alice?" The pink-haired girl asked, glaring. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Just thinking, wouldn't it be funny if we heard the two of them having sex?" Red-eyes met pink for a second, before the latter's vision dropped, the girl blushing in embarrassment.

"I can't believe you taught Erina about that." Hisako said, as they walked towards Sōma's room and the balcony.

"Hey, she wasn't going to learn it from her dad, and I doubt grandfather would either." Alice argued, as they didn't hear any sounds coming from the redhead's room, and went towards the balcony.

As they opened the door, they were met with an unexpected sight.

They saw their cousin/best friend, lying on the chest of her boyfriend.

The two walked up to the sleeping couple, and immediately, Alice brought out her phone.

"Oh my God! They're so cute!" She said, snapping some pictures of the sleeping duo. Hisako was looking closer at Erina, and noticed something.

"Hey Alice, come here." She said, motioning over the white-haired girl.

What they saw was something very unexpected.

A golden ring, with a small diamond in the center.

The two looked at the ring and then each other, in complete shock.

"Oh my god…" They said together.

…

"Let's leave them be, alright, Hisako?" Alice spoke, surprising her friend.

"Are you sure? I mean, they might get sick, then-"

"It's ok." Alice had a genuine smile on her face, very happy for her cousin and friend. "They've got each other."

"… Alright. If you say so, we'll leave them be." Hisako turned to the door. "Are you coming, Alice?"

"Yeah. Just need to snap a few more pictures." She replied with a small smile. Hisako nodded, heading inside, and walking to Erina's room.

The white-haired girl just looked to the two lovebirds, a bright smile on her face. She went to her cousin, and kissed her on the forehead. She repeated the same motions to Erina's lover.

"Congrats you two. You guys deserve it." She whispered, before walking back inside.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone!

So… been a while, right?

I'm really sorry for not uploading for a month. Really, after exams, it was just a thing of being not motivated enough to write this chapter. I had a rough version made before exam season started, but I was feeling like this chapter wouldn't be that great, so I just held it off, writing other stuff and preparing myself for another grueling semester (by goofing off. Makes sense.)

But after talking with a reader, and looking at what I had already, I thought, "you know what, I could finish this, and I think it might be good."

And speaking of, the chapter!

I actually really like this chapter. The first part is meh to me, but everything past that I found really easy to write. I'm glad I actually took the time to write this chapter out, but ultimately, you guys will tell me how it was.

So leave a review! I haven't responded to everyone like I say I would, but to finish, I want to bring up a point that some people were saying.

"But author-san! The elite ten can reverse any decision, right?"

Yes they can, and in some other timeline, they probably did.

But why would I do that?

That gets rid of all dramatic tension in the story.

And also, Soma was willing to put up his career. He would be pissed if they tried to veto that, right? Because everything would be null and void. Soma would tell them not to veto, because he did everything he wanted, and got himself a girlfriend in the process.

Also, the E10 is second in power to the director, Senzaemon. Of course, he would be aware of the forfeits, and he would have an idea of what Soma was doing. So Senzaemon would ultimately veto the veto, keeping Soma's career dead.

Why?

Because this was a lesson to Erina. Bottling up emotions can be dangerous, and can lead to disastrous events. This is a harsh price, and a bit grim, but Senzaemon would tell Erina that lesson, because that's a lesson people need to learn. Not just in this story, but in real life.

But other than that, yeah, leave a review! I'll try and respond to everyone, it's just been tiring, this first full week of school. And for the epilogue… well, I'll get it out, and it won't take a year. For an idea of what it will be…

What's the only thing left for our couple after graduation?

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again!

Night Changes Ch 9: I Promise You - Uploaded 01.11.2018

Edit: I forgot to do this when I initially wrote the AN, but I just want to thank everyone who's left a review, or who's favourited or followed. Over 150 followers, and 110 favourites.

Honestly, I'm amazed this story did so well, and I have everyone of you readers to thank. For those who left a review and/or chatted with me, for everyone who took a look, for everyone who contributed to the over 25k + views…

Thank you.


	12. Epilogue: Happiness

The sun was shining through the windows of my room. How could I tell? They were getting through my closed eyes, forcing me open them a bit.

"… It's too bright…" I said to no one in particular, as I put an arm around my teddy bear.

Before I could try to sleep for any time longer, I heard the door open. Some footsteps came, before I felt a finger poke my cheek.

"Hey… it's time to wake up." I groaned, turning my body the other way.

"Not yet… in a bit…" I said, but the cheek poking wouldn't stop.

"Come on, you need to wake up now. I made breakfast." I heard a chuckle, and after a few more seconds of cheek poking, I finally opened my eyes.

"Ok…" I got up, rubbing my eyes, and looked to who woke me up. I gave him a big hug.

"Good morning daddy…" I still said groggily, as he laughed again, kissing me on the cheek and wrapping his arms around me.

"Morning Ahri. While I go finish up breakfast, do you mind waking up mommy? She's even worse in the mornings than you are." He said with another laugh, as I pouted.

"I'm not that bad in the morning, daddy!" I turned away, as he giggled, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, princess." dad said, as I leaned into him, hugging him tighter.

"It's true, dad, it is!" I said, as we both laughed.

"Alright, alright. Can you wake up mommy though? We can't eat until she's awake." I nodded.

"Ok!"

He set me down on the ground, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks sweetie." My dad got up, and quickly left the room, to go back to the kitchen.

"Ok, time to wake up mommy!" I said to myself with a smile, as I left the room, still holding my teddy bear.

* * *

… Oh! Hi there!

Um… My name is Aria Yukihira-Nakiri! Uh, what else can I say about me?

Oh, here's something! I'm 8 years old, and I was born on November 11! It's really cool that my birthday is so close to my dad's.

I have 2 parents who reeeally love me! They always take care of me when they can, and I love them too!

* * *

I opened the door to my parents' room, and rubbing my eyes, I saw my mom sleeping peacefully. I think my mom is really pretty, even when she looks like this, before she puts on any makeup. I hope that I look as pretty as her when I grow up.

I crawled onto the bed, and giggled at my mom's sleeping face. Coming up with an idea, I decided to do something that would always wake me up.

*poke*

"Hgnnh… Sōma… stop that… let me sleep." I giggled at my mom's sounds.

"It's not daddy, it's me!" I said, and soon after, her eyes opened up. She has pretty purple eyes. I got my daddy's eye colour though, so my eyes and hair are both yellow. It's like I have both of their body parts in me!

"Oh… good morning Aria. What are you doing here?" My mom asked.

"Oh, daddy asked me to wake you up, because he's making breakfast." I said, my hands moving a lot as I was talking.

"I see. Did he say anything else?" I remembered what he told me, and I pouted.

"Yeah… he told me that I'm bad in the mornings, and that you're worse than I am! That's not true, I act better than you in the morning!" I said, huffing.

"Did he now? I'll be sure to remember that." I heard my mom say, and it confused me a bit.

"What do you mean by that, mommy?" I asked, and in response, my mom shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetie. Let's go downstairs, ok?" She said, and I nodded.

"Are you bringing your bear with you?" She pointed towards my teddy. I shook my head.

"No… I don't want to mess up teddy." I set him down, and grabbed my mom's hand. "Mom, let's go eat!" She laughed.

"Alright honey. Let's go see your dad."

* * *

As I was walking down with my daughter, I took some time to reflect on the past.

It's honestly unbelievable what has happened ever since our high school days, almost 20 years ago. Sōma was able to finish university as one of the top students of his class. He would tell me when we would chat that as hard as it was at times, he was still doing really well, with the help of some of the friends he made during his time at university.

When I was at the ceremony, watching him graduate, I could only watch with pride. I was so happy that Sōma found something he was good at, ever since he lost the last thing he could excel in.

And when we went out after, to a nice dinner at our favourite diner (a place that we would frequent when we first started dating and we didn't want to cook, as well as whenever our schedules would line up perfectly), my life was changed forever once again.

* * *

" _Welcome to- oh my god, Sōma-kun and Erina-chan? Welcome back!" We laughed as the greeter, and friend Miho wrapped the two of us in a big hug._

" _You guys haven't been here for so long! What's going on with you two?" She said as she escorted us to our usual table near the window. The moon was out again tonight, shining brightly to commemorate Sōma's graduation._

" _Well, I just graduated from UT, so we came by to celebrate." Sōma said, me nodding along._

" _Really?! I'm so proud of you, Sōma-kun! I'll toss in an order of fries on the side to celebrate!" She said, stars in her eyes, as we laughed again._

" _Thanks Miho-chan, we appreciate it." I said with a smile._

" _Other than that, the usual for you two?" She asked, and we nodded._

" _No problem you guys! Alright, I'll go tell the boys, you two just relax." Miho said as she walked off, her black, straight hair bouncing around._

" _Miho's still as energetic as ever, huh?" I nodded._

" _Yeah. Never gets old though, it's great coming here." I said, which earned a chuckle from my boyfriend. "What's so funny?"_

" _I'm still just surprised at how much you like Hideki's, considering you travel around the world to eat the highest of high class." Sōma said, and I pouted._

" _So? While it's fun critiquing restaurants, nothing can beat just coming here. The atmosphere, the care they put into the food… it's great." I said, and he flashed me a smile, which I returned._

 _We talked for a bit longer, losing ourselves in the noise of the regular customers and our own voices, when we heard a gruff voice call._

" _Hey, it's Yukihira and Nakiri! Miho really wasn't lying."_

" _Hideki!" We called back. The owner and head chef of Hideki's, along with many other workers, have become good friends of ours, as our frequent trips to Hideki's long ago was filled with laughs and smiles._

" _How are you two? I heard Yukihira just graduated from uni, eh?" I giggled, as Sōma rubbed his head sheepishly._

" _Yeah… did today, and we wanted to celebrate at our favourite place to eat." My boyfriend said, and Hideki let out a laugh._

" _That's great! I'm happy for you, and glad to see you two are still together. Gave you some more food on the side, on the house."_

 _That much was evident. Our other friends/workers were bringing out various things. There were our usual foods: a hamburger steak with extra gravy for Sōma, and a double burger with poutine for me. In addition, there were the fries that Miho promised, and some fried fish, some pasta, and 2 full breakfasts!_

" _Woah, Hideki, you don't need to do all this for us."_

" _Y-yeah Hideki-san, this is too much stuff! We can't-"_

" _Nonsense! You guys are full grown adults now, with Yukihira graduating. This is a celebration, and you guys will be good for a while!" Hideki said with a large smile._

 _We looked at each other, and let out a sigh._

" _Alright, thanks a lot Hideki. You didn't have to do this much for us, but we appreciate it." Sōma said, and Hideki just smiled._

" _Good! Alright you two, just eat up, and again, congrats." The crew walked back to the kitchen, and Miho went back to the front, greeting another group of customers._

" _Honestly, they don't have to make such a big deal out of us coming by every time…" I said._

" _But that means they care a lot about us, right?" Sōma responded, and I nodded, a small smile on my face._

" _Yeah, they really do."_

" _See? Alright then, let's eat."_

 _We quickly got down to eating our usual food. As high class as the food I usually ate was, nothing could compare to sitting down, and eating some greasy diner food. Hideki didn't have much background in food, but the food he and his team could make was amazing. It was filled with a love and passion that I haven't experienced since my time at Tōtsuki ended._

 _We talked and enjoyed everything that was given to us, although, it was too much for us to finish in one night. We were only able to finish our main dishes before asking Miho for some containers._

 _After a bit of chatting with our friends, we were ready to go._

" _Alright, see you guys again! Remember, all of us welcome you with open arms!" Miho told us, and we nodded our heads._

" _Yup! Thank you for the meal!" I said, turning my head to the exit, but feeling some resistance when I started walking._

" _Sōma? Is there something wrong?" I asked curiously. Sōma just smiled._

" _No, just wanted to say bye to everyone." He said, and I giggled._

" _So, are we going home now?" I asked, but Sōma shook his head._

" _Not yet, there's just one more place I want to take you." He replied, and I simply nodded, as we hopped onto his scooter._

…

 _As soon as we stopped at the base of a hill, I knew exactly where we were going. But I just stayed silent, letting Sōma lead the way to our secret hiding spot, where we would go when we didn't want anyone around. The place where I fully realized my true feelings for my boyfriend._

" _4 years later, and it still looks the same…" I said, Sōma chuckling at my observation._

" _Yup. I tended to come here from time to time, just to watch the moon. I mean, that's what we did on our date, right?" He grinned, and I could only shake my head with a smile on my face._

 _We quickly sat down near the tree, resting our backs against the cold bark. I shivered, but instantly, I felt a surge of warmth, as Sōma wrapped one side of his sweater around my body, and wrapping an arm around my waist. We let out a sigh of bliss._

 _This night was amazing… being able to see my boyfriend graduate, and then go out, have a date at our favourite place, and end it off by relaxing at our favourite place in all of Japan, and for me, the world… I couldn't ask for anything else._

…

" _Erina, can we stand for a bit?" Sōma said after about an hour of us sitting, admiring the moonlight. I complied, taking his hand and getting up alongside him._

" _What for, Sōma?" I asked, and he gave me his signature smile._

" _I just wanted to make sure I did this right." He got down to one knee, and I gasped._

 _He isn't really…? He's going to say this is just a joke or something, right?_

" _Erina, from the moment I saw you, I knew there was something different about you, something that separated you from the rest of Tōtsuki."_

 _I felt small beads of tears form at my eyes._

 _Oh my god… this is happening, isn't it?_

" _I remember the day we met, at my entrance exam. You said some harsh stuff, and honestly speaking… it hurt to hear. A lot of the stuff you said to me when we first got to know each other hurt… but I couldn't understand why."_

 _I felt a wave of regret and guilt wash over me. So many words, so many thoughts were sent his way… and the fact that he was hurt by it pained me greatly. I thought he was just too dense and idiotic to understand me… but no._

 _He was ignoring it, so we could be friends._

" _But when your father came, I saw the fear you had. And I realized that he was the reason you were so cold to me. I wanted to start fresh… and that started with saving you from Azami."_

 _I felt a sob that I couldn't hold back. Despite the pain I put Sōma through, the hurtful words I threw his way… he still saved me. He didn't have to, but he helped me understand the path I wanted to follow… and he helped me win my life back._

 _I felt his lips on my knuckles, and I looked to him, as he gave me a bright smile._

" _Don't worry. I forgive you." I sent him a teary-eyed smile, happy that after all this time, he didn't look at me any differently because of those experiences._

" _After we won, and our second year started… when I saw you show up on the roof that one day… it was the start of some of the best times of my life. Talking with you was something that could always calm me down, and bring a smile on my face. Not to mention the food we made together." We shared a laugh._

 _Those picnics were also some of the best times of my life. So many memories were made up there, on the balcony of Polar Star. So many…_

 _I felt the tears coming in full force, and I just knew that there was so much more that Sōma had to say._

" _So, when our third year started, and you were becoming so distant from us… I was hurt. I didn't want to see you leave the world of cooking. And more importantly, I wanted to see you be happy again. I risked a lot… but it was worth it. You came back, you started smiling, and most important to the two of us…" I felt his grip tighten. "We became a couple."_

 _Even now, 4 years after the fact, the feeling that Soma risked his entire career and lost, just to see my smile, just to see me happy, was still a bit saddening. It still lingered, those words I said to him the day he issued the challenge, and the unforgiving, cold look he gave me in response. And those eyes, as the fire almost died when he lost, that thought always sent chills down my spine. But those thoughts quickly went away. His sacrifice brought us what would soon be eternal happiness._

 _I didn't need Sōma to reassure me on that. He told me anytime I doubted myself, that it wasn't my fault, and that it was worth it. And as we were in this moment, as I was being… oh my… proposed to…_

 _I knew he was right. This_ _ **was**_ _worth it._

" _I'm so happy that you're my girlfriend, Erina. The fact that I can call someone so beautiful and so skilled… the fact that I can call her the most important person in my life is something that amazes me to this day."_

 _I wanted to deny that. I should be the one who was amazed. Sōma is so friendly, so selfless, and skilled in his own right. At times, I still couldn't believe that out of all the people whose hearts he stole (and I know he has stolen many), he chose me. Someone who for so long, treated him so awfully, and the one who ended his cooking career… he still chose me, despite all of that, to be his beloved._

 _That fact amazes me._

 _But I wouldn't voice these words out now… he still had more to say._

" _When I made that promise to you, back when we finished high school… I meant it. I still love you, and that fact has never changed since the day we confessed. And I want to make you the happiest you've ever been. So… Erina Nakiri…"_

 _As soon as my name left his mouth, a jewellery box was open in his hand, showing a beautiful ring._

" _My queen, my girlfriend, my love…_

 _My Erina…_

 _Will you marry me?"_

 _I was crying rivers at that point, Sōma's proposal resonating with me on a level I couldn't have imagined. I nodded happily._

" _Y-yes… o-of course I'll marry you, Sōma Yukihira." I bent down, capturing his lips in a passionate and loving kiss, as I wrapped him in a big hug, crying tears of joy all the while._

 _We just stayed like that for a few minutes, losing ourselves in the bliss of the moment. I was in complete disbelief. Sōma proposed, on the same hill that we had our first real date on, and the hill that holds so many memories for us. 4 years of being together, and yet I still couldn't believe that I had the privilege to be engaged to the redhead returning my embrace._

 _My king…_

 _My savoiur…_

 _My Sōma._

 _We finally separated, the need for air becoming too strong. As we did, I let him put the ring on my finger. He first moved the promise ring to my right hand, and the… engagement (oh my god… I'm engaged…) to my left._

 _As we sat back down, and I looked at the ring, I could tell right away that Soma went all out for this._

 _A platinum white ring, 3 rows of diamonds going around the band. The center row, the largest, were coloured a faint blue, and the smaller ones being an intense yellow. While it was simply breathtaking and impressive, it couldn't compare to the center. (Note: look up ht2603rd95 on google, click the first link if you want a visual. Should be a Tacori ring, just imagine the colours of the diamonds as the colours described here. Super hard to describe rings :P.)_

 _More gold coloured diamonds surrounded a round, beautiful, purple diamond, which matched the colour of my eyes. The ring screamed "Erina Nakiri", from the purple of my eyes, the yellow reflecting my blonde hair, the blue reflecting my status as the "Ice Queen of cooking", and the platinum white reflecting my high-class background._

 _Everything about it reflected me._

 _And I couldn't be happier._

" _Sōma… this ring is perfect." I said, choking back a sob, as I admired the new ring on my right finger. While the promise ring was still amazing, and something I will also hold dear, the white and gold shine of the engagement ring made it feel even brighter._

" _I'm glad. I wanted to make sure you would love it, so I got pops to help me out." The sheepish smile, and the slightly anxious tone directed my way worried me._

" _Sōma… how much was this ring?" I asked, worry evident in my voice._

 _But I mean, there's no way he-_

" _Um… about 11 million yen?"_

 _(99k to 100k USD)_

…

…

 _WHAT?!_

" _Sōma, what the hell?! That's insane, spending this much!" I shouted at my fiancé, lightly smacking him on the shoulder. He just laughed, pulling my hands away as he wrapped an arm around me._

" _It's fine, it's fine! Don't you remember what I told you when I gave you that promise ring? Pops was really happy to do this for us, you know? He's really proud that I found someone so precious to me, and even happier that it was you."_

 _When I heard Sōma's reply, while I was still a bit annoyed and shocked that he spent this much on me, I also felt extremely happy. I didn't realize how much Saiba-sama cared about me, although considering his closeness with grandfather, that was to be expected._

 _But ultimately, it didn't matter, the ring, the dinner, the graduation. Nothing mattered to me as much as this moment._

 _I was still in shock that this was real._

 _I'm… I'm engaged… I have a fiancé now…_

 _And that fiancé is someone so amazing. I can't believe Sōma chose me to spend the rest of his life with._

" _Sōma… I love you so much… thank you for everything you've done for me." I said, and looking at his face, he had the calmest of smiles. It still didn't carry any less weight though, as I've never seen him in such a calm light. It looked really good on him._

" _I love you too Erina… I'm ready to spend forever with you."_

 _That brought on silent tears._

 _Yes Sōma… I'm ready to spend forever and a day with you… as long as it takes to repay you for everything you've done for me._

* * *

I let out a silent chuckle at the memory, as we made it to the kitchen.

"Daddy, I woke up mommy!" Our daughter said, as I walked up to my husband, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning." I said, and he chuckled.

"Morning." He replied. Remembering what Aria told me earlier, I shuffled under his arms, as he now had his arms around me as he was cutting some food up.

"Hon, I can't see." Sōma said, as I felt him trying to move his head around me.

"So, I heard you told Aria I'm bad in the mornings…" I ignored, making him laugh again.

"Well… I can't lie. I know you're super cranky in the mornings." I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Well it didn't mean you had to tell our daughter!" I pouted, as he put a hand on my head. Immediately, any playful anger I had for Sōma evaporated, as I leaned into his touch, sighing in relief. Even after all these years, Sōma could never fail to make me so happy.

"Well, it explains why she's also cranky, so yes it does." He grinned, and I gave him a smile back, shaking my head.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I said, and he laughed again, a sound that I found heavenly.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

* * *

"Thanks for the food!"

As we started eating, I looked over at our daughter, who was enjoying the food greatly.

"Wow! This fwench toast is sho tasty! And the bacon sandwich tastes reawwy good too, daddy!" Aria said.

"Honey, chew your food first." I said, sighing with a smile as she proceeded to finish her mouthful of food.

"Sorry mommy! But yeah, your food is really good daddy!" She said, causing a smile to appear on both of our faces.

"Thanks sweetie, that's nice to hear." I couldn't help but agree with that. Despite the lack of professional training Sōma has had in the last 20 years, even though his cooking has gotten simpler over that time, all the food he made was still amazing, and just like Hideki's (a place where we still frequent), is filled with a love and care for the two loves in his life that I could only hope to see or replicate. The homely and earnest passion ingrained in his food eventually got me to fulfill his promise, something that I still remember to this day.

* * *

" _What are you cooking today, Sōma?" I asked curiously. We were outside, sitting on the balcony I hold dear, as my boyfriend was getting his grill ready. He had some eggs, some steak and some other food surrounding him, as he was lighting the fire. He let out a chuckle in response._

" _I thought you would have realized already." He said, causing me to pout._

" _W-well, steak and eggs don't usually go together!" I retorted, causing Sōma to laugh again._

" _W-what's so funny?!"_

" _It's just funny that you can't remember the dish I made for our last match."_

 _Our last match? What about-_

 _Ohhh._

" _Damn it, I feel like an idiot." I said, blushing in embarrassment. How could I forget something so important to our progression as a couple?_

" _Well, sometimes you can be." Sōma said with a grin, and I slapped his shoulder._

" _Hey! That's mean!" I said, and he slung an arm around my shoulder._

" _Yeah, yeah. Sorry, it's just fun to tease you." I felt a blush coming on again. "And your face right now is the exact reason for that."_

" _S-shut up Sōma!" I said with another pout._

 _A chuckle was his response, and we were left in a comfortable silence. Despite our bickering, we both know that that is just something we do for fun, so we don't let it get to us. It's just playful banter, something we both love to do._

 _A few minutes later, the meal was complete, sauce and all._

 _Sōma took a taste, and nodding his head, gave it to me._

" _Alright, here's your plate." Sōma said calmly, giving off a warm vibe that made me feel really happy._

" _Thanks for the food." I replied, and took a bite of the omelette._

 _The taste was so powerful and so harmonious… it tasted amazing, just like the last time I ate his dish. But something was different about it._

 _I remembered the unknown taste that I couldn't detect, but what was the driving point that held everything together._

 _But as I was eating it, being hugged by my love on one of our dates, in the place that everything between us started…_

 _I found it._

 _There was a warm taste to it. Except, it's not a warmth coming from spices, chilies or temperature, even if the dish did bring those elements together perfectly._

 _It was rough, sweet, bitter…_

 _It was love._

 _I could finally taste the love, the care, the hardships that went into making this dish. How much Sōma cared about me, that he was willing to give up his career for my happiness. How much love Sōma gave to me every time I could see him, and how I always felt like I needed to catch up, to try and give him a fraction of the love he could give me._

 _It was perfect. No quality ingredients, no special cooking methods, no amount of haute cuisine could ever make this._

 _The love, passion and care put into this dish…_

 _It was the best thing I've ever had._

 _I would question how something could be so amazing…_

 _But there was no need to. I already knew._

" _Sōma… this… this is…" I kept stuttering, the years of conditioning showing that even if it was the truth, it was still hard for me to say properly._

 _Sōma stayed silent, letting me get my bearing._

 _But why couldn't I say it?_

" _S-Sōma… I'm sorry." I said, causing the hold on me to loosen._

" _Oh… well, it's fine, Erina." I heard the dejection in his voice._

 _No! I can't let him feel like this! Damn it, just be honest for once Erina!_

" _N-no, Sōma, wait." I said, cutting off any more negative words that could have been said by my love._

" _It's ok, Erina, trust me. I still love you, but-"_

" _N-no, it's not that I didn't like it… I just… I don't know how to say it… we've been doing this for so long that…"_

" _ **I don't know how to say how delicious this is."**_

 _I felt his hold tighten once again, the warmth coming back in full force._

" _W-wait… you actually mean it, Erina? This was delicious?"_

…

 _I said it? I said it! Finally!_

" _Yes Sōma… I really mean it. This is one of the best things I've ever had. Back when I first tasted this, I couldn't figure out what was missing. But I finally felt the love you brought to this dish… and it's perfect. I-I can honestly say that this is delicious."_

 _I felt the embrace get even tighter, even more intimate. Soon, I felt my body being turned around, as Sōma captured my lips in a kiss._

" _Thank you… now I know it was all worth it." Sōma said as we parted. "I love you so much."_

 _I nodded back, small tears in my eyes that I quickly wiped away. "I love you too. I'm sorry it took so long."_

" _Don't worry about it. It happened, and that's all I need."_

 _As we returned our hugs, I felt joy course through my body._

 _It might have taken a lot, but Sōma's promise came true._

…

 _And I'm glad I stopped being so petty, so I could give Sōma closure._

* * *

"What are you smiling about, mommy?" Aria asked, and I turned to her, the same smile on my face.

"Just remembering some stuff, honey." I replied, making her eyes grow in wonder.

"What were you remembering?"

I let out a laugh at our daughter's curiosity. "Just remembering one time, when I made daddy's promise come true." I heard a chuckle come from my husband.

"Surprised you're remembering that now of all times." Sōma said, and I could only roll my eyes.

"Well, sorry for getting all sentimental about _your_ food." I said, crossing my arms and huffing.

"Why? Because of how much you 'didn't' like it when we first met?" Sōma said smugly, smirking my way. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"I-I didn't like your food when we first met." A set of chuckles from my husband and daughter were the responses.

"Mommy, it's funny when you lie!" Aria said, making me glare at Sōma.

"H-hey," he said between chuckles, "I didn't tell her anything."

Instead of letting this conversation go on and embarrassing myself further, I decided to change direction.

"A-anyway… are you happy to see your aunts today?" I asked Aria, who nodded her head eagerly.

"Yeah! I want to see Auntie Alice and Auntie Hisako!" That got a laugh from me and Sōma.

"Why, you sound like you're more excited to see them than you see us." I teased, Sōma nodding alongside me.

"Yeah, do you love them more than us?" He asked, both of us syncing a look of mock hurt. Aria's eyes widened.

"N-n-n-n-no! I love you as well mommy and daddy! It's just that I don't see them a lot!" She looked really embarrassed, so to make sure she didn't get sad, we laughed.

"Don't worry honey, we're just kidding." I assured.

"Yeah, we know that their schedules are busy. We were just teasing you." Sōma reaffirmed, and Aria looked at us with a pout on her face.

"You guys are mean!" She tried to keep up her pout, but quickly, she burst out laughing. "But it's funny! Besides, mommy and daddy are my favourite people in the world!" She said, spreading her arms out wide. We smiled at her reaction.

I remember the first time we (which I mean Sōma) tried to tease her. She got really angry at him, and I had to comfort her. She quickly learned that that wouldn't be a one-time thing, and after a few more failed attempts, she finally came around.

"We're glad to hear that, Ahri. Now finish your food, so you can look good for when your aunts show up." Sōma said, to which our daughter nodded to.

The rest of breakfast wasn't too eventful. But it's really nice, being able to spend whole weekends off with my loving family. Since I would be working at my restaurant during the week, I wouldn't be able to see them until late at night.

Any time I can spend with them is such a precious luxury, and I always eagerly wait for the weekends. Because that's the only time I can spend all day with them.

* * *

"Ok honey, what do you want to wear?" I said, taking some sets of clothes out of her closet. She leaped towards the most casual of the outfits, a t-shirt with a bear on the front, and a pair of baggy jeans that went past her knees.

"This one! This one!" She said, leaping on her bed, causing me to laugh. I walked over to her, trying to calm her down.

"Ok, ok!" I said happily, grabbing her and bringing her down on the bed with me. "You don't want to wear a dress?"

She shook her head. "No… I like wearing these clothes when I see Auntie Alice and Hisako, and dresses for when I see grandfather or Auntie Megumi." She said, which made my eyebrow rise in surprise. I didn't expect such a thoughtful answer from her.

Despite my surprise, I smiled. "Ok then, I'm fine with that, and I'm sure daddy will be as well. Let's get you ready to see them, ok?" She nodded, and I smiled.

…

As she got out of the shower, and as I finished with making sure her clothes were perfect, I smiled at her enthusiasm as she sat down in front of her mirror, eagerly waiting for me.

"Come on, mommy! I want you to fix my hair!" I walked over, ruffling her hair as I made the small walk over.

"Alright. Do you just want it to be straight?" I asked, and she nodded again.

"Yeah! I want my hair to be pretty like yours is, mommy!" she said, and I smiled with a faint blush on my cheeks.

"Ok honey." I quickly got to combing her hair.

Her hair was just like mine: long, flowing golden locks that she liked to keep natural, just brushed straight like me. I'm happy about that, but the thing about her that I'm even happier about is her eyes. They're the rich, golden colour of Sōma's, mixed oh so beautifully with a hint of purple. They carried the same warmth that her father has, but filled with the childlike energy that only our offspring can have. She's also very childish, acting much like Rindō-senpai always did (or in the times we do see her and Eishi-senpai, still does). She can sometimes be a handful, but she's part of my entire world.

As I finished up brushing her hair, I got her clothes ready, and she was more than willing to get her t-shirt and shorts on.

She always carried that childlike innocence with her, and because of that, she was adorable.

As we finished getting her ready, we started making the walk downstairs.

"Mommy, why doesn't daddy do what you do?" Aria asked as we were about to go on the first step. I froze, unsure of what to say. I didn't expect she would bring this up, and I didn't know what to do about it.

"Mommy?"

"Um… sweetie… can we talk about it when your aunts get here?" I asked. At least with the 3 people who knew the most about the events, we could tell a full story. She might think I'm a bad person, but with them by my side… my closest friends… I can get through it.

Thankfully, she nodded.

"Ok mommy. Let's go down, now you have a story to tell!" She said, causing me to laugh nervously along with her enthusiastic giggling.

Oh god, I hope this goes well.

* * *

"You really look good, sweetie." Aria let out a giggle.

"Thank you, daddy."

*Knock Knock*

"Oh, they must be here. I'll grab the door." Sōma said, lifting our daughter into his arms. Despite her being 7, she's still small enough to be carried. Seeing the two of them interact like so made my heart grow warm.

"Hey Alice, Hisako! How are you guys?" As I heard Sōma ask our guests, I decided to join them.

"I'm good, Sōma-kun!"

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking."

As I got there, I saw my cousin and best friend hug my husband. Thankfully, my jealous side mellowed out greatly over the years, so now, when I saw them hugging my love, I didn't get affected by it.

But when I saw Alice kiss Sōma on the cheek, I twitched a bit.

"What about me, what about me?!" Aria was waving her hands wildly, causing the three of them to laugh, as Sōma put our daughter down.

"We didn't forget about you, Aria! Come here and give us a hug!" Alice had her arms wide open, and Hisako was bent down, ready to reciprocate the hug, which quickly came.

"Hi Auntie Alice, auntie Hisako!" Our daughter said to her two aunts.

"How are you doing today, Aria?" Hisako asked, and Aria gave a thumb up.

"It's been super awesome! But… we've only been up for a few hours. But still, we ate breakfast together, and daddy made some awesome food, and mommy promised to tell me a story when you guys got here!"

As soon as she said that, I was met with the gazes of yellow, pink and red, wondering what story she was thinking of. I shuffled around a bit awkwardly, feeling a bit odd getting all of the stares.

"Did she?" Alice asked, getting a nod from Aria. "Alright then, we'll be glad to help tell the story!" Alice said, the cheer evident in her voice, but with an underlying tone of questioning.

"Yay!" Our daughter cheered, getting a pat on the head from my pink haired friend.

"Alright, so just go to the family room, Aria. We'll be there in a bit, with some snacks and presents for you." Said person in question nodded happily, skipping her way to the biggest room in our mansion.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Alice glared at me, while Sōma and Hisako were looking on, a bit confused.

"So, Erina… my dear, dear cousin… would you mind telling us what story, exactly, that you promised to tell your daughter?" Alice asked, although she was a bit confused as well.

"Well… when we were walking downstairs, before you guys got here… she asked why Sōma didn't pursue cooking." Nods came from everyone.

"So… I told her I would explain it when you guys got here."

"Ohhh…" Everyone reacted similarly.

"Ok then, shouldn't be too hard." Sōma said, getting a glare from me.

"But Sōma, what if she hates me for ending your career?" I argued, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, coming from Alice.

"Don't worry too much about it, Erina." Another hand, this time from my best friend.

"Yes, as long as you explain everything to her, she will understand, don't worry about that, Erina." Finally, a hug surrounding the three of us.

"And also, we'll be here. If she doesn't understand, we can help her. Don't worry, Erina… we're a family. All of us. We'll be there for each other." Sōma said, as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"T-thanks, you guys… I just hope everything will be alright." I got 3 smiles pointed back at me.

"There's nothing to worry about Erina! Now, before you guys kill us with your romance, we have a story to tell, right?"

I nodded, as we got some cookies and hot drinks ready, and we made our way to the living room.

* * *

As we got some cream-filled cookies and tea (and some milk ready for the young girl), we sat down, Sōma and I sitting beside each other, Alice on the chair to our right, Hisako to our left. Aria was sitting, happily nibbling away at the cookie and drinking her milk.

"O-ok, Aria. Are you ready to hear the story?" I asked, feeling the nerves that my daughter would hate me for all of this.

She nodded eagerly, still nibbling on her treat. "I'm ready to listen! I want to hear it!" She said with such enthusiasm that we all laughed softly, some of the tension releasing itself from me.

"Alright… just promise not to hate mommy, ok?" I said, which got a curious stare from Aria.

"I can't hate you, mommy! I love you thiiiiis much!" my bundle of happiness said, stretching her arms similarly like she did at breakfast.

"Ok, honey." I said with a smile. I took a deep breath.

"Well…"

…

…

…

There were some laughs, some tears, some loving words of support from my 3 friends, but it was finally finished. From the end of our second year, to the day when Sōma made his biggest promise to me. Aria would throw in small sounds that added to the effects the story had on all of us. She was like the true spectator to the events, even if she wasn't there.

"You see, honey? Daddy… daddy is a very special person to me. He's helped me through a lot. And he's given up so much. But… as much as there are some days when I think back to those times and shudder, there are so many days, when I look back to those times, and a large smile would appear. Without everything that happened… you wouldn't be here. And I don't know what I would have been doing with my life." That fact was true. Even with all the hardships, it was worth it knowing that I had a daughter with the love of my life. And I might not have been the founder of my own restaurant.

Hell, I don't know where Sōma would have been without everything. He might have been like Saiba-sama, but instead, he's my right-hand man. He deals with everything behind the scenes, and I couldn't be any more grateful. Hisako wouldn't be working with me, and I wouldn't have had Alice as one of my main suppliers, not to mention the countless help we get from our other friends.

All of that… because of Sōma's selfless act.

"Well, mommy, that doesn't change that what you did to daddy was really sad." Aria said, and I nodded sadly in response.

"I-I know, honey. I still have this thought of regret in the back of my head, but-"

I was cut off, when I felt a small pair of hands wrap around me.

"But it doesn't change how much I love you. I love you mommy, so, so much." Our daughter said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too honey…" I tightened my grip, wanting to make sure that this wasn't an illusion. Even if it was already 15 years, I could never be entirely sure that this was the best dream I've ever had.

"I love you so much."

* * *

After spending a couple of hours talking with Alice and Hisako about work and other unrelated stuff, they left, but not before giving Aria some presents.

"Wow! An ice cream machine! Can we make some, mommy, daddy?" She said, and Sōma nodded instantly.

"Yup! We'll make some this week, and let mommy try it out, ok sweetie?" My husband told her, causing her to nod so fast, I was scared she would hit something.

"Yeah! I want to make mommy something awesome!" That got a giggle out of all of us, as I shook my head lightly.

"I swear, you guys spoil her too much." Alice and Hisako waved their hands.

"Oh, it's nothing, Erina! We're glad to give Aria some cool things." My cousin said.

"Indeed. This is also to help your family bonding, Erina. I know how busy the restaurant can get, so these presents are here to make sure you guys spend as much time as you can. Together." My best friend added. I felt a small tear, which I quickly wiped away.

"Thanks, you guys… so much. For everything." I said, getting smiles out of the 2 women.

"Ok, sweetie, what do you say to your aunts?" Sōma asked, causing Aria to run up and hug Alice and Hisako's legs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you soooooo much, Auntie Alice and Hisako!" She said, getting laughs out of them.

"No worries, Aria. We want to be your cool aunts, so anything for you!" Alice said, Hisako shaking her head with a smile.

"Thanks again, guys. We'll see you again soon?" Sōma asked, and they nodded.

"Yup! Should be Hishoko's birthday in a few weeks!" Alice said. Sōma hugged both of them.

"Again, thanks so much. For everything you guys have done for us." He said, and Alice kissed him on the cheek again, getting another twitch from me.

"Alice, do you have to kiss Sōma like that every time?" I asked menacingly, causing my cousin to giggle.

"Oh… just as long as I get to see your jealous side." She responded slyly. I pouted, huffing.

"That's rude, Alice."

"Finally getting you back for taking that bear from me." She giggled, as I blushed.

"We were 3!" I argued.

"Yeah, but it's also nice to tease you too." She giggled again, as she gave me a real hug.

"But really, I'm still so happy for you two." Hisako joined in, Sōma watching on.

"I am as well, Erina. We'll see you guys soon." As they left, we made sure to see that they were going to get back safe, and when they were out of eyesight, I turned to our daughter.

"Alright… do you want some ice cream?"

* * *

Another Sunday, another end of the happiest times of my life, until next week.

We were in Aria's room, getting her ready to sleep.

"Alright honey. Good night." We said, as we started to close the door.

"W-wait!"

We smiled. We knew exactly would happen next.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

"How come, sweetie?" Sōma was the one to ask this time.

"We always sleep as a family on Sundays, right? I just want to be with my mommy and daddy, my favourite people in the world." Aria explained, but she didn't need to.

"Of course, honey." I said, as I motioned her to grab our hands, as we made our way to the master bedroom.

We quickly got into bed, and Aria grabbed onto both of us.

"I love you mommy. I love you daddy." We smiled again.

"We love you too, honey/sweetie." We responded in sync, even our kisses to her forehead happening at the same time.

"Good night…" And just like that, she was out like a light.

"Good night." We giggled. Sōma gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Erina. I love you."

"I love you too, Sōma. Good night."

It's been a crazy long time, there were a lot of ups and downs… but as I started to slip into unconsciousness, next to my 2 loves…

I can't help but think.

It was nice… meeting Sōma the first time.

It was nice… becoming a couple.

It is nice… being able to spend everyday knowing I can wake up and see the loves of my life.

I'm glad I met Sōma on that balcony, all those years ago.

Even when the night changes…

Our love never will.

* * *

 **Chapter/Story END**

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!

And with this… we're done. Just like when I finished I Promise You, I don't really know what to say.

I'm so proud of this story, I'm so happy that I made it. I'm so glad that so many people liked it. When I'm writing this, 132 Faves, 169 Follows, 34k+ views, and 54 reviews…

Just… wow.

It's amazing to see that everyone liked this story so much. The reviews and talks I've had with people were so nice, and I just can't thank you guys enough. Whether you came from I Promise You, or you happened to see this story as it updated, or you're from the future, as you scroll through the library of Shokugeki no Soma fics…

Thank you.

On that note, my thoughts on my final chapter.

This is a lot stronger than I Promse You's epilogue, very much so. I remember that the price range of the ring I made in I Promise You, which was around 9k, was nowhere near enough to shock our princess. So considering Soma's a uni graduate without a full time job, the range of 100k should be more appropriate for the reaction.

Besides that, I'm just really happy for this chapter. I think(?) the fluff was good, but I don't know for sure. I'm proud of the engagement, and the promise wasn't bad to write either.

But hey, at least it's not as sad as I Promise You, right? Hehe…

But anyways, leave a review! I would be really happy if the reviews are detailed and long, but even if it is short, I'll try my best to reply! School is almost in full swing, so I finished this right on time!

If you have critiques, compliments, ideas for future stories, or anything else, I will be very happy to read it and reply, especially if it is detailed.

On another note… (kinda Shokugeki spoilers for ch 247)

OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!

BE STILL MY BEATING HEART!

That chapter made me smile so much. I don't want to put too many things, but if you're a Sorina fan, and you're not reading, I would say to first of all read the manga, it's awesome, and second…

SS Sorina has set sail in my books!

And the lines Erina said… perfect wedding lines, as someone on reddit said.

Speaking of wedding, you guys might be curious as to why there was no wedding flashback. 247 was released right as I was writing the final parts of this chapter, so why is it not here?

Well, it's because some time later, I do plan to make a wedding fic.

Along with the lemon I promised a while back.

And any ideas you guys have.

"The Phases of the Moon" (Working title) is where these will take place (when I get around to it :P). I really love the universe I created, and I want to make more things in this universe. So that's the plan, whenever I get around to it, you guys will get a collection of one-shots, mini stories (if I'm feeling daring) or anything else relating to the universe of Night Changes. So there's that.

And side note: if you guys were curious as to why this story was named "Night Changes", well the song of the same name by One Direction is super good (Disclaimer: not a directioner. I'm a TWICE fan, thank you very much ;)). And when I was thinking of the confession, I knew it would take place at night. So a change in relationship at night + good song = I'm using that as my title.

And also, if you were curious as to why their daughter is named Aria… well, reading KibaElunal's "A Boy and his Fox" made me fall in love with Ahri, and I would love to name my daughter (if I ever have one) Aria, so I could do the same thing Soma does here and call her Ahri.

But enough rambling! I should be sleeping, but I wanted to finish this AN so I can get it out to you readers!

So… after 12 chapters of careers ending, romances blooming and everything inbetween later…

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again soon, whenever and wherever that may be! :)

[Night Changes, A Shokugeki no Soma story. Main Pairing: SomaxErina. Word count: 53,448 (Assuming I counted right :P)]

(Epilogue: Happiness - Uploaded 01.26.2018)


End file.
